Twists of Fate
by francis2
Summary: A Josh centric story that starts out within the show canon and goes off into AU land pretty soon around episode 6 . Josh/Beth, Mick/Beth, Josh/Morgan?
1. Chapter 1

He was sound asleep when the door to his apartment opened and the petite woman tiptoed in. She was smiling, excited over the success of her first broadcast, but she tried not to wake him up.

In most relationships it would mean trouble to have your girlfriend sneak into the house at three in the morning. Not in this one. Beth was a reporter for a news website called Buzzwire, and she had promised to come to Josh's place after work so they could at least have breakfast together. With Beth's crazy work hours and Josh's demanding job they tried to make time for each other whenever they could.

So Beth silently shook off her shoes, left her purse and jacket on the couch, and shed her pants and blouse on her way to the bedroom. She went into the bathroom and carefully closed the door before turning on the light. She brushed her teeth, splashed some water on her face, and then crawled in at the left side of the queen size bed. She felt a curious mixture of exhaustion and adrenaline-fueled agitation. Her first live story had been sent tonight, and Mo had already called her to give her seal of approval. And she had met a strange and intriguing man.

Josh turned to her, mumbling contentedly.

„Sorry," she whispered. „I tried not to wake you."

He smiled at her. „It's okay, darling. How was the live broadcast?"

„I was so nervous before we went on air, but then I was just calm and did it. I think I'll really get into this. The case is intriguing, too."

„You can tell me all about it in the morning. You must be tired."

„Actually I am way too excited to go to sleep. But I'll try."

„I could make you some tea." Josh was concerned about her. She didn't sleep well at the best of times, her nightmares were frequent, and she stayed up later than was doing her good. But it was obvious that she already felt guilty for disturbing his sleep.

She shook her head. „Really, thank you, but don't. Let's try to sleep, okay?"

She melted into his arms and closed her eyes, while he kissed her lightly on the brow. Josh could sense her tension slowly easing up, but it took some tossing and turning for her to settle down. He understood that she had a long day with emotionally draining experiences. When she finally stilled her movements and fell asleep, Josh was already snoring lightly.

xxxxxxxxxx

Josh got up early, showered and dressed without waking Beth. She had slept better than usual; at least he wasn't woken again by her thrashing around as he was almost every other night they spent together.

Silently he made coffee and put two matching cups and plates on the counter. He fetched orange juice from the fridge, made toast and collected the newspaper from downstairs. Then he sat down to wait for Beth to wake. When he had finished with the paper he looked around in the dim light of the rising sun. His apartment was very similar to Beth's, he thought to himself, a small bedroom with bathroom, the living room with a kitchenette. But his home was in Inglewood, and hers was in Santa Monica. Their tastes were very different, his stark decor compared to her warm, welcoming home . He wondered what their house would look like if they finally decided to move in together. He tensed at the thought. He definitely wanted to have a family with her, but she seemed to be at a very different place in her life. He told himself once again that they had time, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind wondered if she would sacrifice her career for his wish. In her place, would he?

He heard Beth turn in bed and went over to the bedroom. She was sitting up, stretching her arms, yawning. She looked so cute. „Morning, sleepyhead."

„Morning. How are you always so chipper?"

„You missed me grumbling around and waking up by half an hour."

„Why didn't you wake me, I wanted to help with breakfast."

„Not much to help with. You need your sleep. Coffee?"

She jumped out of bed and gave him a squeeze. „You sure know how to get a lady out of bed."

„I hope I know how to get a lady into it, too."

She punched his shoulder and grinned. „You did, didn't you?"

They sat at the counter in companionable silence, she in his bathrobe, he in a suit, while she enjoyed her first cup.

„You wanted to tell me about your broadcast."

She gave him a short summary of the happenings, including her excitement over the fact that Mo trusted her with something that big.„The sight of the body wasn't as gruesome as I had anticipated. It was just a dead body, blood at her neck, but nothing to get upset about."

He took a sip of his coffee. „You take things like that in your stride, like it's a halloween display. I'm not sure if I should be worried."

She huffed. „But then there was this weird person at the side. He was standing there, just watching, and I had the strange feeling that he was watching only me."

Josh paid close attention now. „What did he do?"

„That's what makes me think so much about him. Nothing. He was standing there in the shadows and watching. I went over and asked him why he was there. I was thinking another reporter, a cop, whatever, but he just shook his head. He looked so familiar, as if I had seen him before, but I cannot for the life of me remember where I know him from."

„Maybe he just has one of those faces."

Beth looked up. „Odd. That's exactly what he said."

„What did he do?"

„He just vanished when I turned to look back at the scene. He was so quick, I thought I'd looked away just for a second, but it must have been longer. "

Josh started to pack the food away and stack the plates in the sink. He had to get going.

„Well, if he is so interested in that case that he stands there in the early morning, maybe you will see him again somewhere. Maybe he's some kind of undercover cop and didn't want to say."

„Yeah, I'll probably never know. You need to go. I don't have to be at Buzzwire until noon, so I'll go home and try to sleep some more."

„Why don't you stay here a little longer?"

She nodded. „I'll let myself out."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, grabbed his briefcase from the desk and left.

Beth snuggled back under the covers, inhaling Josh's scent. He was so attentive to her needs. Sometimes it made her feel bad, he was trying so hard, and she didn't really reciprocate. His life was kind of mapped out for him, and she was still on the move, searching for something to sink her teeth into, something fun and exciting, maybe even a bit dangerous. And with tonight's events she thought that she probably found it. But how would the job of a hard-hitting crime reporter fit into their plans for the future? She just couldn't plan that far ahead.

With that thought she fell back to sleep, dreaming of murder victims and live reports.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twists of Fate – Chapter 2**

The usual disclaimers apply here, too.

Terrified, he ran to her apartment as soon as she called. She had been almost incoherent, her words slurred, as if she was drunk or feverish. He didn't even know exactly what had happened, just that she had been attacked and that Mick - whoever that was - had taken her home and that she was fine. He'd believe that when he saw it.

Unsure of what he'd find, he hesitated in front of her door. He didn't want to scare her, so he decided to knock instead of using his key, but when there was no answer he let himself in and switched the light on. Her purse, jacket and shoes were lying in a heap next to the couch. There was a little light coming from the bedroom, and he could hear the shower running. Constantly holding out one ear towardslistening for her he busied himself with making tea, and when he heard her step out of the bathroom he immediately called out, „It's me, Beth."

She stepped out of the bedroom in a fluffy robe, hair in a towel, looking small and distressed. It broke his heart to see her like this. She always was so confident, cocky even, stubborn and a little pushy when she wanted something. Her public persona was so different from what he saw now. She looked down at her bare toes as if to ask for forgiveness. He took her in his arms, wanting to protect her from whatever had happened. She mumbled something into his chest that he didn't understand.

„What was that?"

„I'll put some clothes on." She sounded tired.

„Do you want some tea first?"

„Yeah."

She sat down on the couch; he brought her a cup of tea and settled down beside her. „You wanna talk?"

She shook her head with a frustrated groan. „I'm not sure where to begin."

He pulled her towards his shoulder and waited.

Tentatively, she began. She told him about her investigation the day after her first broadcast, when she saw that mysterious stranger again at the dead girl's digs, and found out that he was a P.I. named Mick St. John. How she met him again the next day at the funeral, and how he always seemed to be one step ahead of her. She told him about her plan to get to the professor by pretending to be a new student, and that he had invited her for a study group that evening.

Josh took a deep breath. „That was really dangerous, Beth."

„Yeah, I know. And I'm still not sure what exactly happened or why, but Professor Ellis tried to seduce me. He touched me and found that I was wired."

Josh tensed.

Beth paused and took another sip of tea. „He got angry, I panicked and fled. His assistant was standing outside, so I asked him for a phone. But he injected me with something and I lost consciousness. I woke up in his car, all groggy and not really able to move. He was driving fast and talking all the time, about sacrifice and vampires and tantra, all that mystical mumbo jumbo. He was threatening me with a knife."

He closed his eyes in painfear at the thought what could have happened.

Beth continued unflinching. „I think he wanted to kill me, like Kelly and Chloe. But then the car suddenly sverved and ran into a streetlamp. I don't remember much after that until I woke up in Mick's apartment."

„Mick kidnapped you?"

„No, he rescued me. The guy tried to stab him, too. I guess Mick succeeded in stopping the car, though I have no idea how, and pulled me out after the accident."

„Didn't he get you to a doctor? Did he at least call the police?" Josh fumed.

„I'm fine, Josh. It was just a drug I had to sleep off. And Mick called the police. In fact they gave him hell for taking me away, but he wanted me to wake up somewhere safe."

„You're defending him for that?"

„He saved my life, Josh. And he brought me home. He's a good guy. What do you expect me to do? File a complaint?" She looked up at him, astonished at his reaction.

Josh tried to calm down. „Okay. Okay, Beth, I'm sorry. It's just – I can't stand to think about what might have happened. You could be dead, or you could have been seriously hurt."

„I know, and I'm sorry that I put myself in that situation. I should have been more careful. It's just – it was like suddenly I knew what to do to get this sleazy professor for good, to find out what he was up to. I wasn't sure he was the killer, but I really wanted to find out why he was meeting these students in a basement at night. I never even thought about what would happen to me if he found me out."

Josh took her hands in his. „It's like you forget to eat when you are lost in your research. Please promise you'll take more care of yourself."

She smiled sheepishly. Suddenly her eyes were drooping. Josh pulled her up and led her to the bedroom. „Get some sleep, Beth. There's nothing else to do for now. I have to get back to the office. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded, let herself be tucked in, and immediately fell asleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Josh left her and headed for the police station. When he arrived, he pulled rank and asked which officer was dealing with the case. Lieutenant Davis came out to meet him.

„You're Miss Turner's partner, aren't you? And this isn't your case, am I right?"

„Yeah. But I want to know exactly what happened. Beth couldn't tell me much."

„I understand. We are still putting the pieces together. Have a seat."

„This student, Daniel, seems to be the killer, and he is seriously disturbed. Doesn't talk, doesn't give us anything, but from the evidence we have he killed the girls after the professor dumped them. All we know for now is that he is obsessed with Christian Ellis and his teachings. It's almost like a cult. Ellis of course rejects any responsibility for what happened.

„As for Beth, Daniel drugged her, dragged her into his car and drove away. We don't know where he was going or what he intended to do with her. Here's where it gets weird. The student told us he had an accident and was beaten up by Mick St. John. The evidence suggests that the car swerved into a streetlamp, but there was no other car involved, no other obvious cause of the crash. The driver's side window was shattered from the outside, as was the front window. Daniel was unconscious, lying on the hood, and Beth was gone."

„How did you get there?"

„St. John called 911 when he was already a good distance away, telling us that Daniel threatened Beth with a knife, that the boy had an accident and that he took Beth home. We didn't know at that point that she had been drugged, or I'd have insisted on taking her to a doctor.. St. John came in about an hour ago to give a statement. He told us that he was watching Chandler Hall to keep Beth safe, and told us why Beth was there in the first place, but he was evasive as to how he managed to follow Daniel's car and what happened exactly."

„So he knew about her plan but didn't prevent her from going there?"

„You know Beth, I know Beth, and now. St. John knows her too. Have you ever tried to stop Beth from doing something she set her mind on?"

Josh smiled. Yeah, he had a point.

„What do you think about St. John? Have you met him before?"

„He was involved in some missing persons cases and a couple of frauds in the last couple of years. His track record is impressive. But I never met him personally until today."

„Will you keep me in the loop on this one? I know I have no authority with this, but I really need to know anything that might concern Beth."

„Of course, Mr. Lindsey. I understand completely, and I can trust you that this stays between you and me."

„Call me Josh. I heard from Beth that you know each other."

„We went to college together, but I changed from journalism to the police academy in my second trimester. She stayed the course. When she got that job, she started to use me as her source, and she can be rather persuasive. But, she has other sources whose information she shares with me, and that suits me just fine. By the way, we'll need Beth's statement, too."

„She is sleeping in, she was exhausted."

„I'll call her around noon, okay?"

Josh looked at his watch. „I need to get to work. Thanks, Carl."

Back in his car Josh thought about what happened. He hadn't been there when Beth was in danger, but someone else was. He was thankful she was safe, but an odd jealousy gnawed at him. Someone else had been her knight in shining armor tonight. If Beth kept up this kind of dangerous lifestyle, as he was sure she would, he feared she'd need a guardian angel all right. But would it be him that she came to for help, for comfort? He would have to keep an eye on this Mick St. John.

xxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Twists of Fate – Chapter 3**

The usual disclaimers still apply. Betaed by redwinter101.

Over the next couple of nights Beth's nightmares returned. She stayed at her apartment and Josh was there every night to hold her as she slept. It wasn't an unusual situation by any stretch, but Josh felt that she was more seriously affected than at any time during the year she had spent with him. It made him want to take care of her, to keep her safe, but all he could do was hold her, hoping that would help.

One early morning she called out for Mick just before she woke up. Already roused by her struggling, Josh carefully reached out for her to make sure she didn't hit herself. „You had a bad dream."

„I'll say." Disoriented, she snuggled into Josh, relieved that he was there.

„You were muttering something."

„What did I say?" Her voice was strained.

Josh pressed his lips together. „Mick."

She looked at him apologetically, „Sorry. He was in my dream."

He assured her that he wasn't angry. It was almost comical, her having a nightmare and crying out for another man. „You almost died last week. He saved you. I understand."

Josh hesitated to voice his concerns, but it was getting worse. she was hardly getting any sleep lately, so he tried. „Maybe you should talk to someone about it?"

She evaded. „I think I should go to work." Getting up, she gave him a quick kiss and headed for the bathroom.

Josh knew that she tried to ignore her childhood trauma, or at least to deal with it alone. He had the suspicion that maybe she thought it made her less lovable to him, like damaged goods. There must have been a cause why she never talked with him about it. She kept him out of this part of her life, and it bothered him that she didn't trust him with it.

He strained to recall exactly what she had told him about her nightmares. A scary, dark-haired woman had taken her to a house and locked her up in the basement. The room was a nursery out of every little girl's dream, with a dollhouse and a rocking horse, frills and rose patterns, but she was terrified of the woman and cried herself to sleep every night. Some days later the woman took her to a rundown cabin. There was no power; the room was lit by oil lamps. They settled in and waited for a long time; then a man came in and talked to the woman. They had a violent fight that made Beth crawl into a corner and close her eyes. The man managed to incapacitate the woman, set the house on fire and took Beth back to her mother.

Now she was reliving that trauma in her dreams, but this time Mick St. John was the man who rescued her. Of course, with the kidnapping last week it was only natural that she would cast Mick as the guardian angel that she had forgotten. Still, it bugged Josh. A lot.

Just as the interrupted nights were taking their toll on her, they were also taking their toll on him, and he needed for some undisturbed rest the night before an important hearing. She agreed. He called her the next morning before going to work and she assured him she was fine. Still, he could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

He asked her again to visit a doctor, but she refused for the umpteenth time. She assured him that she was working on a fluffy human interest story, an author who had written a book about a paroled convict.

But things were never normal in her world. She called Josh late after the book launch to tell him Mick St. John had attacked the man who was paroled, and that she was trying to work out what business they had with each other. Spaulding had been in jail for twenty-five years, so Mick would have been a baby when Spaulding was convicted.

She sounded excited, but exasperated. „His late father had worked as a P.I. too and was involved in the case, but why should Mick be so obsessed with this?"

Josh couldn't help with that. „I don't want to make assumptions, Beth. I know nothing about the case. If you like, I can look into it."

„Thank you, honey. I think I just needed a sounding board. Whatever you find would be really helpful."

While she had been totally enamored with Mick's personality at first, Josh wasn't totally convinced that the guy was harmless, and he was glad that Beth was also concerned about the inconsistencies. St. John seemed to have a violent streak, beating up the student instead of just arresting him, and now attacking Spaulding because of some business his father had 25 years ago. Josh needed to know more.

His search of all the databases was fruitless. Mick St. John was registered, social security number, P.I. credentials, driving license, but nothing beyond that. His office was located at the top floor of a high rise on Pershing Square, private elevator, very expensive neighborhood. The building belonged to some hedge fund trader. Josh had no idea if St. John lived there or had an apartment somewhere else. How could he afford the rent for such an office?

Next he searched older case files that went back to the nineties, and saw Mick's name occasionally scattered across the reports, giving a statement or having arrested someone the police were searching for. It didn't happen often, maybe every other year or so, but there he was. Josh wondered why there wasn't more. Lt. Davis had talked about an impressive track record.

Everywhere he turned, there were more questions. How young was St. John when he started out? Or were some of those cases, or all, related to his father?

Josh used his lunch break to drive to the library and search the obituaries.

There he found that Mick St. John died in a car accident in 1991, but other than that there was nothing. There was no reference to a wife or children either. Josh was intrigued and alarmed. Had the Mick St. John of today assumed the identity of a dead man? Was he someone else entirely?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Josh went to Beth's apartment. They had dinner and watched a movie, just like every Thursday. They didn't talk about St. John, except that she told him she met a blind ex-cop who had worked on the Spaulding case and insisted that senior was alive and that junior didn't exist. Josh filed that information, but wasn't in the mood to discuss it further. He tentatively kissed her, eager for some closeness, trying to get Mick out of his mind – and hers. She gave in to him and as always, he tried to be gentle and attentive, but tonight she was almost unresponsive to him. He wanted to blame her fatigue, but he wasn't entirely convinced.

Early the next morning the news came out that LeeJay had been shot at Mick's loft, where he had apparently gone to make peace. Mick St. John was on the run. It seemed his violent streak had once more got the better of him. Beth hurried to get to work, as this news would clearly need to be explored for her story.

xxxxxxxxx

It was late by the time Josh arrived at Beth's apartment. She was on a conference call with her editor. Mo told her that LeeJay would be released from the hospital tonight, and that she was to go there. Beth was excited about this chance; she was really committed to this story. Josh was happy for her, she deserved this success, her hard work was finally starting to pay off. He welcomed anything that took her mind off the nightmares. What worried him was that St. John was involved in this story, too.

Josh took the wine out of the fridge as he wanted to start dinner preparations. Because he loved to cook and Beth hated it, it was usually he who worked the stove, and she who bought the groceries. Josh's repertoire wasn't extensive, but they liked the same dishes, like Italian and Chinese, chicken, steak and salad on hot summer nights. Josh suspected that Beth lived on cold take-out when he wasn't around.

Beth was deep in thought,. „Do you think he really tried to kill Lee-Jay?"

Josh turned around. „Well, you don't?" he asked incredulously.

She shook her head. „No, not really."

„You're kidding, right?" Josh took the corkscrew out of the drawer. No answer. He pivoted to look at her. She shook her head again.

He outlined the facts to her again. „He attacks the guy in a public place. The guy ends up shot in his appartment and then he flees. Is there some part in that that is not completely incriminating?"

She pursed her lips. „You don't know him."

He huffed. „You really don't either."

She looked down, wringing her hands. He looked at her silently, he couldn't believe Beth was still defending him.

„I think there's something going on that Mick's not telling me."

Well, that one was obvious, wasn't it? He wanted to make her understand just how dangerous he thought Mick was. „You know," he stated. „since you met that guy, screwed up is starting to seem normal."

The doorbell interrupted.

A tall man stepped into the frame. „Hey." he said, strained.

Josh couldn't believe it. „You're Mick St. John."

Mick didn't answer. He didn't even acknowledge Josh at all. „Is Beth here?" he asked softly.

Josh wondered what this fugitive wanted from her. He told him no, but Beth had already heard him. Damn, this was no good, Josh thought.

„They are looking for you." she told Mick without a comment on what Josh had tried to do. This was her I-want-answers-now voice. She always managed to ask questions by stating facts. Josh moved away. He would learn more by just listening in.

„I didn't shoot Lee-Jay." St. John said, still in the doorframe.

„Then why did you run? Why didn't you stay there and tell the police what happened?" Good question. Her tone was angry. What was she angry about? This wasn't personal, was it? Or was she angry that he destroyed the knight-in-shining-armor-image she had of him?

Josh turned to see how St. John would answer that one, and to watch his face for a lie. Mick hesitated, briefly looked away from her, fixed his gaze on her face again, took a couple of steps in. Beth turned to look at Josh, at a loss what to do. Mick took another step and stared at Josh. He exhaled, pressed his lips together, looking neither one in the eyes. „I guess I panicked."

This was getting ridiculous, and dangerous. Josh had the suspicion that Mick lied and he intervened, knowing that Beth wouldn't care about the danger. He needed to make her understand what was at stake here. „Look, he can't be here. You know I'm an attorney. In the D.A.s office. I am harboring a fugitive here." Josh was agitated. He didn't want this man within Beth's personal space, within their personal space. Whatever had happened, this St. John was no innocent, and he wasn't telling the truth.

Mick brought his arms up in a distraught gesture. „Listen, I understand this looks bad."

Josh interrupted him again. „I'll get disbarred and jailed." Beth looked apprehensive.

Mick defended himself. „I didn't do anything. Okay? This guy comes to my place…"

„And what, shot himself?" Josh yelled.

Without raising his voice, Mick answered: „Yes."

The silence stretched. Both men watched Beth. She stared at Mick. Would she believe Josh, or him?

„That's what LeeJay does." She turned to Josh. „He's staged murders before, it's all in the police file. See for yourself, Josh." Her boyfriend was dumbfounded that she believed Mick, that she actually believed him, based on a twenty-five year old file that St. John had given her. He could have faked everything inside. Josh hadn't found that file when searching for the father's cases, so it must have been stolen for some time now.

Taking two angry steps towards the counter Josh opened the file and thumbed through. The evidence was rather convincing, but why hadn't this been used in court?

Beth talked to Mick, as if Josh wasn't there any more. She stepped up to Mick, and he was staring into her face, trying to convince her by will alone that he was telling the truth. She told him she needed to know, because if he wasn't… She didn't need to spell it out. He would ruin her career and Josh's, and their life. He had to know that.

Which made Josh wonder why he had come here at all. Beth must have thought the same, because she suddenly asked Mick, so gently that Josh almost didn't pick it up, what he needed from her.

He told her he needed to let the police know that he was innocent, but without being arrested. Josh still didn't understand why Mick appeared so panicked at the thought of going to the police, giving a statement there, if he was as innocent as he pretended to be. It wasn't as if they couldn't prove within a day or two if he had fired the gun or not. Maybe he really shot LeeJay. Or maybe he had a fake identity after all.

So, while Josh stayed in the kitchen and prepared dinner, trying to get over the mess of emotions that churned inside - rage, tension, curiosity, fear for Beth - she filmed his statement. His speech was a pathetic attempt to make Spaulding into the villain. Listening in, Josh got the impression that Mick was nervous at the first try, but he had to admit that Mick's statement was concise, to the point, earnest and logical..

What if Beth had a point? Mick's actions made no sense if he was guilty. They made no sense either if he was completely innocent. So he had to have some other agenda. He needed the police out of his hair, and he was pressed for time, so he was using Beth and her contacts to buy time.

When dinner was ready Josh invited Mick to sit down and eat with them. Mick told them he was too nervous to eat, but sipped a glass of wine while he paced like a caged tiger.

They ate in silence, each lost in thought. Afterwards they cleaned up and then watched the broadcast of Mick's interview on Beth's laptop. Beth was beaming with pride that her little stunt was copied by every big news network out there. It was the big breakthrough, a human interest story become attempted murder turned vindication of the accused party. The public loved it..Mick on the other hand – despite being the one who wanted this - seemed very nervous about his exposure.

„So, what next?" Josh asked.

Mick stopped pacing, a frustrated look on his face. Beth watched him closely. He resumed going back and forth in small circles. In a few hours he would have worn a hole in the floor. „I think it's his move next."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Twists of Fate – Chapter 4

The usual disclaimers still apply. Betaed by redwinter101.

This one is written in first person Josh's POV

Some days just got worse by the minute; and that day was one of them. It was more than Mick's presence that irritated me; it was the way he looked at Beth, the constant circles he paced around her living room and the sheer nervous energy bursting out of him. He stroked his hand over his face in desperation.

I could tell Beth was worried - she had that look she normally reserved for witnesses to a crime. Which meant she believed him and wanted to help. Okay, so he had saved her life a week ago, but did that mean she had to believe everything he said? She was a professional; surely she could see the line of bullshit he was spinning us?

And then Spaulding called. Well, we didn't know it was him at the time, the display showing it was Julia calling, and Beth seemed worried about what to say. Of course, she'd just helped a man declare Julia's boyfriend a murderer, and that would put a strain on their friendship to say the least. Mick and I both watched her closely as she took the call.

Taking a deep breath, she answered, stepping forward while talking, as if trying to give her argument more weight. „Okay, I know you must be furious with me, and I know you love him and all that, but it's true, Julia, and you really had to know."

Whatever Julia said made Beth tense up. Mick picked up on it in a second, looking up in alarm. He grabbed the second handset in the living room. Beth stayed silent, clearly at a loss about what to do. Mick paced. „What do you want?" he asked, seething with anger.

I was struggling to work out what was going on. Who was on the phone? Beth didn't say anything but lunged for the answering machine to record the conversation. Mick repeated, „What do you want?"

Beth held the handset out to me, so I could listen in. LeeJay was talking and yelled at Mick. „You do not talk to me that way. I know what you are, Mick."

What was Spaulding playing at? What did he know about St. John that made Mick so jumpy? He was clearly afraid that LeeJay would reveal something, given the fact that we were listening in. He kept still and waited, tense, looking ready to run.

Spaulding didn't give anything away about Mick, but told him what he wanted in no uncertain terms. Mick had to turn himself in to the police or Julia would be dead. Mick knew it was a trap and started to argue, saying he wouldn't admit to something he never did. But with the threat of Julia being killed like Eileen he had no choice. LeeJay gave him one hour, then let Julia have the phone. Julia pleaded, she sobbed, panic clear in her voice, then the line went dead.

Mick had been right all along. Spaulding had killed Eileen all those years ago and faked her suicide, now he was free and already playing his evil games again. He had some vendetta against Mick and Julia was just a pawn.

I really wanted to help, but I couldn't see how. If Mick didn't do what Spaulding wanted, Julia would be dead. But if Mick confessed at least we had proof that he had been coerced and the police could trace the call, so Mick would be free within a few hours. I tried to get him to comply.

Mick would have none of it. He didn't believe one hour would be enough to find LeeJay, and he was sure the thug would kill Julia anyway.

While we argued about the best way to handle things, Beth replayed the tape. She stopped it at „I know what you are, Mick." She stared him full in the face, and challenged him to tell her what that meant. Mick stared back, silent.

I searched frantically for a solution, and thought perhaps my friend Jake would be able to fake a statement that Mick was in custody. It wouldn't help to find Julia or resolve this mess, but it would keep Mick out of prison. I needed to get him to open up more, and every mention of police got him to close down. There was a lot more going on here, but now wasn't the time for questions.

So I set off to play my part in this operation. When I got to the door he called out to me to thank me. I just gave him a nod and a smile, and exchanged a smile with Beth. I had the feeling I was being taken advantage of, but this was the only way to get Mick to cooperate and have any chance of finding Julia.

While driving I thought about what was going on in my absence. Why would Mick stay at Beth's when Spaulding would know to look for him there? And the police would know, too, once I played the tape.

I couldn't see him just sitting, waiting for the police to come and arrest him. Would he try to find LeeJay on his own? But if he knew where to find him he would have told the police, wouldn't he? Or would he make a run for it, leave L.A. until the case was closed? Then again, he would still have to prove that he didn't shoot LeeJay, and if he could do that, then why run?

He had a plan, I knew it, and I just hoped he wouldn't drag Beth into it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hurried to Jake's office and told him about my plan. He wasn't convinced and told me he had to ask his superior or he would be knee deep in shit. So, I called Lt. Davis and asked for his help.

„Why are you doing this, Josh? You're messing up a police investigation, and your girlfriend is harboring a fugitive with your consent."

„I heard the desperation in Julia's voice and the arrogance in Spaulding's. He's determined to bring Mick down for whatever reason, and Julia won't survive this day if we don't stop him."

„Why didn't Mick come over and just sit out a day in jail? It isn't that bad, you know."

„I have no idea, Carl. But we have no time. I have a tape that clearly proves LeeJay is blackmailing Mick and holding Julia hostage. I think it proves that Mick didn't shoot him, it's all part of a plan. And if you trace the call it will lead you to wherever he's holding Julia. Keeping Mick out of prison is not the most important thing now, but telling LeeJay that he got what he wanted will buy us time."

Carl relented and the press releases went out.

When I got back to Beth's apartment to tell them, it was empty. Damn it! Not only had he run, he'd taken Beth with him. Her car was still here. He must have found out where LeeJay was. Why in hell didn't he just tell me so the police could rescue her? And why did he take Beth on such a dangerous operation?

I was seething and felt like punching someone. A very specific someone. Someone tall and dark in jeans and a henley, preferably. Or someone older, bald and arrogant. I wanted to wipe that sneer from Spaulding's voice.

I'd been on the right side of the law for so long now, always playing by the rules, always in control. Sure, I'd make a deal when necessary, but I always knew where the line was and which side of it I belonged. For the first time ever I thought to myself that we wouldn't be in this mess if someone had just killed LeeJay years ago.

It was a futile train of thought. It was just the stress of knowing Beth was in danger and her friend was held hostage by a madman, and the feeling that I couldn't help. I had seen this reaction in relatives of murder victims. I remembered telling them that justice would be done, that the system would work. But now that it was me in this position, I wasn't so sure. Everyone would be better off if Spaulding were dead and I wasn't worried about staying within the law.

I made sure my cell phone was on. Now all I could do was wait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

This story is a scene from OOTP from Beth's POV. It fits into the story „Twists of Fate" in between chapter 4 and 5, but stands on its own. Betaed by the wonderful redwinter101.

It's a pity that you don't see those turning points coming, the turning points after which your life will never be the same. Or maybe it's a blessing. Anyway, this night would be one of those moments that separated the before from the after. I had had one of those nights when I was a child, separating my life before the kidnapping and my life after. What happened back then had changed me, but not as much as tonight would. Tonight was the beginning of a whole new me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We drove in Mick's Mercedes, but instead of just enjoying a drive with the top down, I was preoccupied with the wheels turning in my head.

Mick's behaviour was odd. No, more than that. It was so strange that I wasn't sure if I knew him at all. I tried to get him to answer just one of my questions, but he evaded, again and again. He pretended to be caught up with finding Julia, but other than reading the GPS and driving through empty streets there was nothing to do.

I wondered why he was acting like that. He had been accused of shooting LeeJay, but he said he hadn't, and LeeJay's actions had proved his innocence. I didn't understand Spaulding, either. Why would he kidnap Julia only to get Mick behind bars? Revenge? Spaulding had to know that Mick would get out within a day or two. None of it made any sense.

As we closed on Julia's location, I couldn't stop thinking about Mick. It was out of character for me not to be more panicked about my friend being kidnapped and I wondered why. Maybe I was jaded, maybe the riddle that was Mick was just way more interesting to me than any other crime scene at the moment and occupied all my thoughts.

Here I was, sitting next to a brooding man who kept his secrets close. He happened to jump into my life at that crime scene at two in the morning, yet he felt strangely familiar to me. I still hadn't figured it out, but I felt safe and protected when he was around, and I was thrilled that he came to me for help today. This was my chance to give something back for what he had done for me last week. I hoped Josh would be successful with the press release.

When we got to the warehouse where Julia's car was parked, he told me to stay in the car. I wasn't happy about it, but it made sense. We didn't know what to expect inside. He left me his gun. I knew how to shoot, but I was still uncomfortable sitting there in plain sight. We didn't know how many henchmen Spaulding had at his command, or if they were keeping watch in the street. I had promised to wait at least ten minutes, and then call the police, but then I heard a gunshot and Julia ran out of the door. I headed towards her, gun in hand. She was in such a state, I don't think she even recognized me at first. I tried to calm her but she struggled against me.

„Julia, stop. Julia, it's me, Beth. What happened?"

She shook her head, then stared at me, regaining enough of her composure to answer.

„Mick cut me loose and told me to run. But then LeeJay shot him."

„He shot him?"

„Yeah, with a rifle."

Her whole body shook. She was clearly in shock.

„Call the police. Wait here for me. Hide behind the car." I didn't hesitate. I ran into the building, gun cocked, without a thought for my own safety. Mick was in danger and he didn't have his gun.

I followed the dim light flowing beneath a door. I opened it as quietly as I could and surveyed the room. LeeJay was standing over Mick, threatening to burn him with an acetylene torch. Mick was huddled in a corner, struggling, groaning in pain, unable to escape the arc of the torch.

I was hit by a flashback of the day I was rescued as a child. There were flames all around, the cabin was burning, the scary woman trapped inside, and a dark-haired man was carrying me out. I saw Mick's face for a moment.

LeeJay was taunting Mick once again, bringing the flame nearer to his face. Without any further hesitation, I cocked the gun and shot.

LeeJay let the torch go and grimaced, clutching his neck.. He stood still for a moment, then he fell.

Mick tried to sit up; he was holding his shoulder. He was clearly hurt. Even in pain, he tried to make a joke, to put me at ease, „I thought I told you to stay in the car."

I wanted to rush to him, to see if he was okay. But he stopped me with a harsh „No!"

He watched me intently. „Get out, it's not safe here. The torch is still leaking gas. Go! I'll meet you outside."

He sat up, straining with the effort, smiling a crooked grin at me, trying to pretend he wasn't hurt. I was rooted to the spot.

„Go, Beth. Make sure Julia is all right and call the police."

Julia. She needed me. I turned and hurried back outside. I found Julia hunkered against her car. „The keys are somewhere inside." she whispered. „He took them from me."

I could understand that she wanted to just get away, but we needed to wait. „It's gonna be okay, Julia. Did you call the police?"

„Yeah."

I crouched to get nearer and hugged her. „It's gonna be okay, Julia." I repeated. „LeeJay is dead."

„He is?" She looked up with an unreadable expression, a mix of fear, confusion and triumph.

By now I was cold, exhausted and numb. But we didn't have to wait long. Five minutes or so later police lights flickered and Carl turned up, giving instructions to his underlings. I stood and helped Julia up.

„Beth, what happened?"

I told him. „Mick is still in there somewhere."

An ambulance pulled up in the dimly lit street. The medics would care for Julia. I had something else to do first.

I made my way back into the warehouse. I had to see for myself that Mick was okay. He was probably giving a statement to the police. But when I got there, they were putting LeeJay and his cronies into body bags and there was no sign of Mick.

„Where is he?" I asked the first officer I could see.

„Who?"

„Mick. He was shot, but he didn't come out."

„There was no-one here when we came in, just the three corpses."

I was confused. Slowly I walked back out, looked along the street and saw that Mick's car was gone. He must have taken off just before the police came. Why didn't I hear the engine? I was sitting there with Julia, exhausted, I must have missed it. What confused me the most was that he was clearly hurt, and that he still ran from the police. The thought of him in pain and alone made my heart hurt. I had to make sure he was okay.

Carl was talking to Julia, still trying to get a picture of what had happened. He asked who shot LeeJay, so I told him that I did. But I didn't stop. I needed to get away. I had just killed a man, but I felt no guilt or remorse. It was the right thing to do to save Mick. Now I had to see why he ran, and what happened to him. I would start at his apartment.

As soon as I was clear of the blinking lights of the police cars, I called a taxi. Less than twenty minutes later, I was at Mick's stylish high-rise on Pershing Square.

Stepping out of the elevator on the top floor, I was struck by images flashing behind my eyes; bits and pieces, today's events merging with past traumas, a mess of fire and pain. And Mick. Why did I always see Mick in my dreams?

His door was open.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Betaed by redwinter101.

When Carl called Josh early in the morning it wasn't to tell him what happened, but to ask if Beth was with him. She wasn't. Josh was worried sick already and this was the first news he'd had. He ended up shouting at Carl that he needed to know what had happened. So Carl gave him the basics: that Beth shot LeeJay, that he was dead, that she walked away from the scene, and that she seemed to be in some kind of shock.

„How could you let her just walk away?" Josh fumed.

He grabbed his jacket and ran every red light to reach the warehouse as soon as possible. On the way he tried to get Beth on her cellphone, but it was off. Half way there he slammed on the brakes and changed directions. He decided to go to her apartment first.

But she wasn't there. Where was the next logical place to search for her? Josh called Carl and asked if Mick was still there. He was told that Mick left even before Beth did. Josh knew the address and pulled his Chevy back onto the street.

As he rounded the corner of Pershing Square he saw a woman running across the square. He grabbed a parking spot and ran towards her. It was Beth, and she was clearly out of it. When she realized it was Josh she ran into his arms, dry heaving, sobbing breathlessly. He embraced her tightly and whispered soothing nonsense to her, holding her to keep her from falling. Determined to get her home, he took her to his car, helped her in, fastened her seatbelt and set off. She needed the comfort of home.

They didn't talk. She had stopped sobbing, but shivered and stared through the side window at the empty streets.

At her apartment, he reversed his movements to get her out of the car. She complied meekly, not moving on her own.

He took her inside and sat her down on the couch. Talking all the time about nothing special he made tea, took off her shoes and jacket, put a blanket over her shoulders, put the hot cup into her hands. She was paralyzed, unresponsive.

„Everything will be alright, Beth. It's okay. You did the right thing, shooting LeeJay. Julia will be alright. She's tough. You saved her, you and Mick."

At that, she tensed up. Josh knelt down in front of her, taking her cold hands into his. „What's up? Is everything okay with Mick? He wasn't hurt, was he?"

„No, I don't think so, not really," she told him in a small voice.

„You saved his life, didn't you?"

„I guess."

„Then what are you so worried about? Everything will be okay, won't it?"

She hesitated. There was something she was keeping to herself, something that scared her.

When he had found her at her apartment a week ago, after she was kidnapped and rescued, she talked about it. It helped. So he tried to get her to open up. „Did you see Mick afterwards?"

„After what?"

„After you saved Julia."

„Yes."

„So, why did you run away?"

She didn't answer. A long silence stretched out between them. The tea steamed in her cup, but she didn't drink.

She looked up at him, pleading, „Josh, please. I can't talk about this now."

„I understand, honey. Shall I draw you a bath?"

She nodded.

Josh prepared a hot bath for her, lit the scented candle she loved, took out some towels and went back to the living room to tell her it was ready.

„Josh?" she asked, her voice small and halting.

„What is it, baby? You can tell me anything."

„Would you leave, please? I need to be alone for a while."

Josh was stunned. But then again, this was how she always dealt with her problems. She ignored them, tried to sort them out alone. She would probably have more nightmares now, more sleepless hours that would stress her out. But there was nothing he could do.

„Okay, honey. Go, take your bath, and then try to sleep. Call me when you need anything, okay?"

She nodded, looking towards her bathroom with longing. He picked up his keys from the counter and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was no way he would let this drop. This was more than just shock from killing Spaulding. She was far too resilient to be so devastated about this. She had been working hard to become a crime reporter, and no story, no matter how terrible, ever fazed her. That's why it bothered him so much that she walked away from the crime scene instead of giving a statement to the police, or calling her colleagues to get a good picture. Her instincts were shot. Josh wasn't always in tune with her, but this was so atypical that he really was worried.

The only place to go was Mick St. John. Again.

The sun was just above the horizon when he arrived back at Pershing Square. Josh entered the lobby and asked the concierge for Mick's office. He was told that there was a separate entrance at the side of the building. There was even a small brass plate, „Mick St. John, Private Investigator". He wondered how St. John could afford the penthouse.

As Josh stepped out of the elevator he stood in a marvelous doorway. An intricate design that doubled as a window threw patterns of shadows over the floor to his right. The walls were divided by subtle square columns and in between hung large-scale modern portraits.

A steel door, then a small alcove to his left, and he stood in front of the glass door that led to the office. He knocked.

No answer. He knocked again.

The door was opened by a young man, around twenty-five, who made an ostentatious gesture of welcome, but blocked the doorway.

„Who are you?" Josh demanded.

„Oh, just a friend of Mick's. He's not here. He's gone for the day, had some things to attend to. And you are?"

„Josh Lindsey. I work at the D.A.'s office. Mick was involved in a case that I have some pressing questions about. You sure he isn't here?"

„He just left, I'm on my way, so you will have to leave, too." The man pretty much shoved Josh out of the doorway back into the hall. Josh didn't even get a chance to see what kind of office the P.I. had.

Josh had no option but to head to the elevator in lockstep with the stranger. The man was impeccably dressed in a sharp suit, shirt and matching tie. He wore his outfit with an ease that spoke of wealth and refinement. And the suit looked a lot more expensive than the one Josh was wearing himself.

Josh felt the eyes of the man bore into his back. He was uncomfortable suddenly, and hot.

They reached the ground and exited the private entrance.

„You never told me your name." Josh tried again.

„I didn't, did I?" the young man smirked. He activated his car keys. Josh was curious what kind of car this friend of Mick's would have, and was astonished to see a ruby red ferrari at the curb. The man jogged across the street, jumped into the driver's seat with ease and started the car.

„See ya around," he smiled jovially, and drove off at breakneck speed.

Second time today that fate unmistakably showed him that he wouldn't get anywhere with his questions. First Beth, now this stranger. Stumped, Josh walked the short distance to his own 2003 Chevy and drove home. There was nothing else he could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Betaed by redwinter101. Thank you, girl!

Josh was seriously angry. Beth still wouldn't talk to him about what happened after she shot LeeJay, and the attorney had to prepare for a really important case and was stressed at work. The only positive fact he could think of was that Mick was out of the picture for now.

A day after Julia was rescued Beth had given a statement, Mick had given one, and when Josh wanted to see the files Carl told him in no uncertain terms that it wasn't his case and as Beth wasn't in danger anymore there was no reason to let him have a look.

When he stayed with Beth that night she had a nightmare again, but she wouldn't tell him what it was about. Beth went to work as if everything was fine, but she seemed distracted, like something was preying on her mind.

The next day Beth told Josh she needed space to work through what happened. She didn't want him to come over. He was afraid that she was thinking about leaving him and was mute with panic.

He knew it was a cheap move but he asked nonetheless. „Are you going to work with Mick again?"

„I haven't seen him since that night," she answered, neither apologetic nor defensive, which calmed him a little.

„Why not?"

She shrugged. „I don't need his help with any of my stories at the moment."

He understood now that she wasn't only withdrawing from Josh, but from Mick, too. Maybe she really did need some time for herself. Her life had been hectic lately. He tried to get a grip on himself and not jump to conclusions.

Josh had a complicated case to distract him. Arms dealer, Amir Fayed, had been suspected for years of having links to HEM, a dangerous gang of thieves, kidnappers, drug dealers and blackmailers. But there had never been any proof, and as he always gave money to lots of charities his reputation was both impeccable and impenetrable.

Josh had a possible witness, Jack Toland. He was a minor business partner of Fayed and undoubtedly knew a lot. He wanted to cut a deal - evidence against Fayed in exchange for acquittal in the cases that were pending against him, and he had contacted the police. Josh tried to arrange to meet him, but Toland was scared of Fayed finding out he was an informant. They corresponded using an undercover cop as a contact.

In the meantime Josh searched for any incriminating evidence he could find on Fayed, using Toland's notes to draw new conclusions in some old cases that the D.A.'s office never dreamed of linking to Fayed. The proof had to be airtight. A previous trial against Fayed had gone wrong, as they didn't have enough evidence to nail him. Now that they had Toland, they had a second chance.

And then Jack Toland vanished from the face of the earth. At first Josh assumed he got cold feet and disappeared, but as time went on he became convinced that Fayed had him killed. As always, there was no evidence. Josh's case of the year had just evaporated into thin air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Beth called to ask if she could come over.

He was relieved. „Of course, Beth. You're always welcome."

When Josh opened the door for her she started to apologize. „I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you for the last few days, but I really needed to think about things."

„It's okay, Beth. I had lots of work anyway, and I don't expect you to be at my beck and call all the time," he smiled. She relaxed. They sat down on the couch, he took her in his arms, comforted by having her close. „I missed you," he admitted.

„Yeah, me too," she nodded and leaned on his shoulder. They just sat there for a while, content.

As they got started on dinner, she helped cutting the vegetables while Josh told her as much as he could about the Toland case.

She was intrigued. „Would it be okay if Buzzwire reported this?"

„Wait until we have an actual trial. I don't want the media to compromise the case."

„Of course. Do you have any clue as to where Toland went? Did he go on the run, or has he been killed?"

„At the moment I'm almost sure Fayed had him killed, but there's no proof whatsoever. I hate not being able to do anything."

She nodded and continued to work in silence, a silence that was making Josh uncomfortable. He felt like they had lost the ability to communicate in the two days they hadn't seen each other. She was so solemn, and there was still something she wasn't telling him. It irritated him that he couldn't shake this feeling.

„What are you working on?" Josh asked to break the silence.

She told him about two cases with eery similarities: a brutal homicide at a store and another at a parking lot nearby. While talking about the details she got more and more animated. Josh could tell that she was loving this investigation.

„Carl won't let me report this as a serial, he is afraid of copycats, but I'm sure there is something linking them. The murderer cut their throat in a very messy way and they bled out. Spooky, huh?"

Josh shuddered. He had seen a lot in his career, but mostly white collar crime. He hardly ever had to visit a crime scene. He feared for Beth when she went to scenes like that, worried that the gruesome details would fill her nightmares again.

After dinner they made love. Josh had a strong urge to reconnect with Beth, to reassure them both about their relationship. And from her reaction, she felt the same. Beth clutched at him as if she was afraid to lose him, or lose herself. He reverently stroked over the curves of her body, her back, her arms, her soft belly, her thighs, trying to memorize every detail, thinking about what their relationship meant to him. He knew that she was a tough woman, and yet sometimes he treated her like she was made of glass. He wondered if he was patronizing her too much, or if he just preferred her soft side. Sometimes he wanted to let go and be more passionate with her, but he wasn't sure if she would appreciate it. For all the bravado she had when dealing with crime scenes, cops and tough interviewees, she was almost passive in bed. He didn't really mind, he loved her too much to care, mostly. He felt so much tenderness for her that he was close to tears.

She realized. „What is it, Josh?"

He swallowed. „I love you. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded, looked him in the eyes and kissed him with new urgency. When they finally started a rhythm it was all he could dream of – passionate, sensual and tender. In that moment she was everything he could hope for. Her smile, her smell, the texture of her hair, her perfect breasts, the way she embraced him, all that made him lose himself and want to crawl into her.

He knew that if he ever lost her, he would go insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josh's buddy Kevin knocked and led a woman in. „Josh, this is Morgan Vincent. She has some information for you."

Josh nodded his thanks and got up to get her a chair.

She sat down with the grace of a dancer. He waited until she settled down and watched her. She put her purse under her chair and pulled a hand through her dark, luminous hair. She was a stunning beauty, slender but tall, dressed in stylish but practical clothes and expensive shoes. She wore no jewelry and almost no make-up. The way she was holding herself had an air of self-assurance.

He shook off his musings. „So, Ms. Vincent, what can I do for you?"

„Mr. Lindsey, I'm sure your time is precious, so I'll come straight to the point. I'm a professional photographer, and I'm working on the illustrations for a book about the beaches of California. I know about Jack Toland's disappearance through a friend of mine and I think I have something you could use."

During the last sentence she got visibly excited and her voice went up half an octave. She took a manila folder out of her purse and laid it down in front of him.

He opened the folder and looked at photos of Jack Toland on a beach, arm in arm with a smiling young woman, dressed in casual clothes, redbrown hair braided, clearly in love.

The wheels in Josh's brain were turning. Had Jack gone on the run after all? „Is this recent?"

„No, it's from three months ago, Malibu Beach. I'm sure you didn't know he had a girlfriend."

„Ms. Vincent, I don't know how Mr. Toland having a girlfriend would help our case."

She pouted, clearly disappointed with his reaction. „I just thought…" He saw her displeasure. She had taken all her courage to show him the photos, suspecting a story behind them, and he had obviously hurt her feelings.

„I'm sorry, Ms. Vincent. Please tell me what you're thinking."

„I think maybe you could find her. Maybe she has seen something, or knows something. I was just trying to help." She looked down at the hands in her lap.

He tried to reassure her. „You're right, if he ran she might know. We'll try to find her." He gestured towards the folder on his desk. „May I keep that?" She nodded. „Thank you, Ms. Vincent. It's a chance at least." Josh got up and extended his hand.

She shook his hand, her grip firm. „If there is anything else I can do, call me. My card is in the folder." She grabbed her purse and turned around. He saw a smile play around her lips and wondered what that was about. She had been in distress a second ago, hadn't she? He wondered if she had been acting, and in that case, what her agenda was.

He hurried to get the door. „Thanks," he said again.

She nodded and looked into his eyes. She had such expressive eyes, full lips. He tried to look away, but that made him only stare at her breasts.

„Nice to meet you." Her voice was different, honeyed, sultry.

He cleared his throat. „Yes, nice to meet you, too."

She took off towards the elevator and never looked back. Josh watched her and admired her walk. She didn't sashay, but she definitely knew that she was being watched and admired.

He smiled. Trust a beautiful woman to go from hurt feelings to come-hither in a minute. Of course, he was in love with Beth, but what was wrong with admiring a piece of art?

On his way back to the office he went into Kevin's small cubicle.

„What did she want?" his buddy asked.

„She had a photo of Jack Toland with his girlfriend. But I doubt we can find her. She could be anywhere."Josh showed him the glossy photo.

Kevin was startled. „That's Fayed's nanny, Leni Hayes."

„You sure?"

„Yeah, she was among the people we interviewed, but said she hadn't seen anything."

„Maybe she's worth trying again. If she was involved with Toland, she wouldn't want to let Fayed find out."

Josh was ecstatic. This was a breakthrough. The photo could probably help to convince her to give evidence. Ms. Vincent had been right.

Josh would have to call her again. And she would tell him „I told you so", and rightfully so. He regretted now that he had treated her so abruptly. Then he remembered that he should have asked her who her source was. They hadn't publicised that they were searching for Toland. Was there a leak somewhere? If something compromised the trial, it would professionally damage him and Beth, as everyone would assume that he passed information to her.

But maybe Morgan's source was another lead to shed light on the case. Josh's mood continued to improve. The Fayed case was open again, and Josh could smell victory. He hurried to make some phone calls. It was time to get a new trial under way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Beth had been so busy I hadn't seen her for days. I longed to speak to her, to have someone to share my recent triumph with, but of course I couldn't. If we could actually convince Leni Hayes to testify, we would need to keep her a secret, and to keep her safe. Telling a reporter about her, even when I was absolutely sure that Beth would keep her mouth shut, was just not prudent.

But being near Beth, listening to her talking about her work, about dinner or what to do next weekend, usually calmed me and gave me the strength to get through the day. I felt comfortable when she was around. I felt needed and wanted, and I missed her. So when she didn't come home on Tuesday night I bought some of her favorite take-out and drove to Buzzwire.

She was alone in the newsroom, her computer screen the only light source. From what I could tell she was looking at pictures from old horror novels, blood, fangs and vampires. I wondered briefly what she was researching – maybe another blood cult. She was so engrossed in them that she didn't hear me approaching. When I laid my hand on her shoulder, she jumped. I sensed immediately that she was in no mood for silly pranks.

„Damn it, Josh, don't sneak up on me like that." She reacted as if I had busted her with something illegal.

„I didn't sneak really. Why are you so jumpy?"

She put her hand up. „I'm not jumpy."

Curious and happy for a way to start a conversation I stooped down to take a closer look at the monitor. I asked what it was about.

„Oh, nothing. What time is it anyway?" she changed the subject.

„It's late." I presented the take-out, which she clearly appreciated, but it felt like she went a bit over the top to cover her relief that I dropped my question. As she opened the bag I sat down beside her and watched. Maybe she was embarrassed about the superficial thrill she was going for, treating a gruesome murder like another vampire story. Didn't she cover enough of that kind of horror already?

When she turned she picked up on my apprehension. „Uh-oh, I know that look."

I knew that if she could read me that easily, the truth was the only way to go. „It's just that you have been so busy, we haven't really talked about what's going on lately."

She was defensive, trying to sound neutral, but failing. „What IS going on?" she asked.

She tensed, but I wasn't as open and relaxed as I wanted to appear either. „Shooting a guy, your PI buddy, your new obsession." I nodded towards her desk.

„Look, I know the last couple of weeks have been crazy."

I huffed and nodded. That was an understatement if I ever heard one.

She continued. „I've been juggling a lot with the new job, but it has nothing to do with you, with us. I promise."

She took my hands and looked me in the eye. Seeing her face, her expression worried that I would make more of this than it was, her genuine concern, made me almost believe her. She wanted this to work, but she still wasn't being straight with me.

„You have a lot to process, Beth, and I only want to help you. You can't keep everything bottled up inside." I shuffled in my seat, looking down at our joined hands. „I feel left out."

She rolled her chair nearer and hugged me. „I'm sorry, Josh. I don't mean it. It's just difficult to decide what part of my story I can tell you, and what part I can't yet. You're an attorney, I'm a crime reporter. We don't mix professionally. But we do mix very well in private." I could relate to that. There were lots of things I couldn't tell her either.

I smiled. „So taking Mick into your research is just professional?"

„Just professional, Josh. He is a great help, he has contacts I don't, and vice versa. But … I admit that I am curious about him. You saw how secretive he is about his private life. And I still didn't get an answer about why LeeJay had such a crusade against him. But there's nothing else. He's just a friend."

„Will you come home with me tonight?"

She looked at her watch and opened her mouth in that cute surprised O that was typically Beth. „I didn't realize it was that late. Almost no tonight left for us."

„I'll make it worth your while."

She grinned. „Race you there, okay?" She kissed me briefly, closed her computer, grabbed her purse and her take-out and ran out. I was still reeling from how quickly she was able to change gears, when she gave me that come-hither look. I hurried to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night she told me she had to go on the hunt with Mick again to find out more about the homicide. They had a possible clue, but she couldn't tell me what it was. I was a bit disappointed that she had another night with Mick and without me. Her schedule was so nocturnal lately, while I had to work from nine to five mostly. It clashed with my need for us to be together.

When she got home it was three in the morning, and she was exhausted. She told me they did find a woman dead in her house, and her husband had vanished. They had thought he might be a witness, as his car was found abandoned near the site of the two murders.

„He might be the murderer." I suggested.

„I'm not sure, but maybe he is. He could have murdered his wife and then skipped town. But there is no motive for the murder of the store clerk and the businessman downtown. And why didn't he take his car?"

Beth paused, trying to gather her thoughts. It seemed that she hadn't quite sorted through all the facts yet.

„We went to the hospital where he worked. It was our last resort, but oddly, his colleagues told us he was there. I wonder if he would really murder his wife and then go to work. Maybe he didn't do it. Then again, when Mick found him and confronted him about the three homicides, he ran. Mick chased him through the hospital, but lost him at the emergency staircase."

I could see dark rings under her eyes and red blotches on her neck, always a sign that she was overworked. „Will you be able to sleep after this?" I asked her.

„I hope so." she said. „I'm beat."

When we crawled into bed I spooned up behind her and tried to hold her safe and warm. I fell asleep immediately.

Next morning she didn't look like she had slept at all. Seeing a dead woman in her own house must have shaken her up pretty badly. Or maybe there was more to that story.

I had to get to work. She told me she would go to the police to make a statement and then write up her story, and possibly take the remainder of the day off. I really hoped she would get some rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I admit I was curious. Beth had been freaked out about the Spaulding case, and I got that; she had killed a man. Now she had seen three murder victims lying in their own blood with slashed necks, one of them in her own home, and she was pretty shaken, but not freaked out. Her report on what happened was concise and to the point, but for my taste there were more questions opened than answered. So I dared to take a look at the case file on the D.A.'s desk when he was at lunch.

Not much more than what she told me. There was Mick's statement and Beth's statement, the people in the hospital. One of the nurses said that there were other strange people walking around on internal ward that night, a mousy older man, a leather clad woman who had two dangerous looking men with her, but she didn't see much of them because she was busy, and dismissed them as visitors. She admitted to the cop that it was unusual to have so much traffic past midnight.

A patient told the police that another doctor had visited her and was quite friendly, but then someone came in and they had a row. She couldn't understand what they were saying, as she was pretty out of it after her surgery, but she thought they were growling at each other. She wasn't really sure, but thought that this happened twice. The doctor ran out the second time it happened.

That matched with Mick's statement that he confronted Dr. Pollock in a patient's room, but it didn't answer who was the person before that. And why did they growl at each other? Could the statement of a heavily-sedated patient after surgery be trusted? What was Dr. Pollock so angry about?

There was no way to make sense of it. Dr. Pollock was at large, no-one knew if he had killed his wife or not. His prints were all over his house, of course, so no clue from there. And there was no way to link him to the other two murders except that his car was abandoned in the vicinity.

During the following week I had lots of work with the trial against Fayed, but in the evening I would go to Beth or she would come over. We had a cozy time on the couch, went to the movies once and made love. Everything seemed to be fine. I managed to find Leni Hayes and to convince her to testify, and placed her in a safe house. Life was good for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

A knock on Josh's door told him his visitor had arrived. He led Morgan Vincent to a seat and took his place behind the desk. He decided to wait for her to speak first, maybe that would make her nervous and he would get some reaction out of her. But she was cold as ice, just sat there, smiled at him and waited.

He finally had to start the game. He didn't have all day.

„Ms. Vincent, thank you for coming. Your photo actually helped us a lot in the trial against Mr. Fayed. I asked you to come here because I'm curious. How did you know back then that we were searching for Jack Toland? It wasn't made official until the trial started again."

She cocked her head to the side and gave him one of those dazzling smiles. „Glad to be of service, Mr. Lindsey. It was a contact at Buzzwire who gave me the information. I work for them from time to time."

He was electrified. He never would have thought about a connection between Morgan and Beth.

„Can you give me a name?"

„Am I in trouble?" Her voice was hesitant, faltering. There was fear, apprehension. He had her.

„Not really. I'm just curious because that information was confidential. It bugs me that an internet news agency had it."

„It wasn't official, and they didn't use the information."

He was impressed. She held her ground.

„Why did they give it to you in the first place?"

„She just needed to talk to someone." A slip. Her contact was a woman.

Morgan realized she had revealed something, hesitated, then went on. „She knew about the Fayed trial and was excited about the prospect of it going further. I was only there to give her material for another story."

„And how did she know?"

„I don't know. Maybe there's a leak in your department."

„So she must have had a photo of Jack Toland. Otherwise you wouldn't have recognized him."

„I'm a photographer, I see patterns. She had a photo of a business meeting between Fayed and lots of others. Toland was only one of them."

„And you recognized him in beach trunks and from a distance?"

„As I said, I'm a photographer, I remember every face I see."

He leaned forward, putting his hands on the desk. „Ms. Vincent, I need to know who gave you the information that we were searching for Toland. Because, frankly, I also suspect that there is a leak in my office, and this could have serious consequences."

She licked her lips, then took her lower lip between her teeth. She looked adorable. He knew he was putting a lot of pressure on her, but he needed to know what her agenda was.

„Mr. Lindsey, you are putting me into a very difficult situation. I promised not to tell. I only gave you the photos because I thought it might help your case. If I give up my source, I will never work for Buzzwire again."

„I understand. But if you don't want to tell, don't be surprised when I try other ways of finding out."

She nodded and started to get up.

On the spur of the moment he asked, „Would you like to have lunch with me? Tomorrow?"

She looked up, surprised and wary. „You only want to butter me up to give you my source."

He tried not to smile. She might have hit nearer than he cared to admit. But there was more. He found her intriguing; He wanted to talk to her, maybe spar some more.

„It's fun to butter you up. So, would you?"

„Okay. There's this really nice french restaurant I like. Maison Robert, on Mulholland Drive. You know it?"

„Never been there, but I'll find it. Is 12.30 okay?"

„I'll be there. Good bye, Mr. Lindsey."

He led her to the elevator, said a quick good-bye and turned around. Kevin came from the copier and saw them. „She's a real looker, isn't she?" he smirked.

„First of all, she's a witness who doesn't talk." Josh was surprised at himself when he realized he was angry. And not only at Morgan, but at Kevin, too. But he had no time to dwell on why he was angry. He had work to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan Vincent was fashionably late. He had taken a table for two in a secluded corner on the patio, away from the street and the wind. He pulled back her seat, and while she studied the menu he admired the view. She was a classic beauty, dark hair, only a hint of tan, stylish clothes. Today she was wearing more make-up than when they met at his office, blood red lipstick, a hint of kohl, bringing out her dark eyelashes.

She ordered a dish that he couldn't even pronounce, something French. „You speak french?"

„Yes, I learned it at high school and spent a few months in France."

He had never been to Europe, but loved history, so he was curious. They talked about her portfolio, about French cathedrals and the landscape of Burgundy, about the morning light in Provence. That is, she talked and he listened, mesmerized by the way she was able to convey pictures with words. She was animated, full of energy.

She must have realized the effect she had on him, because she stopped describing the ruins of the ancient Roman theatre in Orange. She cocked her head, smiled and said, „Are you interested in me?"

He swallowed. „I have a girlfriend."

„As if that ever stopped someone." She looked at him playfully.

He looked away. Was he? Interested, that is. He wasn't sure. He had lots of friends, male and female, colleagues, his and Beth's. But he wasn't attracted to them. Morgan was – different, like she had a whole world behind her words. Without even trying she had a wisdom in her observations as though she had lived more than one life. And she was seriously sexy. Beth was kind of bland when she didn't make an effort, in practical clothes, jeans and a blouse, hair just stashed away from her face with a clasp. She knew how to dress up, and she was fun, and they had lots of common interests, especially their work with crime and justice, but sometimes he had the uneasy feeling there was something missing.

Morgan was still waiting for a reaction. He shook his head. „Sorry, spaced out for a moment."

She smiled, a dazzling, almost triumphant, but friendly, understanding smile. „It's okay. Sorry. I won't bother you if you have a girlfriend."

He grinned. „But you'd try if I hadn't?"

She looked at her watch. „I have to go."

He was satisfied that she changed the subject right at that moment. It gave his pride a boost; it was the only answer he needed. After paying for their lunch he helped her into her jacket and guided her through the labyrinth of chairs and tables towards the entrance.

„Thank you for the conversation." he said, trying to sound professional and neutral. „We have to do this again some time."

„Yeah," she said, distracted, searching for her car keys. „Maybe. Bye, Mr. Lindsey."

„Josh," he insisted.

„Bye, Josh."

She smiled, just a glance over her shoulder, then hurried to her car and got inside. He stood there, hands in his pockets, until she pulled away. Then he walked to his own car, grinning like an idiot. Morgan was something else. He felt like he was being drawn into a spider's web, but it was fun and exciting. As long as he knew what he really wanted, there was no danger of being trapped.

But he still hadn't found out who her contact was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Twists of Fate – Chapter 9

It was Saturday night and Beth was waiting for him at his apartment. They had dinner and watched a movie, but he was distracted, wondering if he should ask her about Morgan. They laid down on the bed, and he opened his laptop to check the latest news.

She put her own laptop down and turned to him. „I did a broadcast today about the Fayed case."

„You did?" He smiled at her enthusiasm to share her report with him and opened Buzzwire's site to watch her broadcast.

„Your confidence in me is overwhelming," he commented.

She cuddled up to him. „I think I was overcompensating with the dry and factual. I was afraid I would start babbling about how hot you are."

Oh, he thought. She tried to make light of it, but there was an uncomfortable truth behind her words. The fact that they both were involved in this case from different and sometimes clashing sides was taking a toll. She knew she had to keep their relationship hidden. And she wanted him to know that she was being discreet.

It was as good an opportunity as ever, so he asked, „Do you know a photographer named Morgan Vincent?"

„Well, yes. She's a freelance, and Buzzwire sometimes buys her photos. She's been around once in a while." Beth was totally open.

„How well do you know her?"

„What's up, Josh? I haven't talked to her more than maybe two or three times. And how do you know her?"

He stroked his palm across his chin. „She came to me with photos of Jack Toland, way before it was official that we were searching for him. She told me she talked to someone at Buzzwire."

She sat up, her face red and her voice angry. „And you immediately jumped to the conclusion that I shared information with her?"

„No, Beth. No. I was just wondering, and not about you. I know I can trust you. And I know that I didn't tell you about Toland."

„Sorry." She lay back down, calmer.

„Don't fret, Beth. I'm not accusing you, but it sounded like I was. I'm sorry."

She paused, thinking.

„You know, maybe it was Maureen she talked to. Mo was the first one who knew that the Fayed trial would be something big. She assigned me specifically to this, knowing that you are my boyfriend. It struck me as dangerous, but then again, from her side it's understandable. She hoped I'd get some inside info."

He huffed. „Well, I'm glad you have such integrity. I'm worried there's a leak. And Morgan still isn't revealing her source."

„Did you meet her more than once?"

„I had lunch with her yesterday, trying to get her to open up, but she didn't."

„She's beautiful, isn't she?"

He smiled, her sudden insecurity was as cute as her confidence had been earlier. „Who would cheat … on this?" he quipped, gesturing at her. She laughed and snuggled up again.

„So, what do you have cooked up for Monday?"

He struggled to keep a straight face, but was proud of her for being so smart. „What are you talking about?"

„Please. All the late night calls, the cat that ate the canary smile?"

He was amused, but he couldn't reveal anything, of course.

„Maybe I'm cheating on you," he said matter-of-factly.

She positioned herself on his bed and made a flourishing gesture across her body.

„Who would cheat … on this?" He smiled. Her self confidence was sexy.

He gave her a quick kiss. „Good point."

She chuckled, but didn't relent, asking if he had a secret witness. He should have known that he couldn't get away without giving her some answers.

He decided to give her just a hint with a remark that he could later pretend to have been sarcastic. „Yeah, right. Let's tell the reporter all about the secret witness stashed away in a safe house."

There was a secret witness stashed away, but he couldn't tell her until after the trial started on Monday. He hated having secrets from her. But she had her secrets too, it was inevitable in her line of work.

Josh shook his head and grinned. He was in too much of a good mood to spoil it. He closed his computer, carefully placed it on the floor and took Beth in his arms. He kissed her, with tenderness and care.

The evening could have evolved into something even more pleasurable, but his phone interrupted. He looked at the display in trepidation.

„Sorry, Beth. It's Kevin."

She looked up in alarm. If he had a witness, a call from Kevin would not be good.

Listening to his colleague his face fell. The safe house had been raided, the two officers were dead, Leni was gone. „I'm with you in ten minutes."

He jumped out of bed and searched for his clothes. „Beth, I have to go. My witness has just been raided, and you know what that means."

She looked at him in shock. „Dead?"

„No, she ran, we have to find her. Police are on the way."

„Can I go with you?"

„Not yet, Beth. We can't have the media pick up on this."

She hugged him, gave him his car keys that he was patting his pants for and shoved him towards the door. „I understand. Go." A brief peck on the cheek, and he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The officer who came at the shift change had called Kevin as soon as he saw the door hanging off its hinges. Josh tried not to get in the way of the forensic unit who were busy gathering evidence. They had removed the bodies of the officers already and were busy numbering every blood splash and bullet hole.

Josh talked briefly with Carl Davis who was running this investigation. No sign of Leni Hayes. And they had no idea how she escaped and where to. Josh was so frustrated he could have banged a hole in the wall if there wasn't enough mayhem already.

„We have to find her before Fayed does!"

„I know, Josh. But we have nothing. What do we do?"

„I need to think. I'm gonna go home and get a shower and a change of clothes, okay?"

Carl patted him on the back and let him go.

Josh drove home numb from exhaustion. It was almost dawn already. When he opened the door Beth was standing in the living room and immediately rushed over to give him a hug.

He told her what had happened.

„I'm so sorry, Josh. What will you do now?"

„I can't trust my own people on this. I have a leak. Otherwise noone would have found Leni."

Beth looked out of the window, thinking. „So you need an outsider to help. Maybe I could look into it, try to find out where she would go."

„That's too dangerous, Beth. And it would probably take too long. What about Mick? I heard he has a track record of finding people."

„You would really hire Mick? I thought you didn't like him."

„I wasn't really sure about him with the Spaulding case, but he proved that he was innocent. And if you two work together so well, why shouldn't I use that? On the other hand, this is a really difficult case on a different scale than a runaway teenager or a cheating spouse, so I'm not sure if Mick is up to it."

She looked as if she was offended. „What Mick does is much more than that. He has a track record of solving seemingly impossible cases."

His head was spinning. If she trusted Mick, he probably should do the same. And he needed his help, desperately.

„It's Sunday morning, 5 a.m. You sure you can call him?"

She smiled a secret smile and dialed. „Hey, it's Beth. I know it's a bad time, but it's an emergency. Can Josh and I come over?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car she suddenly cleared her throat and said: „Josh, if I help you on this case, I want to get something out of it."

„What?"

„Quid pro quo. I want the story about Leni's recovery."

He was too tense and exhausted to care. „Okay, but only after everything is resolved and the trial's under way."

„Of course. I would never compromise you."

„Do you think that Morgan could be the leak?"

She thought about that for a while. „I don't know. She'd need a contact in your department, wouldn't she?"

„Yeah. Oh, I don't know. I go through the faces of all the people in the office and try to imagine who could be the one. It's devastating."

„I know. Don't trust anybody of them with information from now on. We will find Leni."

„We?"

„If Mick agrees to help, I'm going with him, as far as he lets me."

He was surprised about that and concerned for her safety. „Why?"

„With Mick it's never boring. His way of working is fascinating. He has this unique way of finding clues. I can't explain it. But I don't wanna miss a thing."

He was a bit irritated. Here they were, his career at stake, the life of his witness at stake, two officers dead and a dangerous leak in his office unresolved, and she was thinking about adventure and getting a thrill out of this. Maybe they really were at two very different stages professionally. At that moment, he didn't understand her at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

When we reached Mick's building and went up in the elevator, Beth hushed all of a sudden.

„I'm not so sure that we should crash his home on a Sunday morning. He's a very private person."

„Beth, it's too late for that now. He said it was okay, so it will be okay. I'll take the blame, it's my case, and I asked you to call him, okay?"

She smiled, still unsure.

Since it was a Sunday and these weren't exactly office hours I knocked on the apartment door. He opened immediately with a calm „Hey. Come in."

Beth had been here before and despite her prior reservations was comfortable enough to put her purse down on his sidetable and take a few steps in. I stayed behind, trying to take in as much as I could of St. John's way of living. Beth was right, he was an interesting person. His apartment was stylish and spacious without being huge. The furniture was modern, understated and expensive. An open staircase led to an upper floor. The room was meticulously clean and tidy, but still seemed comfy and lived-in. Every visitor's view was led to the unusually-crafted bookcase at the opposite wall. There was some modern artwork and photography splashed here and there. One of the paintings framed the doorway to his office.

Mick walked to the kitchen island and made coffee. His kitchen was out of step with the rest of the apartment. It consisted of an open counter and lots of shelves. The shelves contained neatly-arranged, empty, glass vessels in various shapes and sizes, but there was not a cooking utensil to be found, no food except for a bowl of red apples that weren't very fresh, and a glass-fronted fridge that contained only a few limes. Seemed like Mick had planned to go grocery shopping that day. On the other hand, the place looked as if it was hardly ever used, more like a museum exhibit than a fully functional kitchen. I wondered if he ever even made a sandwich.

While the coffee was brewing all three of us were silent. Beth and Mick were sharing some meaningful glances that I didn't understand. She went to his bookcase and looked through the titles. Mick looked tired and annoyed, but he tried hard to hide it. The sun was just starting to fall through the half open blinds of the windows. Maybe he had been up late.

I sorted through the information I had on Leni Hayes and wondered what I could tell him and what I shouldn't. When the coffee was ready Beth walked up to Mick to get a cup. He poured two glasses and shoved both handles in her direction.

„Josh." She handed me the cup.

The coffee was hot, and black. Seemed like he didn't have any milk, either.

I took a sip and a few steps towards him. He took up a position in the darkest corner.

I got down to business. „I'm sorry about crashing your Sunday morning, but I wouldn't do it if it wasn't an emergency."

He didn't even try to be friendly. He leaned on his arm in a way that should look cool and detached, but I could feel how much our visit was disturbing his equilibrium. „Well, you're here now, so…"

I tried to start again. „I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot. But I've heard good things from Beth."

„I'm glad the buzz is good. What's your point?"

Okay, so he wasn't interested in making this easy. Was he that way all the time, or just when I was around? In Beth's apartment he had been edgy, running circles, but that was understandable given the circumstances. Here he was stonewalling, guarded. Was he ever comfortable with people? Probably not.

I told him about the witness.

He asked bluntly, „Don't the cops work for you?"

So I had to tell him about the leak and that I needed someone outside the system to find her. I could see Beth was uncomfortable, so I added,„I actually had to drag Beth here. She didn't want me to bother you."

That came out a bit over the top, but he still listened.

„Okay. Tell me about your witness."

„Does this mean you'll do it?" If he didn't, if this was just curiosity, I wouldn't give him anything.

„It means I'll listen. Hey, you came to me."

Beth smiled, and I wondered what she thought was so amusing about this whole situation.

I explained the situation as briefly as possible, but tried to convey in how much danger Leni was. I had no inclination to spend longer than necessary with this guy, and just hoped he would understand.

He took only a second to think about it before he agreed to help with a simple, „Okay." Despite our differences I knew he was a man of his word.

Beth grabbed her purse and jacket. Mick accompanied us to the door. „Give me a minute to get ready. I'll meet you at the safe house."

I gave him the address, and we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car I replayed the conversation with Mick in my head. „What was your impression of Mick?" I asked her. „It seemed to me he didn't really want to do it."

She looked at me, her eyebrows raised. „That wasn't my impression. He was just taken by surprise. And he seemed tired."

„Yeah, I could see that. Maybe he just came home, huh?"

„Maybe. Lots of work for a P.I. on Saturday night, I guess."

I couldn't help myself, I needed to ask. „By the way, why were you looking at each other like that?"

She was instantly alarmed. Bad sign. „Like what?"

„Like you share a secret I am not privy to."

„Oh.", She hesitated, a little too long for my liking.

I got a bit angry. „Don't bother, Beth. If you don't want to tell me the truth, just don't tell me anything at all."

She looked down with a hurt expression, and I stared through the front window as if there was something more interesting than the streets to see.

After a long silence she looked up.

„I'm sorry, Josh. Mick told me some things about himself that I am not at liberty to tell. It has nothing to do with us, it's nothing you need to know, okay? Can you just drop it?"

Now I felt bad about my reaction. Couldn't she see that I was concerned about her growing closeness to this man? Why did they have to share secrets with each other, shutting me out? But as we were almost at my apartment, I swallowed my pride and let Beth out to get her car. She smiled as if nothing happened. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal for her, and that thought comforted me.

On my way to the safe house I tried to get my thoughts together. I wanted Mick to help me, and I needed to hide my jealousy. Beth had told me he had a unique way of working. It was an uncomfortable feeling to be equally repulsed and intrigued by Mick St. John. I wondered if that was the reaction he elicited from other people, too. I would try to talk to Carl about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Mick was leaning against his bottle green convertible when I reached the safe house. He looked comfortable and confident in his dark clothes, but his demeanor was tense. He waited until I was close and then bounced upright to visit the crime scene with me, his only greeting a terse nod. The officer at the door asked me who he was.

I bellowed, „That's none of your concern," then smiled sheepishly.

I was stressed out and couldn't contain my frustration, but I wasn't normally one to take it out on the beat cops.

We climbed the stairs and reached the ruined door to the apartment. Mick stopped, looked at the door intently, closed his eyes briefly and sniffed. He sniffed! Then he ran his index finger across the spyhole and took another sniff.

He entered the apartment, taking in the plastic markers, the blood stains, the bullet shells and the overturned furniture with a hard stare and total concentration. He seemed to forget everyone in the room and use all of his senses to gather information.

He looked at the blood stains as if trying to figure something out. I explained that two cops had been shot. Officer Novak, having lost two colleagues, quipped something sarcastic about the graveyard shift. St. John put her in her place, „Probably wouldn't use that term today, if I was you."

I didn't have to wonder why he had so few friends. If looks could kill he would have been dead where he stood. Novak was curious about Mick, but I didn't answer her questions. I couldn't trust anybody at this point. And I didn't want anything to disturb Mick's concentration now.

He said it was only one shooter as if he was absolutely sure, not just guessing like we all were at that point. His comment about the smoke-bomb was convincing, though.

What bugged me was that he was so sure that the blood wasn't Leni's. He actually said, „There's no oestrogen." What was he, a human police dog? Again, he said it with assurance and determination, as if it was the most logical thing to say.

I commented on his interesting way of working and on what Beth told me about him. He didn't answer, didn't look at me, just retraced Leni's steps. I wondered how he picked up on things from so little evidence.

We were now at the back stairs where Leni was told to escape if there was trouble. Mick said she didn't, because there were bullets flying. It seemed like he was proud of his assessment of the situation. It was as if he was psychic, as if he saw the scene before his very eyes. He was the epitome of composure and concentration.

Instead of following her steps downstairs, he went upstairs to the closed window of the hallway that led to the fire escape. He told me she went out the window and cut herself on the way out.

There was no evidence marker. The CSI team hadn't checked here. How did he even see the small droplet of blood that I could hardly make out now that I knew it was there?

Mick opened the window and climbed out. An officer came with a question and distracted me for a moment. But I could hear Mick kicking the ladder loose and it rattled to the ground. I wondered how Leni had managed to get the rusty thing down and if the attacker had heard her. A moment later I looked out and Mick was flying down. Really, he wasn't using the ladder at all, but flew down, landing gently as if nothing unusual had happened. I got an eerie  
feeling that I had been privy to something big. And secret. When Mick looked up I drew my head back so he wouldn't know I had seen him.

It took me a bit longer to get down, as I used the stairs. I decided to keep silent about what I had just seen; I needed to think about it a bit longer.

From what I had seen Mick was very capable of finding someone. I was glad Beth got him to help. When I met her outside she was in reporter mode, immediately asking questions. I reminded her that she would get all the facts, but not yet. To describe her as unimpressed would be an understatement.

Mick interrupted us before Beth could persuade me to give up anything I would regret later. He told me that the trail ended where a big car was parked. He got that from tire marks. I was sure it was Officer Colden's truck, and hurried to get a warrant to find it. Neither Mick nor Beth were exactly happy with that, they were both impatient to find Leni. But for now  
I had to play by the rules. If they found another way, I didn't want to know. So I asked them to keep me informed and left, sure that they would use other means to find the truck. Beth was already working on it, phone in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the office I asked for a warrant first, then I dictated a record of all the facts for future reference.

Kevin came in, looking as dishevelled as I felt.

„What a day, huh?" he quipped. „Do they have a trace yet?"

„Leni got away with Officer Colden's truck, but we haven't found it yet. Did you get anything from the coroner or the CSI team?"

„Nothing helpful yet. Bullets are nothing special, no records on the gun, assassin left no traces, no footprints. Maybe some of the blood is his, but I doubt it. There's nothing yet to help find Leni."

I sent him out and turned my chair towards the window, trying to collect my thoughts about Mick. Something was off about him, the sniffing, the conclusions he reached despite almost no evidence, the two-storey jump. Had Beth maybe seen some of that before?

Was this the secret he shared with Beth? And should I tell her that I suspected something wasn't right with Mick? If she knew, she would probably deny it. If she didn't know, she wouldn't believe a word. I would have to keep quiet, but I would definitely keep an eye on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had my hands full with the search for Leni, but when Carl came over to give me a report on where they were with their investigations, I took the opportunity to ask him about Mick.

„By the way, Beth and Mick St. John are trying to help with this case."  
He looked up with a solemn expression. „I heard about that from Detective Novak. Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

„I know that I can trust Beth, and St. John has been very helpful already. He found out how Leni left the house and that she took Colden's truck to get away. I'm not really impressed by the fact that your team missed that the truck was gone."

Carl pursed his lips and tried to defend his guys. „It was dark when we got there, and no-one knew what type of car Colden had."

„Well, you would have found it sooner or later, but Mick found it sooner. Have you worked with him before?"

Carl took a seat. „Listen, this guy is seriously creepy, in a way, but he has helped us out in lots of cases. He doesn't reveal his methods, but he finds missing people and catches some really bad guys on a regular basis. His track record is impressive. You know about the blood cult at the University and about Spaulding already, Beth was involved. It seems that  
since the two of them are working together, she gets all those creepy horror stories. Good for her career, but I worry about her safety."

„Tell me something I don't know. She trusts Mick with her life, and up to now she was right about him. Still, you say he's creepy. In what way?"

Carl leaned forward. „Just the way he keeps his methods secret. He gets the bad guys before we even know that there's a case. And then there are the cases where the bad guy just vanishes into dust. Like that Dr. Pollock last week. Mick either lets them go or he has some kind of vigilante justice going that we just can't prove."

I was stunned. „You think he kills them himself and hides the evidence? Like some kind of Batman?"

„Sounds childish the way you say it, but I'm just not sure what to make of him."

„Okay. Whenever you find something odd in relation to Mick St. John, tell me. I will open a file to collect what we know. Whatever it is, in case something really bad happens, I want to be prepared."

Carl stood up. „Just don't hurt Beth. She believes in him."

I wasn't stupid. „Of course. I'll keep this from her, for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later Beth called.

„Josh, listen, we found out where Leni went. We found Colden's car in Dalton Street, she went to Jack Toland's house to clean up and get a weapon. The police seal at his door was broken. Did you know they were in love with each other? Didn't the police check here for her?"

I could have slapped myself. Why hadn't I thought of that, knowing that they were involved?

„Is she there?"

„No, she left again. Mick is going after her alone, as she's scared and armed. He has a lead, but I better not tell you until he finds her. Your phone might still be tagged, right?"

That was what I was afraid of. „What will you do now?"

„I'll be with you in an hour, so we can talk. Any clues on your side?"

„None, yet. Oh, and this is totally off the record, but I'm glad you found Colden's car, and I don't need to know how."

I could feel her smirk through the phone. „You're welcome."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth relaxed on the sofa in my office. She seemed totally at ease, glowing with pride that she managed to find Leni when I hadn't. I was pacing, waiting for the pieces of the puzzle to fall into place.

„Why haven't we heard from St. John yet?" I asked no-one in particular.

„Mick seems pretty confident he can get the jump on her." Beth answered.

„Seems like he can get the jump on just about anyone." I snapped.

Beth looked up, she picked up on my apprehension. I wasn't sure it was a smart move to start this conversation now, but I was rescued by Kevin coming in with new evidence, and jokingly hitting on Beth.

Kevin brought news that Officer Colden had called a phone registered to Fayed just before the raid. Beth and I were both stumped. Had he called his murderer? Kevin seemed convinced that the leak was plugged now. He was talking about the body count as if it was a joke, but this was way too serious for that. I immediately called the judge to get a warrant to find  
out who Colden called. It was noon already and we still hadn't got Leni back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I had the warrant, I was on my way to Fayed. Beth came along, but stayed outside.

While we waited for the doorman to inform Fayed about the warrant, she got a call from Mick. He told me that Leni was with him in Victorville and was ready to come back to L.A. I assured him I would send someone from Victorville PD within an hour. He wanted to do this alone, but I felt like they weren't safe unless they had police protection. So I sent Kevin to  
notify someone in Victorville.

A few minutes later Beth found out that the phone belonged to Fayed's daughter, Mara. It was kind of awkward for me, because Fayed played cool and now my whole plan to intimidate him was crumbling.

But worse was the notion that if Colden wasn't the leak, there was still someone else. And someone might know about Victorville, so Leni and Mick were in danger again. There was nothing I could do for now, except for asking Beth to call Mick. She told me the call didn't go through. Why did that always happen at the worst moment?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the office a call came in that Mick and Leni had stolen a cop car and were nuked on the highway. Seemed like Fayed had gotten wind of their position and had sent heavy weaponry to take them out. The police were there within minutes, but the wreck was so hot no-one could go near.

When I told Beth about it she was shocked. She turned around, frozen, fighting back her tears. I wanted to take her in my arms, but she didn't react. „You're okay?" I asked.

She fumed, tears in her eyes. „You got a big problem. Mick didn't talk to anybody but you and I."

„You're suggesting that I'm the leak?" I was appalled.

„I'm saying that someone on your team is responsible, and you should find out who."

She turned and left. I was at a loss what to do.

This was something that left me with as much anger and frustration and grief as her. I had no case, I had no witness, I still had a leak that I was responsible for, and now another two people had been killed without evidence.

Why didn't she come to me for comfort, or share my disappointment? Why did she accuse me and then leave?

On the other hand, I had to admit that she had a point. I had pulled Mick into this case without making sure that he would be safe, that the traitor couldn't find out where he went. I had talked about Victorville loud and clear at Fayed's door, so that either his bodyguards or my own people could overhear. And I still had no clue.

What could I do now? Nothing but wait it out. I wouldn't decide anything until I had more facts and some time to think. Talking was what brought this mess about. I couldn't trust anyone any more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later Beth called to tell me that Mick and Leni were alive and in some rundown motel in the desert. Her voice was still shocked, but relieved.

„Beth, that's great news. I will not trust this information to anybody until I know who the leak is. Can you tell them to stay there until I have solved this here and can safely tell Victorville PD to pick them up tomorrow?"

„Josh, that's not practical. I'll just pick them up myself."

„You're not safe, Beth. What if Fayed sends another assassin, or helicopter?"

„And he couldn't just send them to the motel now? There's a chance that Fayed knows they are alive."

She had a point.

„Especially so, if that's the case. I want you to stay away from them. Just call them and tell them to stay put."

She argued. „I appreciate that you worry about my safety, but I need to make sure they are okay."

I wanted to talk her out of going to Mick, but she was all set. She was talking fast, as if she was trying to get off the phone. And before I could raise any more arguments, she ended the call. I was sure she was already on her way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I needed to make a move now. My main suspects for the leak were Kevin and Novak. She had just changed shifts with Colden the evening of the raid, and Kevin had been closest to me when I talked to Beth about Victorville; so either of them could be the one who leaked the info to Fayed.

I was hungry anyway and wanted to appear relaxed, so I warmed a box of Chinese in the microwave and called them both in.

I told them that Mick and Leni were safe. Kevin stayed cool; Kim looked at us in open happiness. „That's great." She was curious about what happened, but I couldn't tell them anything. I told her I didn't know myself.

I revealed that Victorville P.D. would get instructions to get them first thing tomorrow. I didn't tell them where they could find Leni, so they would still be safe whatever one of my two suspects leaked.

Both left my office. Then I followed Kevin, Bart followed Novak. I wasn't really expecting Kevin to do something like this, but I couldn't imagine Novak to be a traitor, either.

So, it was really a punch in the gut when Kevin sat down in his cubicle, pulled out his cellphone and told someone, „Victorville PD, 0600 tomorrow."

He had the nerve to try excuses. I didn't even listen. I was so angry I just punched him. That we were friends made it so much worse.

As soon as Kevin was arrested and taken away I apologized to Kim for suspecting her. She took it without fuss. „You did what you had to do. I would have done the same. Now let's get them home safe."

I called Beth, but didn't get through. Where was she? I really hoped she hadn't gone after Mick; there was still the possibility that Fayed's people found them, especially after Kevin's phone call. There was only so much shelter in a certain radius around the accident site.

On the spur of the moment I called Carl and told him and Novak to drive out and get Leni back. If I could reasonably have left my office, I would have gone, too. I would leave Victorville PD out of this. That way, I could make sure that Beth would be safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost twilight when I got a call from Carl that they were pulling up at the police headquarters. I rushed there, completely disregarding the speed limit. Was Beth safe? Was Leni okay? And how had she and Mick managed to escape the burned car? Unanswered questions were clogging my brain so that I almost couldn't think. The sleepless night didn't help either. But I had to keep it together for at least a few more hours, until we had sorted this mess out.

I took the stairs to Carl's floor; I was too impatient and wound up to wait for the elevator. When I scanned the room I could see Leni sitting with Carl in his office, talking. She seemed fine as far as I could see. Beth was sitting in another corner and a medic was treating her. I rushed towards them.

„Beth! Beth, are you okay?"

She looked up, with weary eyes but a triumphant smile. „Josh! Everything is fine. I just hurt myself on some – fence. It's nothing, really." The medic finished wrapping her wrist and reminded her to visit a doctor if infection should set in. She nodded.

When the medic had left I knelt down next to her and watched her face. She was sitting hunched over, as if holding herself upright was too much work. There were bags under her eyes, from crying or exhaustion I didn't know. She was paler than usual. But she beamed with pride.

„We got Leni back." she enthused. „Mick found her and kept her safe. The thug Fayed sent is dead."

I was stunned. „Tell me everything."

She struggled to get the story together from the beginning. „When I came to the motel Leni was in the main room. Mick had some kind of heat stroke or something. He was smart enough to lay down in the tub with lots of cold water. When I got there, he was already getting better. But when I left the bathroom to look after Leni, a man grabbed me and threatened me with a gun. He was searching for Leni. Mick must have heard him, he punched him and saved Leni and me."

Beth stopped and took a sip of orange juice. She was really tired, but continued.

„The man must have fallen really awkwardly on the bed frame, because his neck broke. It was dark and I was shocked, I didn't really see it happen. Leni is such a smart and brave girl, she had been hiding in a closet when she heard the door open. I brought some food with me, so we ate and waited. Leni fell asleep on the bed. About an hour later Carl pulled up. I was so relieved that it was over."

„Thank God you are safe. I was so worried about you. And about Leni, too."

„She is ready to testify." Beth announced.

„That's great. I thought I had lost the case." That wasn't all I thought I had lost, but I didn't want to remind her of the row we had.

But her thoughts went into the same direction. „Did you find the leak?"

„I did. It was Kevin."

She hugged me. „Oh, Josh, I'm so sorry. He was your friend."

„Yeah. He was."

I needed to stretch my legs, so I pulled up another chair and we sat in companionable silence for a while, close to each other. Carl came out with Leni, and she hugged me. „Mr. Lindsey, I'm sorry that I ran. I was just so confused. I didn't know whom to trust anymore."

„I understand, Leni. Carl will take you to another safe house. This time you will be safe, the leak is plugged. We found out who gave you up to Fayed. It won't happen again."

In the background Carl gave instructions to an officer and then told Leni to go with him. She hesitated, but her exhaustion won over her mistrust. She said good-bye and left.

Carl waved a folder. „Leni already gave her statement about today's events. There are still some questions open, but it seems that Fayed sent a fake cop who had stolen a Victorville police car to kill Leni. Mick picked up on something and fled with her, and they took the police cruiser. Then Fayed sent a helicopter to nuke them, but they escaped again. St. John is resourceful. They had to walk through the desert, and Mick got sick. When we got to the motel he was on the mend, but still very pale."

„Speaking of him, where is he?" I asked, looking around.

Beth answered. „He was really exhausted and asked to be taken back to his car. He went home."

Carl butted in. „He promised to come over after he had some sleep and give his statement."

I wondered about that. It wasn't like Mick St. John not to finish a job to the very end. But it seemed that he hadn't had any sleep for 24 hours or more and had fallen sick in the desert, so I understood.

I took Beth home. Finally, we would get some rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up it was only 1.30 pm. Beth was rustling about in the bathroom. When she came out I looked at her incredulously. She was dressed and ready to go.

„What are you doing? You need your rest."

„I have to get to work and put the story out. News don't wait."

„Beth, you have been up all night, two nights actually, and have been hurt. Don't you think you deserve a break?"

„If I don't go, someone else will make a story out of this, and I want to have control over what they say. You don't want this to mess with your trial, do you?"

She had a point. It was her story from the start, and any unfortunate word choice or misinterpreted factoid could jeopardize the case. I could trust Beth to say only what needed to be said.

„Can I at least drive you?" I asked.

„No, you need your sleep too, and I'm almost ready anyway. Bye."

And with that, she was gone.

But she was right, there were still things to be done. With a sigh and a groan I got up and padded into her bathroom to clean myself up. I would need to make a pitstop at home. The trial was up again and I had to prepare for a press conference.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I pulled into my driveway there was a car standing at the curb, and when I got out the other car's door opened. It was Morgan. I freaked out for a moment. Why would she come to my home, and how did she know my address in the first place? Was she stalking me?

But curiosity won over, and I tried to put on a calm and collected demeanor. She came over, dressed in jeans and a shirt and without any make-up.

„Josh, I need to talk to you." she immediately said, moving closer.

„What do you want here? Why didn't you see me at my office?"

„I couldn't wait. I need to apologize to you."

Still hesitating, I decided to let her in. I gestured her to follow me.

I hadn't been at my apartment for two days. First I opened the blinds and put on a kettle for tea. I motioned for her to sit down on the couch. While I busied myself with putting together milk, sugar, cups and a few bisquits I wondered what had Morgan so worried that she would come here. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She was nervous, twisting a white kerchief in her hands, looking around all the time, taking stock of the apartment.

Bringing the tea over I sat down. „Okay, spill. This has to do with the leak, hasn't it?"

„Josh, please promise that this will stay off the record. I messed up, and I'm sorry, but I don't want to be investigated because of this."

„Of course you wouldn't want that." I answered with a stern expression. „But if anything you did is criminal, I'll have no choice but to turn you in."

She shivered. „I did nothing wrong except for not disclosing my source." She looked down at her lap, still twisting her kerchief. „It was Kevin. He gave the information to Mo, the editor of Buzzwire, and she talked to me. If I had known that he gave information to Fayed too, I would have told you. I never wanted anybody to get hurt."

She sounded really remorseful, but there was still a lot missing. „How do you know that Kevin was the leak in the Fayed case?"

„Mo just called an hour ago to tell me that Kevin had been arrested. You wouldn't arrest him for leaking to the press. And she told me about what happened at that motel, too.

She – she hacked the police records."

I stood up. „Morgan, you know how serious this is. For one, you better never told me that someone hacked the police records. And then two officers are dead because of that leak, Leni has been in lots of danger, the P.I. who worked the case with us had severe heat stroke, and we all had a hard couple of days and nights because of this." I sat back down. „On the other hand, everything's fine now. I don't have to bring your name up, you know."

She looked up hopefully, her lashes full of unshed tears.

„Why are you doing this?" she asked.

If only I knew. It was true, if I didn't tell anybody that she knew more than she was supposed to know, it wouldn't come up. There was no need. And she was sitting there like the proverbial poor sinner. I just couldn't hurt her any further. On the other hand, it wasn't like me to let any detail of a case go. Maybe I was just too exhausted and too triumphant about the case going well to dwell on such a minor point.

„Go home, Morgan. I need to get to work. We won't talk about this again, okay?"

She nodded, stood up, her tea untouched, and I rose with her.

„Oh, one last thought." she said distractedly, grabbing her purse from the couch. „Something about what happened yesterday struck me as odd."

„What is it?"

„You said the P.I. suffered a heat stroke. Why wasn't Leni affected? She was in the sun as long as he."

I thought about that for a moment. „Maybe he didn't drink enough. Why does such a minor detail stand out for you?"

„Oh, I'm a photographer. I am a stickler for details. Never mind, it's not important."

Without warning, she hugged me tight, gave me a peck on the cheek, said „Thank you" in that husky voice of hers, and vanished out the door before I realized what had happened. I was paralyzed for a moment. Then I let the tea sit where it was, changed into a fresh shirt and hurried for my office. I had work to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Thankfully, the craziness died down over the next couple of days.

A few days later I was cleaning up the kitchen as Beth sat watching her own broadcast about the trial. Wishing for some peace and quiet I grabbed the remote and cut it off.

„Good guys win, the day is saved. You know the rest. How's the arm?" I kissed her wrist above the wound. She looked almost embarrassed.

„Oh, okay. It's all my fault. I'm such a klutz."

„Lucky thing you're so good looking," I joked, trying to make a connection.

She had been so quiet the last few days.

I still didn't understand why she was so subdued when I mentioned her wound. Now that that fateful day was over I was more proud of her than I was angry with her for risking her life. I made a big deal of caring for her and she let me, exhausted as she was the first day after the desert, but she grew increasingly edgy.

Her behaviour tonight was more than odd, though. She was guarded, she wouldn't tell me any details of what happened, the opposite of how she would usually drone on and on about her stories. Normally she would have rehashed every word Leni said, every detail of the motel and Mick's condition to find a way to milk it for her story, to make it into a tale of bravery and  
sacrifice. She would find connections between Leni and important witnesses of past trials. She would compare Mick to a superhero and Leni to a damsel in distress. But she did none of that now. Maybe she was still angry with me for my lack of concern when Mick was presumed dead.

I sat down on the bed. I hesitated. „Listen, I'm sorry about before. When you thought Mick was dead, I wasn't very understanding." If I felt guilty for bringing him into the case, how much worse must it have been for her? She was the one who had brought him into this.

Beth shook her head almost imperceptibly. „I didn't mean to accuse you. I was just upset."

I understood. She wasn't feeling guilty about Mick now, she was feeling guilty about accusing me. „All worked out okay," I said.

I hoped that was enough. I didn't want to rehash all our miscommunications. After all, it was a day to celebrate. We had both played our part in bringing Leni back. „We make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

She smiled at me but there was no warmth behind her eyes. I kissed her and stood to finish up in the kitchen. Her reaction bothered me. She seemed to be drifting further and further away and I had no idea what to do. Was I right to be jealous of Mick? Or was it something else?

We had our one-year anniversary in a week. I wasn't even sure if she had remembered. I would try to make it a day to celebrate, maybe invite some of our friends over, cook dinner, have some good conversation. I needed to think of a special gift for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was still busy tying up the last loose ends in the Fayed case. Leni was a big help, she was so fearless this time. We moved the trial up by using the issue of Leni's safety. It worked. Within a week her testimony was done, and she was moved to Boston as part of a witness protection program. She had no qualms about that, except that she missed Fayed's daughter. How could a  
monster like this terrorist have such a cute kid? She didn't deserve this. Her grandmother got custody of Maya, and it took me by surprise how upset I was that she was still in the clutches of Fayed's extended family while he was in jail.

The next night I asked Beth what she wanted to do for our anniversary. She  
looked at me in wonder.

„I hadn't even thought about it. I'm sorry, Josh. I should have remembered. But wasn't it the 16th?"

„You count from our first date, the video golf. I count from the accident on the parking deck."

She grinned. „I never had you down as a masochist. How can you prefer that crappy day over the night when we couldn't stop laughing?" Her face lit up at the memory. I adored her.

I couldn't think of a good comeback, so I just kissed her playfully. „How about we celebrate? We could invite friends over."

She didn't look very pleased at the prospect. Seems I'd managed to put my foot in it again. And then it hit me. How un-romantic of me. I should have prepared a quiet evening for her, light dinner, soft music, and a relaxing bath. Now I had ruined it. She would invite Melissa. We would never escape her nosiness, and it would be late before we finally got her out of our  
hair. Maybe I would be lucky and Beth would refuse.

She was scrunching up her nose in that cute way of hers. „Good idea, Josh. It's been ages since we had someone over. If you cook, I'll do the groceries. How many people do you think?"

„I thought about including Dan and Jake."

„Okay. I think I'll invite Marissa and her newest acquaintance."

No luck for me. I tried not to let my disappointment show. I had made my bed, I would lie in it. „Sounds good. How about something with chicken? That's easy to prepare beforehand, and everybody likes it." She agreed.

When we settled down for bed my eyes fell to her wrist again. I wasn't sure why, but the pattern of the two small wounds struck me as odd. I thought about what kind of tool would give her punctures like that. She had told me about a fence, but I didn't really buy it, especially since she was so reluctant to even talk about it or let me see it.

I decided to push her a little bit. Besides, it would give me an in to investigate further without alarming her. I would just play the concerned boyfriend.

„Beth, wouldn't it be better to get this checked out for tetanus? You know, the fence was probably dirty, that's really dangerous."

„Oh, I don't think… it's not infected, you know. The medic didn't say anything about that." She was flustered, looking away.

„Why don't we make an appointment with Dr. Rosin? Just to be on the safe side." I took her hands in mine. „Please, Beth. For me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I made an appointment for Beth at the hospital. I felt bad for forcing her, but I was worried. The punctures looked more like a bite. Were they from an animal in the desert? But why didn't she tell me then, and what animal would leave such clean marks? I didn't get it. The doctor might clear it up.

Late in the morning Morgan called to ask me if she could meet me, as she had a private question. I suggested we had lunch together, as I was pressed for time. Even when Steven took the escort murder case that had probably swept over from San Francisco, I was still one man short with Kevin in jail.

I wondered what Morgan wanted now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan ate with gusto. It was fun to watch her enjoy something so simple. She was full of life, and not obsessed with calories obviously, even though she was in great shape.

After a brief silence, my curiosity got the better of me, „So, what's the problem you want to talk to me about?"

„You see, I have this weird assignment next week I need your help with. They want a set of moody photos of the rundown parts of historic Westlake and MacArthur park. You know, shady corners, empty warehouses, drug traffic, back alleys, the works. They want to do a story about how the district was fifty years ago, and how it changed. It's a really interesting assignment. I want to show the fascination of decay and dirt, crime and overpopulation.  
But, and that's where you come in, I don't want to go there alone. So I thought I'd ask you to be my bodyguard, so to speak."

„You don't have any friends at Buzzwire to go with you?"

She shrugged. „As I freelance a lot, they don't see me as a part of the team, really. I'm in and out of there all the time. Mo is a good friend, but even she only calls me there when she needs something."

„You know, being in Westlake at night alone with you might not be good for my reputation."

She flinched. „Oh, I forgot. If this gets you into trouble with your girlfriend, I understand if you don't want…" Her voice faltered.

„No, Morgan, that's not what I meant. Don't feel bad about that. I meant as a D.A. And it was just a joke."

„Oh. How are things with Beth? I mean, would she be jealous?"

I hesitated. It was none of her business, and it was awkward because she worked with Beth. But her question opened a door, made me want to talk to someone, anyone, about my hurt feelings and insecurities.

„You know, things are a little rough at the moment. It feels like we're disconnected, like I'm losing her."

She reached over and patted my arm, while looking into my face. I looked down, embarrassed but comforted by her gesture. „So, do you have an idea what caused this? Is there someone else?" she asked.

„I'm not sure. She's been working with that P.I. a lot, Mick St. John. Do you know him?"

„No, never met him." Her eyes sparkled. „So did he make a move on her?"

„Actually, I only met him twice, but he and Beth had some stories or cases that they investigated together. It seems that whenever Beth and I have a case, our interests clash and her work jeopardizes my reputation and my investigation. But when she has a case with Mick, they work so well together. I saw how he works, and it's amazing what he picks up instinctively. I can see how she could be fascinated with him."

She smiled. „I understand that a woman can have a crush once in a while, but you're a good catch, reliable, with a good job, a career. Any woman could see that."

„Maybe she doesn't want that." I croaked.

I thought about Beth's choices in life. She didn't want children just now, she didn't feel the need to move in with me, and she always took the opportunity to get into the most gruesome and dangerous situations. Reliable and safe were probably not what she wanted from life – from me. Talking about it made my feelings of rejection and confusion even worse. I needed to get away from this topic before I made a fool of myself.

She seemed to understand and didn't press me. „How long have you been together?" she asked lightly.

„A year now. We're having a small anniversary dinner on Friday." Something I wasn't looking forward to.

„A year; that's something a woman doesn't throw away for a fling. Maybe your worry is misplaced. Let's get back to this P.I., okay? He's with Beth a lot, because of their cases, I guess. How about you invite him over for that dinner, see if you can figure out what's going on?

I wondered if that was such a good idea. But maybe she was right. Then I had a thought. „Maybe I should invite you, too. You seem to be the voice of reason here. Maybe you could watch it from the outside and help me figure it out."

She smiled. „I'm flattered. But I think my being there would complicate things too much. What if Beth gets jealous?"

I laughed. „Well, that would be some kind of payback. But no, you're probably right."

„So, when would you have time to go with me to Westlake?"

„I didn't say I would."

„Oh, come on. If you were going to turn me down, you'd have done it by now. Admit it. You're curious."

„Okay. Saturday. About 4pm?"

„Good." She smiled that cute, broad smile of hers, head thrown to one side, looking me straight in the eye. I smiled back.

We decided on a meeting point and parted ways. She seemed to be in a good mood today. I actually felt better now, having talked about my feelings to someone. Morgan wasn't connected to my work or my friends and that made talking to her so easy. I was looking forward to Saturday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

On Thursday I drove Beth to her doctor's appointment at the hospital. I wanted to be with her. She tried to talk me out of it and wanted to go alone, but I insisted. I pulled the „I'm the concerned boyfriend" card.

Dr. Rosin asked her about where she was wounded, and she told him her story about the fence. He shared a look with Beth that I couldn't place. At one point he inhaled deeply while he examined her wrist. He took a blood sample to make sure there was no tetanus and promised to call Beth with the results, but he was convinced that everything was okay.

With Dr. Rosin acting like nothing was wrong I had no chance to tell him about my doubts about the fence, especially not with Beth there. I couldn't label her a liar, could I?

On our way back downstairs I tried to get a reaction, but Beth seemed to be miles away. I brought up Mick and she just spaced out. She didn't even hear what I said.

If I thought the day was already unbearable, it got worse. When we got out of the elevator, Mick St. John was standing there. Beth immediately reacted.

"Mick!"

He stood, said „Hi."

It was a bit of an awkward situation. Beth told him about the blood test, and he seemed to jump to the conclusion we were getting married. I was amused at his almost shocked reaction. I was far less amused about Beth's embarrassment. Why would she be embarrassed? Was the thought of marrying me so repulsive to her?

When she asked what he did in the hospital he stuttered something about blood work. I guess he had to get tested once in a while, for tetanus or hepatitis, he must come into contact with a lot in his line of work. I remembered that Leni's hand was bleeding on Sunday.

Beth mentioned that she tried to contact him. He insisted he missed her messages. I got the impression she didn't really believe him. I chimed in with an invitation for dinner tomorrow. Beth immediately tried to get him out of it.

„Oh, I don't think. Mick wouldn't really wanna…"

Didn't she want him to come over? That was new.

He insisted that he would, but couldn't. Nice try. He congratulated us on our anniversary and took the next elevator ride.

Beth was so uncomfortable. I could see her laughter was false; she couldn't even hold my eye. Walking to the car I was seething. At least Mick had made an effort to talk to both of us but Beth had just stared into his face the whole time, captivated. Or had she tried to tell him something that I wasn't supposed to hear?

I was convinced now that my jealousy was partially right. She had a thing for him. He was a gentleman and kept his distance, but even he was affected, somehow.

Neither of them wanted him at the dinner. Maybe she was afraid it would become too obvious that she was smitten with him, and he wanted to spare her that. Well, there was nothing to do right now but to try to win her attention back. As long as he stayed away for now, I would have the opportunity to make our anniversary something special.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner time came, and I was sick with tension. I invited two of my friends, and Beth invited Marisa and her new boy toy. Marisa had someone new every other week or so, and I despised her. She was nosy and loud, but I tried to be civilized, for Beth's sake.

I got the impression that Beth was kind of guarded towards Marisa, too. No whispered conversations, no secret girl talk for now. They talked about movies and work, while I put the finishing touches to the meal and Beth served the wine.

Finally we stood in the cramped space of Beth's apartment, around her much too narrow table, and toasted.

Of course, Marisa would take matters into her own hands, in an obtrusive and embarrassing way. Reminding my friends that our first contact was because Beth was unable to parallel park, and ditched my car that was pulling out. Beth was embarrassed, and I felt bad for her. But I liked the toast Marisa did, about fate. I had the same thought back then when Beth and I started dating. At first I was so pissed about the damage to my car, but when I saw Beth I was so taken by her beauty and her spirit that I just had to call her later, asking for dinner to reconcile, and starting our journey together. It was probably fate that we met that way.

Was it fate again when Beth's cell phone chimed? I expected her to just let it go to voicemail, as we were in the middle of our celebration, but she took the call. Our guests tried not to listen in, shuffling their feet uncomfortably. So did I. When she told them she had to go to the morgue because of her newest story, I was baffled. She clearly was torn, but mostly wanted to go. I suspected it was more fun to solve a murder case with Mick than having a stilted conversation with our guests.

Of course I still backed her up in front of them and encouraged her to go, but when she thanked me for being understanding my mask cracked. She told me I was mad. I wasn't mad, I was embarrassed and dissappointed. Closing the door I told her what I thought about her little stunt.

„Look, you have to admit, it's pretty rude. Those are your friends in there. Now you invite them here, and then he calls, and you bail."

She played innocent. „Who calls?"

„Mick St. John."

She told me it wasn't Mick St. John who called her but some contact. Talk about barking up the wrong tree. It didn't really make me feel better. Now that the topic was up and my whole insecurity out in the open I grabbed the bull by the horns.

„Well, what would you have thought? I saw the way you two looked at each other when we bumped into him."

She didn't even dispute it, she looked at me with a carefully maintained neutral, expression as if I was just making things up to stir trouble. But I had seen them look at each other, and now she left our anniversary dinner for a story.

She told me she would be back soon, but it didn't make a difference any more. I told her to take her time and went back to our dinner guests.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They stood there, rooted to the floor, with wine in hand but not drinking, not talking. Marisa was the first to recover, giving me a crooked and indulgent smile.

„So, will we wait for her or will we eat now?"

I nodded, trying to clear my head from the conversation I just had in the hall. „As Beth doesn't know how long it will take, let's just eat. Take a seat. I'll fetch it."

When I took the chicken out of the oven it was slightly burned on one side. I had forgotten to turn it. This was not a good day. But I took what was salvagable, cut it up and served it like that. No-one would notice the missing wing.

Greg and his girl took big helpings. Marisa was on a diet or something and ate only a little. Her friend grinned at me, taunting me with remarks like „This is good. Pity Beth is missing it." He had teased Beth before, asking if she would rather be at the morgue. What a dick. Even Marisa cast a few disapproving glances in his general direction. I guessed he would be her ex-boytoy in a few days.

Dinner was quiet. I tried frantically to find something to talk about, eventually resorting to discussing the background music Beth had chosen and the hottest new movie. Greg's girlfriend started to tell us about some movie star she encountered at work, gushing about him in a way that made Greg uncomfortable.

After dinner Greg helped with the dishes, and I poured another glass of wine. We sat around, but it was clear as day that no-one was in the mood. Marisa took pity on me and told everyone she had a hard day and would call it a night. I had to make an effort not to show how relieved I was. I asked them to stay a bit longer, even if everybody knew that was just common courtesy and I couldn't wait to be left alone.

They left together and I stood in the doorframe, finally able to let my facade drop. What now? I wasn't in the mood to do the dishes or clean up. I took the leftovers, put them into a casserole and stored them in the fridge.

I sat down on the couch and just froze. It was like I was paralyzed. I had learned something important tonight. Beth's work was more important to her than I was. And Mick was linked to her work more than I was. She might try to deny it, she might not even know herself, but she was falling for him. And she was falling out of love with me. So there might even be fate involved, but it didn't plan on Beth and me staying together. It clearly planned to let Mick get her.

I really needed to get out of here. When she came back, she could deal with the dishes, and she could call me when she was ready for our conversation. I needed fresh air.

So I called Morgan. She took the call after the second ring.

„Hey, it's Josh, sorry for calling so late. Are you still up?"

„Yeah, I'm sort of a night person. Is something wrong?"

„No. No, I just thought… I had plans for tonight, but they've been cancelled, so I thought, would you like to get some of your assignment done tonight? MacArthur park at night, you know. I could use some air."

She hesitated for a moment, then, with a laugh, said, „That's a brilliant idea, actually. The streets must give a really nice atmosphere at night. I'll pack my equipment and meet you there in an hour. Okay?"

„Yeah. Okay."

I smiled. Maybe I should tell Beth where I was going. I could write her a note. Served her right toget a taste of her own medicine. Then again, maybe I should wait for the right moment. It wasn't that I planned on starting something with Morgan, I just wanted to do something tonight that made me feel good, made me feel appreciated.

Taking a final look around the empty apartment I left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Twists of Fate Chapter 15

Driving alone at night was soothing. I couldn't get the image of Beth's face out of my head, when she told me it wasn't Mick she was going to meet. I only half believed her.. Mick was such a constant in her life by now, and I didn't really understand it. He was an enigma, a successful P.I. with some kind of sixth sense, equal parts honest and closed-up, courteous and evading. Maybe that's what drove Beth to search him out; the reporter in her surely found a lot to wonder about where he was concerned. I remembered the jumping I had seen him do at the safe house. What _was_ that? Was he some kind of superman, or had I imagined it? And why had he avoided Beth after we got Leni back? Maybe he was avoiding me. He never even asked for payment for the time he had invested in this case.

I reached our meeting point early and left the car to lean against a streetlamp and watch the traffic. The moon was almost full and just rising above the horizon. There were no people around, it was quiet except for the cars speeding across Wilshire boulevard.

I really liked MacArthur Park, as it was the only green space in a very crowded neighborhood, with palm trees, a picnic area and a playground. Half of it was a lake, complete with boating facilities and little ducklings. I had been there a few times for a concert and to watch families have a good time.

I didn't have to wait long. Morgan parked across the street and waved as she walked over to me. She was loaded down with camera equipment and a large purse.

Her smile was warm and glowing. „Hi. Thanks for this. Let's get moving, I want to catch the mood."

I offered to carry something and she gave me the camera bag. We crossed the street again and walked along the fence. The park was closed for the night, but here and there Morgan stopped and shot something through the wire mesh.

At this time of night the place had an eerie atmosphere, a stark contrast to the warm, open feel during the day. As if reading my thoughts Morgan turned and said, her voice brimming with excitement, „I have to come back in the day and shoot from the same angle. That would make for a great juxtaposition, don't you think?"

I nodded. „Pity we can't get inside."

She smiled, beaming. „Oh, we could break in. What do you think?"

I hesitated. „You realize I'm an attorney, don't you?"

She cocked her head to one side as she touched her lower lip with her index finger. „Well. I took you for someone who is up for an adventure every once in a while. But, of course, if they caught us…"

I laughed. „You are trouble. Do you think I would risk my career just because you give me the puppy dog eyes?" But I was seriously tempted to let her have her way. Her enthusiasm was appealing. „You know, you could always put in a request to shoot here at night. It would take only a few days."

„Oh, what's the fun in that?" she turned and ran off. I followed. She reached the gates and looked wistfully through the bars.

„Did you know that once upon a time the park was open at night?" she asked. „In the 1890s it was a tourist hotspot with lots of hotels around, lots of luxury. There was no fence, there wasn't even Wilshire Boulevard dividing it like now. But since the neighborhood went downhill, the park became known for drug-dealing, smuggling, and murder. The police installed lots of surveillance and closed the park at night. But Westlake's still not a place to walk around alone in."

„You know a lot about history. I only knew about the May Day riots."

„Most people have a really short attention span for history," she sighed.

We circled the lake and Morgan tried to capture the reflection of the city lights in the water. The small island in the middle was bumpy, the ducks sleeping, sitting close to each other, their heads tucked under their wings.

She glanced at the ducks. „It would be much better if I could go nearer. But you are right, I should just ask the authorities."

I pointed out the neon sign of the Westlake theatre on the horizon. Her mouth fell open. „That's a great view. Especially as you can still make out the grating where the letters are fastened."

When we had rounded the lake we came to a notice in the shape of a shield that listed all the things that were prohibited in the park. Overgrown with Virginia creeper, it was a great metaphor for the way plant life took over where humans only made problems.

It was part of my job to prosecute those who committed crimes in the park, but I wasn't sure if we were doing the right thing by turning parks and public spaces into ghost towns to protect them from harm. Crime scenes just shifted to some other place that was violated and corrupted until police forces tidyed up there. It was a never ending race.

Morgan asked for her bag and put the camera away. „Ready. There's nothing more to see here for tonight. I need a coffee. Do you know a place around here that is still open?"

I suggested a diner at Wilshire that I knew was open round the clock.

When she took off her jacket I noticed a band aid on her arm. „You hurt yourself?"

„Oh, it's nothing, just a scratch I got cleaning the bathroom."

She ordered coffee and a donut. I took a soda, I wanted to be able to sleep later, and I was wound up enough as it was.

„Do you want to tell me what made you come here tonight?" she asked.

„I'm not sure I should talk about it." She waited and I found myself wanting to tell her everything."I had a row with Beth."

„What was it about?"

„We had friends over for dinner, and she got a call from a contact about her latest case, so she left."

„Why does that make you angry?"

„Are you kidding? She embarrassed me in front of my friends by having her priorities all screwed up and leaving me alone at our anniversary dinner. Would you be so calm if it was you?"

„I've been stood up a few times. I even did it to others, once in a while. It happens."

„Not with a long-term girlfriend. I wanted to ask her to marry me, later."

„So, why did you invite all these people, then? You even invited me, and I'm not even close enough to count as friend." She took my hands in hers and looked into my downcast face. „Listen. It's none of my business, but you talked to me and so I feel entitled to give you my take on things. You told me last time that she works with this P.I. a lot. I think lots of your problems are because you're jealous. It's not about who's right and who's wrong; your world is crumbling. Now is the time to realize that your relationship with Beth isn't exactly the way you want it to be. Maybe it hasn't been for a long time. She's changed, maybe you've changed too, and now you have to deal with it."

I looked up, tears brimming, „So, what are you saying I should do?"

„Talk to her. See if there is something worth saving. And if there isn't, make a clean break. It will be hard, but it'll be easier in the long run."

Pain welled up inside. It was all Mick's fault. Without him in the picture, she would never have left me. Now I had somehow lost her love, her respect, and was left with nothing. I couldn't talk for a long time, I just sat there, hunched over, my hands in Morgan's.

She just sat and watched me fall apart.

Morgan was right. It was insane to let this go on. Beth was torn, I was torn, and it was getting us nowhere. I couldn't even imagine how we could save our relationship.

Overcome with a need to hold on to something, someone, I clasped at Morgan's shoulder and clung to her. She held me with a mother's care. It took some time for me to realize that it was a woman in my arms, supple, soft, smelling of flowers and rain. I raised my head, looked into her eyes. Before I could think about it and decide not to do it, I kissed her.

She wasn't surprised, opening her lips, playing with mine, tasting, touching something inside of me. I felt reassurance, passion, desperation.

I pulled back. „Sorry."

„What for? This was nice. You're a great kisser."

„You're only saying that to make me feel better."

She smiled an indulgent and tender smile. „No, Josh. I really like you, and I liked the kiss. I understand that you need to make things right before this goes any further, but you need to know that this is not about pity."

„It's late. I need to get home." I said. I couldn't stand any more emotional turmoil tonight. She nodded, understanding. I paid the check, and we walked to our cars. On the way she didn't talk, just watched me from the side as if to figure out what had just happened. I did the same.

Wanting to break the uneasy silence, I asked, „Wouldn't your photos have more atmosphere with a full moon?"

She pursed her lips, thinking. „That would be when? Wednesday? Depends on the weather. Full moon is only fun when the sky is clear, or at least not overcast. I did some moody shots of a full moon once with lots of clouds around. You think it would be worth a try?"

„Well, I can't stay up this late during the week, so you would need someone else to come with you. But, you know, full moon, werewolves, ghosts, sleep walkers, could be a great theme."

„Oh, and where can I find a werewolf? You happen to be one?"

I grinned and snapped my teeth at her. She pulled back, startled. I laughed. „Sadly, no. That would be cool, wouldn't it? On the other hand, what powers does a werewolf have except for that one night in a month? I'd rather be Superman."

„I'm not sure about werewolves either. But what about vampires? They're all the rage at the moment. You know, tragically dark creatures, searching for blood, confined to a life in darkness, allergic to sun. They might have some super powers, too. I heard they are very strong and fast. But of course it depends on which book you read."

We reached our destination and I put her camera bag into her car. She turned around and pulled my head down towards hers. Placing a soft kiss onto my forehead, she stroked my cheek. „Good night, Josh. Don't beat yourself up. Make things right. Just know, if you want, I'm there for you."

I was blown away by the tenderness and acceptance she showed me. Something I had missed lately, something I had needed tonight without knowing it. „Thank you." I said, then turned around and walked towards my car. I didn't want her to see me crying.

Another night drive, in a totally different mood than before. I found my apartment empty, cold and dark, but I felt more at ease than I had in weeks. I toed off my shoes and fell into bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Josh's head was pounding.

It was Saturday and he didn't have anywhere to be. He had looked forward to spending the day with Beth, having breakfast together and then maybe a walk at the beach, as they used to do when love was new and there was a lot to talk about. Now all they talked about was work.

Beth hadn't even shown him the courtesy of calling him when she got home. If she got home. Maybe she was with Mick. Josh felt like his head might explode any minute. He wondered how his life had come to this.

He busied himself with laundry and groceries. The routine calmed him, made him feel in control. Around noon he got a text message from Beth, „At work. Still escort murder case. Meet you 2 nite?"

He wasn't sure about that. It was a good sign that she wanted to meet him, but he dreaded the conversation that was long overdue. He was no longer sure if the relationship was salvageable. He was still hurt and angry and if he was honest with himself, being with Beth just didn't feel right anymore.

In the afternoon he took a nap in front of the TV. It had been a long night after all, and maybe tonight would be another. He dreamt about his stroll with Morgan. The moon was full and the air smelled sweet and fragrant. They walked inside the park, no fence this time, and it was light enough to see clearly. He could hear the ducks breathing in their sleep, smell the flowers  
and taste the tang of the stale water in the pond.

When he looked at Morgan her dark hair sparkled in the moonlight, her skin was bright and enticing. He wanted to touch her. She smiled, encouraging him to stroke her shoulders and arms. She kneaded his chest and shoulders and tilted her head, inviting his kiss. The bandage on her arm fell away and revealed a bite just like Beth's. Her eyes started to glow. She stared at his neck, and when she smiled again it was no longer a sweet invitation, but a fanged grimace.

He struggled from his dream filled with a sense of panic. His heart pounded as if he had run a marathon. He forced out a shaky laugh at his childish fears. What a load of bullshit. It must have been the headache in combination with their talk about werewolves and vampires that triggered the dream.

The phone rang. Still a bit shaken he answered the call. „H'llo?"

„Hi, Josh." It was Morgan. „Are you okay? You sound – off."

„I'm fine, just woke up from a nap."

„Sorry, did I wake you?"

He gave a dismissive snort. „No, don't worry."

„I just wanted to tell you that I sorted through the photos from tonight, and I'm so thrilled about the outcome that I just had to call. Can you come over and take a look at them?" She gave him her address.

She was so enthusiastic. He was stunned that she wanted him to see her work first. He told her yes and hurried out. On his way to the car he got another text message from Beth. „Busy till at least 8pm. Sorry."

He answered. „Busy myself. No problem. CU."

But it was a problem. While he was glad he had time to visit Morgan before meeting Beth, he wondered why Beth was avoiding him. It wasn't far to West Hollywood, and while driving he thought about Beth. They had tried to keep their work lives separate to avoid conflicts of interest, but still they bumped into each other's cases all the time. Morgan's work on the other hand was totally different from his, and interesting on a creative level that he hadn't explored since high school.

Morgan's apartment was located in a quiet side street next to a café. She answered the door smiling, wearing a kimono style silk robe. „Sorry, I didn't get around to dressing yet, I was too excited."

He grinned. „Don't bother. I like the view, actually."

She smiled and led him into a spaceous living room decorated in a '50s style. He took a quick look around, not wanting to appear nosy, but genuinely interested in her way of living. She offered him a seat at her desk, and opened a slide show of her latest work.

The pictures were stunning. They had an air of freshness, lightness and solitude. The colors were drained; there were sparkling highlights from street lamps, cars, neon signs. Few of them were showing the decay and darkness he had expected. It was quite different from what MacArthur park was renowned for.

„What do you think?" Morgan asked, watching his face for signs of approval.

„Beautiful. They are so unique, I'm not even sure we were in the same place yesterday. The lighting, the colors, it's different from what I saw. It's how the park is supposed to be at night, a refuge of sorts, peaceful and quiet. So different from what I expected you to capture. I thought you were going for the decay, the eeriness and the danger."

„Well, there might be danger and darkness, but that's not what I saw tonight. Maybe it's because I was with you." She looked at him, shaking her head, as if she had told him something that surprised herself. „So, do you like them?" she asked again.

„Yeah. Yeah, I do."

„Which one do you like best? Which one should I present as the title page?"

„I'll have to take a second look to decide on that."

She shuffled her chair away to make more room for him. „Just go through, then. Take your time. Do you want something to drink? I have a red wine open." He nodded.

Going through her file again he tried to decide. Finally he settled on the shot of the Wilshire theatre across the lake, its neon lights mirrored in the dark water. „This one, I think. Maybe it's more because of the memories when you shot it but I think it captures the enchantment of the place."

She leaned over his shoulder. „Mmmm. You're right. And it was you who pointed that shot out to me, you remember? You sure you aren't an artist yourself?"

He smiled. „I took art in High school but I was never much good at it."

He turned to look at her.

She held his stare, open, excited, fiery. He leaned in and kissed her, not thinking, concentrating on the feel of her soft lips. But as soon as she reciprocated and hugged him close, his restraint faltered and he melted into the sensation. He pulled her onto his lap and stroked her back, her hair. She was so soft and warm. She smelled amazing, and he opened her lips with his tongue to taste her. Spices. Coffee. Sweetness. Her small, warm hands delved underneath his blue sweater, stroking his belly, moving up to his chest. He pushed her robe aside to reveal a creamy nightgown. His lips found her neck and her shoulder. She leaned into his kisses and moaned, he obviously found a spot she liked.

Her passion flared and she pushed him away, tugging at his sweater. He raised his arms to help her. She shrugged out of her robe, then slipped the straps of her gown from her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes burned into his. She was beautiful. „I want you", she rasped, pulling him towards the couch.

He wanted to touch her everywhere. She was responsive to everything he tried, moaning and writhing in ecstasy at every little touch. Her touches, featherlight and yet brazen, enflamed him. They lost themselves in each other.

An hour later, they lay there in mutual bliss, her lithe frame sprawled across his chest. He stroked her soft, flawless skin. He felt the bandage still on her arm and chuckled. „I dreamed about you", he told her. „You had this bandage, and it fell off, and there was a bite underneath. Then you changed into a beast. That's when I woke up."

She watched his face with a concern he couldn't read. „Are you afraid of me?" she asked.

„Should I be?" he answered lightly. „You were a different kind of beast tonight."

She rolled off him. „I'm glad about that." Then she laughed. „I still seduced you, didn't I?"

He looked away, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. „I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry, but it wasn't right. Beth. I should have waited..."

She took his face in her hands and answered, her voice angry, „You made a choice and chose me. You two grew apart, she humiliated you and she is with this Mick all the time. Don't you think that's enough to consider it over? What difference does one night make?"

He had insulted her. He hadn't wanted that, but he still couldn't deal with what he had done to Beth. He stood and searched for his pants. „Still. I'm gonna make it right, break up with her, let her free to be with Mick if she wants that…" he stilled. It still hurt to think about it, an ache in his chest.

Morgan got up and embraced him from behind. „You still feel for her, huh?"

„Yeah. This is all going too fast for me."

She gripped him tighter. „You are a good man. It's her fault that you came to me. If she hadn't rejected you, made your life difficult, you would have never done this."

He turned around. „What if I go back to her?"

She shook her head. „It's your choice."

He looked into her eyes. „But we hardly know each other. It's not like we're in love."

She laughed, lightly. „It's way too soon to talk about love."

He nodded, solemnly. „Then I have to go. Let's take one step at a time."

She pouted, but let him go. He dressed in silence and left. On his way home he felt tears prick his eyes, so he pulled the car over and let his emotions run free. He had never wanted to do this. To be true to each other was paramount for him in a relationship. But who was he now to judge Beth for going after Mick if he did the same? Or worse? There was nothing to say for sure that Beth had slept with Mick. In fact, he thought Mick was probably too much a gentleman for that. On the other hand, he had thought he himself was a gentleman too, and where had that gotten him?

Still, he couldn't be angry with Morgan for seducing him. It was entirely his fault. He had started it. He had sought her out, he had fallen for her. What would he tell Beth?

His 'phone buzzed with another text message. „I'm home. Where are you? Beth."


	18. Chapter 18

Josh's 'phone buzzed with another text message. „I'm home. Where are you? Beth."

He sighed and answered: „I'm on my way."

Driving the familiar route to Beth's apartment he thought that it could well be the last time he visited her place. He wasn't sure how he felt. He held little hope that their relationship could stand this test, but he was reluctant to give it up. He felt the warm glow of nostalgia, reflecting on the good times, the way it was after they met, their first dates, the excitement of getting to know each other. He thought about how it had begun to feel more like routine, with set dates for movie night and sleepovers. Maybe that's what went wrong. He had stifled Beth, treating her like a wife, keeping her on a schedule. She wasn't one for boring routine, she craved adventure. Maybe she hadn't been the right one for him from the get-go. But then again, he liked adventure and excitement too. He had seen that when he went out with Morgan.

Josh parked his car at his regular spot in front of Beth's door. It was a miracle that this place was almost always free when he needed it. Her light was still on.

He knocked and she opened immediately. It was late, past midnight, but she was still in her jeans and blouse, with make-up and her hair in a comfortable ponytail. He couldn't quite make sense of her facial expression, she seemed apprehensive and almost guilty. Perhaps she just mirrored his own face.

„So, did you get your story?" he asked.

„Yeah. The killer got away, but the escort he kidnapped is safe. We reunited her with her parents at Buzzwire." She absentmindedly fluffed the couch cushions and cleaned the clutter from the coffee table.

„We?" he inquired, glad to find an opening.

„Yes." She faced him and crossed her arms. „Mick helped to track the killer down. Do you have a problem with that?"

He rubbed his neck, embarrassed. „Actually, I appreciate that he kept you safe. I guess you would have gone after the killer alone otherwise."

She was surprised. „You weren't so understanding when I left for the morgue yesterday."

He sat on one arm of the couch. „Listen. I know I overreacted. I just felt so embarrassed that you would leave our dinner for work. It didn't really have to do with Mick. But then again, I saw how you looked at each other."

„Oh, for God's sake, Josh", she cried out, but she looked guilty.

„Look me in the eyes, Beth. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for him. Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

She fell silent, meeting his gaze, then looking away.

„You're right. I'm sorry, Josh. I didn't mean to, but there are feelings. Actually, I kissed him tonight."

He gasped. She held up her hands. „It's not as if he reciprocated. I think I took him by surprise. I was just so grateful for what he did – helping me with the story, risking his life. They had a fight, you know, and he was still disheveled and grimy from it. I just wanted to say thank you."

He closed his eyes for a second. Here it was. The moment of truth.

„Beth, I need to tell you something. We have been drifting apart for some time now, and I'm not sure about my feelings either."

She looked up, trembling.

He continued: „I have been with Morgan Vincent today. You know her, the photographer from Buzzwire. She asked me for help last week, to accompany her to an assignment."

„You didn't think about telling me?" she accused him.

„You don't tell me where you are, either."

She nodded. „Go on."

„When you ran off last night I called her and asked her to meet me. I needed something to take my mind off our fight. We took a walk to MacArthur park and she photographed the place. Today she called me to look through the photos. And – it just happened. I - …"

„You slept with her?" she cried out and stood up. Tears welled in her eyes, and she was trembling. „You have the guts to scold me for developing feelings for someone else, when you go and bang the first woman who asks you a favor – and then you come back to me and are all jealous about Mick?" Her tone was shrill now, and she looked as if she was about to throw something.

He looked down. „You have this all wrong. I was jealous of Mick before I met Morgan. The one thing has nothing to do with the other –."

That was the wrong thing to say, and it was a lie. He knew it. She was seething now.

„This has everything to do with the other. This is about us. You said we drifted apart, and you're right. And then I met someone who appreciates me, and who doesn't patronize me, who actually helps me with my stories instead of telling me off. It's not that I WANTED to fall for Mick. It just happened, and I haven't done anything to advance this further. It's just a crush, and I didn't act on it. I am still true to you. But you - " She had to stop and take some steadying breaths. „You go and sleep with a woman you hardly know just because I bruised your ego in front of your friends." She stilled and asked in a small voice: „Or do you love her?"

Defeated, he met her gaze. „No. Not yet, anyway. You're right, Beth. It was wrong. But I still feel for you, and if it's possible I want to save our relationship. What we had was good."

Her anger dissolved into tears. She fell back into the armchair and began to weep into her hands. He couldn't stand it. He went over, knelt down and laid his hands on her knees.

„Beth. Beth, please. I don't know – where do we go from here? Is this the end? You know, when I drove here, I had to stop once because I couldn't breathe anymore. This is very hard on me. Don't think that I'm not suffering too. I care for you. I still do."

She scoffed. „You smell like her. How can you do something like that and then regret it the next moment? How can men be so careless about sex? Didn't it mean anything to you what we had, what we were? Did it mean nothing that you slept with her either? Maybe it wasn't important to you when you slept with me, too?"

That wounded him. He stood up. „I've always been good to you. Don't deny that. I've loved and cherished you from the moment we met. And I still love you. What happened with Morgan doesn't mean anything. You're right, I was hurt. It was some sort of comfort for me to be appreciated by her. You were avoiding me all day, sending text messages instead of coming home and explaining to me why you left the dinner. So what did you expect? That I would wait for you and just overlook what you did?"

„Don't make this about me now." she shouted. „I told you that it was work. You know I have to take any opportunity I can get for information on hot stories. You understand my work, you know that I don't get the headlines because I stay at home and do a nine to five job. It was bad luck that the serial killer chose our anniversary to kill again. What more did you want to hear? An apology? For what? Marisa told me you weren't even mad."

„You talked with Marisa about it but not with me? I can't believe it!"

„It wasn't a big deal. She came to me and tried to convince me that you and I were fated and should take the next step. You know how nosy she is."

Talking about Marisa had a calming effect on them both. This was common ground, charted territory. He knew that Beth would never tell Marisa straight away what she thought of her, but he also knew that she didn't like her much. They happened to work together and shared a lot without being real friends.

There was a minute of silence, both lost in their own confusion and anguish. Beth spoke first.

„You know, I would have never thought it would end like this. Once when we had that row about work, I thought that maybe I should look at my decisions and ask myself what's important, and when I decided I just couldn't give up investigative reporting even for your sake, I feared that might bring us apart. But I would never have thought that it could all go down because you betrayed me. I thought better of you."

She sounded so bitter. He couldn't stand the thought that she was dissappointed in him.

„You know, it didn't start there. It started with you being totally enamored with Mick. That's when it went wrong."

„That's. Not. True", she spat. „It didn't have to be that way. It's a silly crush, and if you hadn't acted all jealous it would have led to nothing. You drove me away. You didn't trust me. And I trusted you. We were both wrong."

He was defeated. They were going in circles, and there was nothing more to say. They could only hurt each other more. He looked at her, her face blotched from crying, her breathing ragged, her hair disheveled. He guessed that he didn't look any better, though he tried hard not to cry.

„Beth", he choked out. „I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Maybe we should just end this. If you don't want me any more I can understand." He took a step forward, wanting to comfort her somehow but knowing he couldn't.

She opened up to him and hugged him close. In between sobs she said: „I'm sorry, Josh. I don't know. You're – you were so right for me – and yet I can't see a future now. All of this scares me."

He returned the hug, pressing his face into her shoulder and smelling her hair. He would miss her. Considering their work they were bound to meet once in a while. Maybe it would be possible to stay friends, or become friends again. They never had been friends before they became lovers, maybe that's what made her go for Mick. She and Mick shared a lot. It stung that he felt left out on that. It would definitely sting some more now.

He sighed and pushed away. „I'm going home. Call me if you think we should talk some more, but for now I don't think we're getting anywhere."

„You're right. I need to sleep. I'll call you when I have myself sorted out, okay?"

„Okay."

He took his jacket and turned. He hesitated. He expected her to say something, a last word, a gesture to keep the door open. But she just stood there. Taking a last look at her he opened the door and left. It felt like forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

Twists of Fate Chapter 18

The next few days I felt quite depressed. When I left work I drove home and spent my time sitting on the couch and thinking. I didn't have the heart to look at any pictures of Beth or her Buzzwire reports. I missed talking to her, holding her at night. I wondered if she had any more nightmares and who would comfort her now.

I didn't want to talk to Morgan either. She was the catalyst of my break-up and I didn't feel like seeing her. As helpful as she had been in sorting out my hurt feelings, it didn't help that I fell for her charms and slept with her. That had been the final straw.

After a few days pain turned to anger, imagining Mick being with her. I knew it was just a matter of time now that I was out of the picture.

Wondering about Mick was another pastime. I still had no idea what to make of him. He seemed to be a genuinely nice guy and a brilliant investigator. He had that instinct that made him look in the right places. He was inherently trustworthy. Yet, he was also kind of odd. Secretive about his private life, never disclosing his methods. I still had no idea what to make of the inconsistencies that I had found about him, the fact that he was way too young to have inherited his father's business in 1991, the fact that he seemed to be rich enough to pay for his high rise loft. Then he had taken that jump down the fire ladder, and had fallen ill in the desert while otherwise seeming totally healthy and fit.

And then there was Beth. She kept everything she knew about Mick close. Of course, she wouldn't really want to talk about Mick with me when she knew I was jealous and when she was falling for him. But what was it about the cases they did together? Why did Mick leave her alone in the warehouse after she shot Spaulding? Why was she so shocked afterwards? The doctor who killed his wife vanished, and she didn't mention the case ever again. She never talked about what happened in the desert and why she had that weird cut on her wrist. Now they saved an escort from some juvenile killer and again, he escaped, and she just closed the file. No follow-ups, no investigating. It was so out of character for her to just leave it at that. I suspected that Mick made her keep quiet because there was something else to the cases he was involved in.

I was curious about what she would do next. Would she make a move on Mick now that she was free, or would she mourn our relationship for a while? As I still had some of her things in my apartment I planned on meeting her at Buzzwire to fish for some information. I wanted to ask her how she was doing.

When I went upstairs to get to her desk no-one looked at me twice. They obviously didn't know or didn't care that we broke up. As I approached her I saw Morgan walking up from the other side. I kept myself hidden behind a column and waited.

Morgan sauntered over and Beth looked up. I couldn't see her face, but her whole demeanor seemed surprised and apprehensive.

„Hi, Beth." Morgan crooned. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

„What do you want?" Beth spat.

Morgan's smile didn't fool Beth and wasn't meant to. „Why, do I always have to want something when I meet you? We've worked together before, remember?"

„So, you thought we were good friends and could share things? Like – boyfriends?"

„I didn't take your boyfriend. He came to me. You two were over before this." Morgan sat down on the edge of the desk. Listen. I don't mean to rub salt into your wounds, but if your Josh hopped in with me so easily he might not have been worth it anyway."

Josh was shocked. Did she think so little of him, or did she just say that to comfort Beth?

Beth shook her head. „Do you love him?" she asked.

Morgan laughed out. „Love? No. I like him. He's good looking, a great guy to be with, entertaining. He's fun and I enjoy being around him. It's not as if we share a lot. Yet."

„So you came to me just to tell me that, or is there something else?"

Morgan smiled, the nice smile she gave me when I told her about my problems with Beth. „You know, I've heard from Josh that there is this other guy, Mick. And because I'm a curious person I tried to find out more about him, what kind of guy he is. What I found had me concerned and I just want to tell you that."

Beth stiffened. „Mick's none of your business."

Morgan's voice dropped. I craned to make out her words without giving myself away. „Listen, this Mick doesn't have a record anywhere, but the police have a lot of files where he was involved in the investigation."

„That's only natural, he's a P.I."

„I know. But the cases he had are very unusual. Often the suspect never was found, but the victim was unharmed. A little too often for my taste. There's something weird going on. And Mick is too young to be in business so long."

Beth looked around quickly, and I tried to melt into the shadows. „What are you trying to say, Morgan?"

„Just that I think Mick is odd. And Josh picked up on that too."

„Did he tell you that?"

I wondered about that myself. Had I talked about my suspicions with Morgan? I couldn't remember.

Morgan continued. „Josh wondered about that weird bite you had. I mean, the cut. He thought it was more like a bite. And I have to agree. I saw it."

Beth started to panic, standing and grabbing her purse. „Listen to me, Morgan. There's nothing odd about Mick. There's nothing wrong with the cut on my wrist either, it was a fence I hurt myself on."

Morgan shrugged. „Believe whatever you want. I bet Josh already has a file on your precious Mick. Whatever he's hiding won't be a secret much longer."

She spun and stalked off. Beth and I were equally stunned. I kept to my hiding place as she rushed past me and stormed out of the door.

I waited for a minute. There was so much going on in the big news room that no-one had picked up on the conversation or on me standing around. So I took the box with Beth's things, dumped it on her desk and wrote a note telling her I wanted to meet her but obviously just missed her.

Not wanting to bump into Morgan or Beth I sneaked out. I was so confused I had to think before talking to Beth again. I was at a loss. What was Morgan up to and why was Beth so upset about what she had told her? Beth was usually much more collected than that and gave as good as she got. She seemed increasingly uneasy, fearful almost. I couldn't make head nor tails of it.

Back at work I sat down at my desk and spent an hour just thinking. Maybe a file on Mick wouldn't be a bad idea. There was something odd about him, but I hadn't discussed that with Morgan, I was sure. It was almost as if she read my mind, or she had her own investigation going about Mick.

But why would she be interested in him at all? As far as I knew she didn't even know him. And why would she tell Beth about it? My only guess was that she wanted Beth to become suspicious and uneasy about Mick, to keep them from getting together. But why?

When the thoughts started to give me a headache I tried to focus on work. There was no way to work this out without talking to Beth again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

A week later I'd collected everything I knew or suspected about Mick in a nice little manila folder. I had tried to find out more about his former cases, getting as much as I could from Carl Davis.

In the meantime there was a new case that was puzzling me. Two deaths within a week, both young women, supposedly from drug overdoses, but the toxicology came back clean. The M.E. had nothing, except for trace amounts of silver in their bloodstream that couldn't have been there long, as it hadn't settled into bones or teeth yet. But who would take silver as a drug, right?

When a call came in that a third girl had convulsed and died on a photoshoot, I collected Carl Davis and headed to the scene.

To say I was surprised to find Beth and her cameraman there was an understatement. Couldn't I have just one case without her interfering? It was bad enough that I had to work around her when we were still an item, now it was more than I could stand.

I know that I shouldn't have shouted, or threatened her, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to see her, I didn't want her to interfere. I was glad Carl was there to deal with her. I had to admit that the tapes of the girl's collapse would be incredibly helpful to get inside this thing.

By the time I got to interview the victim's best friend Beth had already tackled her and she was frustrated and tired. She didn't want to tell her story again, but I made her. Carl called me over. „I know it's none of my business, but you're frightening our most valuable witness. What's the matter with you?"

I grimaced. „Beth and I broke up."

He was shocked. „I didn't know. I'm sorry, man. But still, try not to take it out on the girl, okay?"

„I'll try. I'm on edge today. Sorry." I managed an unconvincing smile. He nodded and went back to interviewing the photographer.

I turned back to the girl, making an effort to be a bit more understanding and compassionate. She told me as much as she knew. She had been clubbing with her friend, but they had split up and the victim, whose name was Renee Beresford, had wanted to go to another new club, Club Valis. That was a lead, finally. I thanked her and called the judge to get a warrant for the club. It would be best to hold the raid until the following night to catch the weekend crowd.

The next day I was busy with another case, but Carl came in and we planned the raid; it was important to try to collect as much evidence of drug use as possible. He told me that there was a VIP area in the back that we had to close off pretty early. It was probably where the drugs were being sold. The coroner's report gave us nothing much, traces of silver again that were probably the cause of death, and curiously some kind of chip implanted in the girls hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the raid I got a call from the coroner: the chip was missing. I was furious. He suspected one of his employees who had been seen letting people into the morgue. I hoped Beth wasn't one of them or she would be in serious trouble. To make matters worse, there was a picture of Renee Beresford's cold pale face all over the internet.

On my way to the club I still felt on edge because of the breakup. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd made a mistake letting Beth go, that she was worth fighting for. But I guess I'd burned my bridges when I started something with Morgan. It had been wrong at the time, even when things with Beth were deteriorating.

I really liked Morgan, and if my heart was free I'd want a serious relationship with her. But for now I was still hanging onto Beth. Even when we were no longer together I felt the need to protect her. She was living a very dangerous life and she took unnecessary risks almost daily. I wasn't sure if I was just jealous of Mick, but with the inconsistencies and unanswered questions in his file I suspected him to be dangerous. I didn't think he was a danger to Beth. He seemed to be very concerned about her. But still, he had secrets that might put her in danger at some time.

We entered the club and the cops quickly coralled the crowd. Once I'd climbed the stairs to the VIP area and given commands to spread out and block the exits, I saw Beth, just standing there, a sheepish expression on her face. She was dressed in a very sexy outfit that I hadn't ever seen her wearing. To top it all she was with Mick, who just stood there, calmly taking it all in.

It was the last straw. I ordered Carl to search him. I doubted we would find anything illegal on him, but it felt good to make him sweat. Then I walked past Beth to see what else was there to find.

„Let me explain, Josh, this is for a story …" Beth started, but I waved her aside.

„Don't bother, Beth. I've got work to do." I turned away; I had a raid to supervise.

We found packages of shiny purple crystals, almost black. They were sold in small vials of glass. I suspected we didn't get them all, but we got enough for a toxicology test. I told Carl to arrest the bouncer. Sadly, the owner escaped over the roof. I was furious that she'd got away, but it was no-one's fault. She was just faster than us.

With the raid over, Mick was already gone, leaving Beth was standing at the curb, shivering.

„You're free to go, Beth. There's no story here." She glared at me, but said nothing.

I offered to take her home, a peace offering of sorts. „Let me take you home, you can fetch your car another time."

She nodded without a word. Showed me how tired she must have been.

I insisted on taking her to the door. I wanted to know what the hell she was doing in that club and this was as good a time as any to find out.

I tried to keep my voice calm. „Look, I asked you not to follow that story."

„Fine. Be angry if you want to." She always managed to make it sound as though I was looking for an argument.

„I don't want to, but what do you expect when I walk into a club we're raiding and see you there with Mick St. John." Oh, that maybe was a mistake. Of course she called me on it.

„Oh, that's what this is about."

„How do you think that looks?" It wasn't about Mick. It was about her embarrassing me. Everyone still thought we were an item.

„I think it looks like I'm a good reporter who got to a drug source before the D.A.'s office. And I wasn't there with Mick, not really. And anyway, we broke up, so it's not really your business if I was there with Mick."

I nodded, hurt by the coldness in her voice. „Okay, you're right. But this isn't about me being jealous. It's about you putting yourself in danger, withholding information and making me look like a fool. How did you know about the club?"

„Renee's friend told me about it."

„Do you know anything about the owner or the drug that you're not telling me?"

She fiddled with her purse. „No."

This was getting nowhere. I had lost her. „Look, I'm gonna go. I'll call you later, okay?"

„Okay."

I went home and tried to catch some sleep. Beth and I were done. We both were free to search for love some place else. I just wasn't sure I was ready to move on yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

**Twists of Fate Chapter 20**

The next day we were going back and forth with the bouncer, Alan Smith. Carl was playing good cop and I was playing bad cop. Alan wasn't cooperating, sitting in the interrogation room sweating and twisting. He was so nervous there had to be something, but it seemed he was more afraid of someone else than of us. He didn't even want an attorney.

„Listen," he told us for the umpteenth time. „I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just the doorman to the VIP room. I don't know what's going on there. I have strict orders to let only invited people in, and other than that I don't know anything."

„Who owns the club?" I asked, supporting myself on the desk in front of him, trying to appear menacing by invading his personal space.

His eyes twitched. „I don't know her name. I hardly ever met her."

„So it's a woman. Age?Build? Occupation? Address?"

He buried his face in his hands. „No idea. She's blond, quite tall and slim. Around late twenties I guess. Wears lots of make-up and jewellery. I don't know anything about her personal life."

We took a break. Carl was unimpressed. „That description doesn't get us anywhere. Do you think we should change strategy, threaten him with prosecution?"

„Could work. He's thinking of himself as a victim. Maybe it's time to show him what his future might look like."

When we entered the room again Carl started softly. „Mr. Smith, think of all the young people who collapsed because of that drug. Don't you take at least a bit of responsibility for that? Give us something to work with, to find the source. The club runs in your name, if I recall correctly."

He paled. „Look, I'm a damn doorman is all, okay? I just create a cool factor."

I took my cue. „Let's think how a jury will see it. First, they'll see three people dead from a drug bought in your club. Three innocents who bought your marketing, the best high ever. You see how this looks? You're a predator. These kids are your victims."

I could see his resolve crumble. He was such a coward that he would sell his boss to us if it got him out of prison.

„I want a deal. Immunity and I'll give you Lola. She makes the drugs. I can tell you where she is."

I tried not to smile, but I felt like pumping my fist into the air. „How about this? You wear a wire and say exactly what we tell you to."

He had already given up and knew the rest was out of his control. We decided to wait for nightfall before we raided the drug factory and sniffed out Lola.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I took the afternoon to prepare for the long night ahead and hurried home to get a shower and a shave. I planned on taking a nap, going through my mail, cleaning up a bit. It felt good to have a little peace and quiet. It was going to be a big night and I needed to be ready.

I had just finished dressing when there was an unexpected knock at the door; when I opened it I was confronted by Morgan. I had no idea what to say, standing there like an idiot with my mouth gaping open.

„Don't you want to let me in?" she asked, her voice a subtle mix of sultry and innocent.

I opened the door wider and gestured her to come in. She sashayed to the couch and I finally found my voice. „Do you want something to drink?"

„A glass of wine if you have it," she answered. I took my time getting a bottle and opening it. She looked comfortable and more confident than before, as if she knew exactly what she wanted. She looked glamorous today, her hair styled differently, wavy and glossy, her skin luminescent. Her look was completed with scarlet lips and a black dress that clung to every curve.

I offered her the glass and sat down opposite. „Why are you here?" I asked.

„I heard you broke up with Beth," she began, her tone neutral.

„I don't see how that's any of your business. Last I heard I was just a nice guy to be with and Beth was better off without me."

She tried to look shocked but I knew it was a lie; she knew I'd overheard her little chat with Beth.

„Oh. Did you hear us talking? Well, I never said you were my one true love, you know that. I just wanted to offer her a little comfort, and to warn her about the new guy."

„How is he your business?"

„I'm just concerned for a colleague is all. And I'm concerned about you, Josh. This raid could be dangerous."

„We're only there to find a drug supplier. What could be dangerous about that?"

She inched closer, as if to tell me a secret. In a low and serious voice she told me, „Because the owner is a vampire."

I was stunned by her nerve. How could she come here and jerk me around? I still had no idea what she wanted from me.

I didn't flinch. I didn't laugh.

„What do you think?" she finally asked.

„That you really think I'm dumb, or you have a funny sense of humour."

She smiled. „Of course you wouldn't believe me. Because there's no such thing as vampires, right? But I can assure you there are. All over L.A. You just have to know where to look. I'm sure that you know one or two and just don't realize."

I stood up and paced. „Let's say you're right, there are creatures like that. Let's just pretend you didn't just watch too much TV. Then, how can the vampires hide their existence from the press? From the police? If they kill people, someone must notice."

„I didn't say they killed people. They can drink blood without killing. Some steal from the Red Cross, others have their own personal donors. Some take runaways, or homeless people. How many murders in the area are never solved? How many missing persons are never found?"

Well that, at least,made sense. The numbers stacked up. „So why are you telling me about them?"

„I want to warn you because Lola, the owner of Club Valis, is powerful. She's the oldest vampire in L.A. and it's not smart to cross her. She's making a fortune with that drug."

„How do you know?"

„I've been aware of the vampire community for a while, and I was at the club to see what it's all about. I'm risking my life telling you, but I couldn't bear it if something happened to you during the raid. I trust that you'll keep this a secret."

„If the owner really is a vampire, how can I arrest her? Surely people will notice something off about her?"

„You can't. You have to let her get away. It's easy, she's strong and she's quick. Just make sure she gets an escape without creating too many problems for yourself. If you arrest her, she'll do whatever she has to and people will get hurt. Worse, the secret will be out. Lola doesn't really care; she thinks she's above all that."

„I need a drink. You want one, too?"

„Yeah, a little Scotch would be fine."

I poured each of us a tumbler with a bit of ice. I wanted her relaxed and I needed answers.

„Okay. I'll just pretend you're right, and I'll be careful. But if this is just a ruse to keep your friend Lola out of jail…"

„I swear it isn't. I don't really know her. I'm concerned about you." She stood up and came over, her arms around me, laying her head on my shoulder. Her fragrant perfume enveloped me.

Concern was etched in her face. „I was just trying to be helpful. I'm sorry that I caused the break-up. I didn't mean to do that. Consequences aren't really my strong suit. I'm truly sorry. Did I ruin our friendship?"

I sat down. „I'm not sure. How can I trust you? I just don't know how to deal with the fact that you seem to have insider information that you only share with me when it suits you."

She played with a tissue in her hands. „I don't have a lot of people in my life. Having you with me in the park was nice. I liked being with you. I miss you. So I looked for a way to get back into your good graces, but I think I blew it."

More excuses, or was it the truth this time? „So about vampires. You were being serious, right? What am I supposed to do with that information? Can you give me some proof?"

She smiled. „I think you're already suspicious about someone who could be a vampire. They never eat. They get sick when subjected to too much sun, but can be out in daylight if they don't overdo it. They have superhuman abilities, great strength, great senses. They can smell blood from far away and tell you what kind of person it's from."

She was describing precisely what I had collected about Mick St. John. Maybe she was telling the truth. Maybe.

Suddenly I felt hot, the light was too bright, and I went to shut the blinds. When I looked back at Morgan she was beaming, opening her arms to me. She smelled delicious, like fresh bread and roses. The air was thick with emotion and there were swirls of light and colors around me.

I shook my head. What was happening? I made it to the couch and when I touched Morgan her skin was so soft, I had to touch her again. She laughed.

I groaned, the need to hold her overwhelming. „Did you slip me a Mickey?" I asked.

She smiled. „I gave you what Lola sells. Isn't it a great feeling? There are no side effects, if you don't overdo the silver. Let yourself go, Josh. Feel what it's like to be a vampire."

I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying; I was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. She took a small vial out of her pocket, glass with an intricate, silvery cap, on a long black lace. I lunged for it, but she pulled away.

I looked at her incredulously. „Did you take it, too?"

She laughed. „I don't need it, Josh."

And then she changed. Her eyes bled to white, her face paled, and when she opened her mouth I could see two sharp fangs. This couldn't be happening.

I scrambled to my feet, but she caught me easily around the waist and pulled me back. She began to stroke my back, my arms, and I couldn't help but reciprocate. She was exquisite, her skin fragrant and cool to the touch.

„My real name is Coraline. I won't hurt you, Josh, I promise. I want you in my life, in my world. Don't you see how great this life can be when you are a vampire? The drug gives you an idea how I feel all the time."

„But I saw you eat!"

„I was human for a while, but it's over now. Don't ask, it's complicated." She began to kiss my jaw, my neck. Her eyes turned back to normal. „Stop thinking, Josh."

And so I did. We kissed for a long time, sitting on the couch. I couldn't get enough of the feel of her hair and her skin. Her lips held a lingering taste of Scotch and wine, but underneath was something I had never tasted before. I started to push her dress up to get to the creamy skin of her thighs, my other hand tugging at her zipper.

She moaned and raked her hands under my shirt, scratching my back lightly. I pulled away to help her push it over my head. She sat up for a moment to get out of her dress. Underneath, she wore only lacy panties and perfume.

I feasted my eyes on her petite form. She pulled at my belt and opened it. I stopped her, pulling her up. „This time I want you in my bed."

She smiled. Still wearing her heels she sashayed towards the bedroom. When she reached the doorway she turned around and looked at me with such a hunger in her eyes, a hunger that matched my own.

I joined her, sitting on the bed to remove my shoes. When I straightened up she straddled me and pushed me down. Her cool body moved against me and I lost track of everything but the sensation. When I couldn't stand it any more I shifted and pulled her to me, removing the last of our clothes, drawing in her scent. I had to taste her. She moaned, drawing me close, showing me what she needed. It felt good to be wanted, to make her feel good.

Tracking kisses up her body, reaching her mouth again, I was caught by the flare in her eyes, alternating between dark and silver, as if she wasn't able to control herself anymore. She stroked my back and pulled me closer. „Take me, Josh. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

I pushed into her, and we began to move in unison. My senses hightened by the drug, it was the most surreal experience I ever had. It was as if the air shifted everytime we moved, as if I could sense everything she felt. Every nerve, every fibre was electrified. She closed her eyes, sniffing along the line of my jaw, drawing a trail down my neck with her tongue. I shivered, a mix of anticipation and fear, wondering if she would bite me. Soon I wasn't thinking anything, consumed by the powerful feelings her body elicited from mine.

The sensations as I came were incredible, a passion my body had never known. She shuddered and moaned, biting into her hand. Our eyes locked once more, smile meeting smile as I tried to catch my breath.

Afterwards, we lay on the couch, limbs intertwined, and she painted intricate patterns on my chest with her index finger. I inspected her hand, but the bite had healed without a trace. My thoughts were jumbled, too much to think about.

„Is it like that all the time for you? The sound, the light, the scent? It's overwhelming."

„I know. You learn to block it out most of the time. The drug gives you a high like nothing else. There are no hallucinations, no intoxication. You just have a higher awareness of everything. You feel invincible, super-human, like nothing can touch you. Wouldn't you want to feel that way, once in a while or permanently? Didn't you ever get high in college?"

„I never did drugs. And especially not now I'm on the other side of the law."

„You're no fun. Haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like to be immortal, to have heightened senses, to feel more, to explore the world?"

But a drug wouldn't make me invincible. It was no alternative to actually living and doing the right thing. What kind of person was Morgan to offer me something like that?

„Morgan, Coraline, you know what you're doing is illegal. You're offering an illegal drug…"

She interrupted. „Nothing illegal, it's not even listed. It's not toxic, as long as you don't overdo it. The only downside is the high amount of silver."

„Why did you want me to take it? I have work to do later. I need a level head. Are you connected to the drug source, to Lola? Are you trying to put me out of commision?"

She looked down, clearly wounded by my accusation, but I wasn't falling for it. She had an agenda.

Then she began to cry. „I just thought you would appreciate getting the inside scoop on how this drug works. And I wanted you to know what it feels like to be like me, a vampire. If you don't want it, okay. Here's the vial, take it, I don't need it anyway."

She scrambled to her feet and began to put her clothes on.

I stood up. „I'm sorry, Morgan. This is just all a bit too much for me. I need some time, okay? I mean, an hour ago I didn't know vampires existed, and now you are one, and there are more – it's a lot to take in."

She turned around. „I understand, Josh. But I need to go now."

She gathered her belongings and left. I looked at my watch. 5:40 pm. It was gonna be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22

When I came back to the office the sun was about to go down, and Carl was preparing the bouncer. I was sitting at my desk to go over some last minute paperwork when Beth arrived.

I could see that she hadn't slept well, maybe not at all. My first thought was she might only be here to get an inside scoop on her drug story. She wasn't supposed to use me as a source, and now that we weren't an item anymore it was odd that she was showing up. But maybe I was being too harsh.

„Rough night?" I asked.

„You could say that."

„I'm, uh, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you."

She startled. „Look, I'm sorry if I was insensitive about your case. I know it's important to you."

If that was why she was here, I should apologize for my patronizing behaviour too.

„I don't know what I was thinking trying to order you off a story."

„The fact that I was in the club, it was just work. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

I nodded. Maybe I should tell her that it wasn't my place to be embarrassed any more. Maybe I should ask her about Mick. But how could I ask her if she knew that he was a vampire? Morgan trusted me not to spill the secret, and I needed to think about how to deal with Mick before I said anything.

„I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. It's just this case driving me crazy. I really messed up. The drug evidence vanished."

„It's gone?" she asked, worried, maybe a bit relieved. Could she know that it was a vampire drug, or how it worked?

„We seized the drug, but there's nothing illegal about it. Toxicology couldn't even get a read on it."

She had that far-away look that she sometimes got when she was mulling over something that she couldn't tell me. I decided to take a risk and added casually:

„You know, I tried a bit of the drug myself. It was an odd experience."

She gazed at me, and I saw her face changing quickly between alarm and astonishment. After a long silence she asked: „How did it feel?"

„It was as if I could feel everything, as if my hearing and sight and even smell and taste were enhanced. I didn't take much, but it lasted for a while. An hour or so."

She smiled. „After you admitted taking a drug I feel like I can admit that I snatched some of it and tried it, too."

I felt anger bubbling up, but I suppressed it. Now wasn't the time for hypocrisy. „So, what did it feel like for you?"

„The same. In fact, I felt so invincible and desirable that I walked over to Mick's and tried to seduce him." She looked down and fiddled with her purse, embarrassed.

I experienced an odd mix of jealousy and contentment when I asked: „Did it work?"

„Partly. He tried to get me down by putting me under a cold shower, but later, when he peeled the wet clothes off of me we… you know."

I sighed. „You know, this would really hurt me if I hadn't done something similar with Morgan. She came over this afternoon, and we… you know."

We exchanged an embarrassed smile, painfully aware that something final had happened, that we were back at being just friends. Somehow it made me happy that it was possible to stay friends after all this. It felt good to talk to her about the case, about life. The awkwardness of not knowing where we stood was over, and I wasn't even jealous. Not much anyway. I had no right to be.

Which brought me back to Mick.

„Um, Beth… did you notice something about Mick when you were with him?"

„What do you mean?"

„I mean, was he different?"

„Different than what? Do you ask me if he was A better lover than you? I hope to God you're not that insecure."

„No, Beth, that's not what I meant at all. It's just that I suspect him to be… different. He has some abilities that I noticed that are… off."

She was clearly alarmed now, so she must have known something that she wasn't supposed to tell. „I don't know what you mean. He's just Mick. I won't go into discussing his shortcomings and advantages with you. That would just be too awkward. Anyway, I need to go. What will you do now that you can't find anything illegal in that drug? It's not as if you can take your own experience to court."

I smiled about her very unsubtle change of subject, but I understood that Mick's secret, if Morgan was right, wasn't hers to tell. „The guy we got from the club is giving us the manufacturer. It's some woman named Lola. Maybe if we get her, we get the ingredients of the drug."

There was a knock, and when I opened the door, Carl was outside telling us the bouncer was wired and ready. He told me that he had given them the position of the warehouse. When he saw Beth he was surprised, but greeted her like nothing was different.

Beth took her leave and gave me a good-bye-kiss on the cheek. I went over the final preparations with Carl and then headed out. When we left my office through the other door, Beth was still standing there, calling someone. Shit, after everything she still got her scoop. She had caught on where the raid would be, so she probably got her team together. Well, I had learned a long time ago to work around her and just ignore the camera, so I would do it again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The raid was a mess, but in a way it was just like Morgan wanted it to be. At the exact moment when Carl started to tell everybody where to stand and what to do, the whole warehouse complex exploded.

I had seen Beth standing somewhere in the trenches. I was glad she wasn't standing nearer, as the fire was fierce. While we waited for the firemen to come in, she took her position in a corner from where the camera could pan over the whole site and gave her report to camera. I admired her nerve; in the midst of mayhem she calmly set up a news report.

The fire was so hot that even after the firefighters were through, there was hardly anything recognizable for the CSI team to find. Their report indicated that there had been some kind of laboratory in the back, and there were a few remnants of bodies but not enough to identify them or to tell what they had been wearing. Maybe they were the people working on the drugs. They had not been found where the lab was, so they were probably caught by the explosion on their way out. I concluded that Lola or some of her people had set the explosion in motion when they saw us coming, and sacrificed their witnesses. What a cold blooded killer she was. If Mor-, Coraline was right, she was a vampire with little regard for human life. I had seen what that could entail. For the first time I wondered if Coraline was dangerous, too. And what about Mick? Were they all killers? And if they were – what was I going to do about it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

I had a rough night after all that had happened. I couldn't sleep, thinking about Lola and Morgan, Mick and Beth.

I knew now that Morgan was a vampire, but did Beth know? Did all the vampires know each other? Did Mick know Morgan? If her real name was Coraline, did she use different names all the time? How old was she? Where did she get the blood she needed? Where did Mick get it? How many vampires were there in L.A.? Did Lola really die in the fire and would she be gone  
for good?

In the morning I called Beth. It went straight to voicemail but I asked her to meet me as soon as possible. I really needed to talk to her.

Afterwards I called Morgan. She didn't pick up either. Seems the women in my life were dodging my calls. Well, she was probably sleeping. Didn't vampires sleep in the day? It made sense now that Mick was so annoyed when Beth and I went to see him early in the did vampires sleep, anyway? I couldn't see them using a coffin. Maybe a light-proof room, a safe hiding place.

At work I got a good lashing from the boss for letting the drug manufacturer get away. I tried to explain it wasn't my fault, but he wasn't buying it. Even if he did, he still needed someone to carry the can.

I had a crazy idea that maybe the drug was made out of blood. It might have been the vampire connection that made me think of it, the medical equipment added to it, but I couldn't tell Carl about it, could I? It made no difference anyway, Lola was gone and the drug was gone, the case would be closed soon.

The rest of the day was pretty mundane and I was glad of it. It was hard, second guessing all the time what someone else might or might not know, how much to reveal about what you knew. How did Morgan cope? She lived with a secret, led a double life as photographer and vampire. What bothered me most was the question of what she wanted from me, and from Beth. It seemed to me that Morgan had tried to get between us and seduce me, but I had no idea why. I needed to keep my wits about me where she was concerned.

A second call to her went through. „Hello?"

„Morgan, this is Josh. Do you have time to talk?"

„Yeah, I'm free till afternoon. Could we meet for lunch? I'll come to your office."

I cringed. „Let's meet at the bistro around the corner. The office is kind of busy today."

„Okay." Her tone was neutral. There was no passion, no emotion, no connection. It was as if yesterday hadn't happened.

When she walked into the bistro an hour later, she greeted me with a kiss on the cheek. She sat down and ordered coffee and a bagel. She told me that she had been working on the portfolio about night time L.A. and she was very energetic.  
When she started eating, I watched her closely.

„What's the matter?" she asked lightly.

„You're eating," I said. I couldn't believe my eyes.

„Hey, why shouldn't I? Do you think I'm fat or something?" she laughed. I  
moved forward and whispered: „You were a vampire yesterday."

„A what?"

„You told me. And you had fangs. I saw it. When we made love yesterday,  
before the raid. You came to me to talk, and then you explained to me that  
you were a …" I stopped because she was looking at me with a mixture of  
concern and derision.

Leaning in, she spoke in a very low voice, „Josh, be careful. Don't talk about that in public. Just act natural. I took something to mask my condition, because I can't let anyone know. Do you understand?"

I nodded. „So it's possible to become human again?"

„Only temporarily. I have to be careful because someone is after me."

„Sorry, Morgan. I have so many questions. And I need some answers."

„Fire away," she smiled.

I wasn't sure where to even begin. „Why did you tell me about it? Why me?"

She relaxed into her chair and took a sip of coffee, taking her time.

„First of all, it's not easy to keep the secret at all times. I thought you would be someone I could share it with. Second, I wanted to make love to you, and arousal brings out the vampire. I thought I needed to tell you before I shocked you. And third, I need your help."

Oh, of course it would be something like that. I thought about her words.  
„Is it true what you told me about Mick?"

„It's true, but I wouldn't go and talk to him about it."

„Of course not. Do you know about Lola? Is she dead?"

„I'm not sure. It's possible that she escaped, but I don't know. She hasn't contacted me at all."

„How many va-, sorry. How many are there?"

„Not that much considering the overall human population, but there might be a few hundred in the US, concentrated mainly on the east and west coast. In Europe, there are more. On other continents, they are more spread out. It's easier to keep the secret in an urban environment."

„A few hundred? That's impressive."

„Okay, one more question, then I need to get going."

„How did you become one?"

She smiled uncomfortably. „Every one of us has been killed and turned by someone we call our sire. In our circles it's kind of rude to ask about it. Maybe I'll tell you some day, but not now, okay?"

I nodded. She had given me food for thought, but not much substance.

She got up and collected her purse. „Let's meet tonight, Josh. Would you come over to my place?"

„Okay."

She smiled, kissed me again and walked out.

I hoped the thing she needed my help with wasn't something illegal. Whatever it was, it was important enough to her that she risked telling me her secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I knocked at Morgan's house she came to the door wearing a flowered, black, silk robe. Her hair was up, secured with chopsticks. She looked classy, like one of those old movie stars of the 40s. Soft music was playing on the stereo, and a bottle of red wine was already opened.

„Would you like something to eat? I have the fixings for a roast beef sandwich in the fridge, and we could have a salad with it."

„Yeah, that would be great. Do you enjoy eating when you get the chance?"

She laughed, throwing her head back. It made my heart swell. „Exactly. I haven't been eating for over 200 years, and I love it. You know, when I'm a vampire things taste like cardboard, and I can't digest anything."

„Just blood?"

„Yeah. Everything else comes back up." Unfazed by the image, she started  
fixing the sandwiches while I cleaned the lettuce and cut up an onion.

„What does blood taste like?"

She hesitated. „It's hard to explain. It doesn't taste as coppery as when you're human, it has a lot of flavor to it. You can discern the blood types and what a person has been eating. Not exactly the meals, but if they have been eating healthy, or if they smoke, or take drugs. It's all in the blood."

„So what kind of blood tastes best?"

„Always the one of your own blood type. Which would be A negative for me. People who eat healthy, who exercise, younger people taste better. What's your favorite food, Josh?"

I thought about that for a moment while we settled at the table with our plates. „I love Italian food, and just the plain homecooked things, like mashed potatoes and gravy, vegetables. My mum used to cook and I spent a lot of time helping her."

„Where's your family now?" Morgan bit into her sandwich with abandon, but seemed genuinely interested in what I had to tell.

„I grew up in San Diego, that's where I still have relatives. My parents died in a car crash when I was in law school. I have a sister in Oregon, she's married with kids. What about you?"

She took a napkin out of a holder. „I was born in France in the 18th century. Was turned at 23. I came to the US during the Civil War. Settled in California around 1940. We have to move around a lot, you know. The younger the vampire, the more difficult it is. Ten years or so, and people start to notice that you don't get older."

I hadn't thought about that.

We worked together to clean up the kitchen. It felt domestic, almost routine. It was even more domestic than with Beth, because she always left the dishes for me, running to her laptop to work on something.

We settled on the couch and Coraline started to stroke her hands down my back, kneading my shoulders, nuzzling into my hair. We kissed, and the desire to have her grew. I undressed her slowly, kissing the skin I revealed. She opened the buttons on my shirt and ripped it out of the pants. When we were both finally naked, she stood up and took my hand, leading me  
to the bedroom.

This time we went slow, tenderly stroking each other, finding places that felt good. She moaned and arched, and I waited for her eyes to pale, but it didn't happen. When I entered her slowly she smiled up at me. „Josh, please. Make love to me." After the experience with Black Crystal this was different, more subdued, less frantic.

Afterwards we held each other, and this time she felt warm in my arms. She pulled close, mumbling into my neck. „I wouldn't have thought I would enjoy this so much. Being human is kind of lame, but I didn't have to be careful today."

„Why would you need to be careful?"

„I could have hurt you, badly. Not only by drinking blood and draining you; a vampire is strong enough to break bones. But maybe you liked it better then."

„I liked it both ways. You know, it's nice to give up control once in a while, but I didn't know you could be so tender."

She smiled. „There's a lot you don't know about me."

We fell into a gentle silence and I drifted to sleep. I woke with a start to find Morgan sitting on the bed wearing her black silk robe again.

„Sorry to wake you, but I really need to talk to you."

I sat up against the headboard and pulled her onto my lap.

She relaxed into my arms. „This is about Mick. I've been his wife, and I loved him, so I turned him into a vampire. But I made a huge mistake and didn't tell him beforehand, and he's been hating me for that ever since. At one point he tried to kill me. He drove a stake into my heart and set the house on fire. I was lucky and escaped. He doesn't know I'm alive. That was 22 years ago." She stopped.

I was perplexed. That wasn't the Mick I knew, but maybe what he had done had changed him. Still, he had murdered his wife. Morgan had told me the story so matter-of-factly, as if there were no emotion involved, like a police report.

„What do you want to do? Have you seen Mick again?"

„No, I've avoided him. It wasn't easy once he started visiting Buzzwire. I don't know yet what I really want. I want him to see how much he hurt me. I want him to be sorry. I want to hurt him." Her voice was getting louder, but cold and flat.

I didn't like this. She had revenge in mind, and she probably had a plan. What did she need me for? „What's your plan?" I asked softly.

„I'll come back into his life, but as Morgan, not as Coraline. He will be confused, he doesn't know about the cure to become human. I will plant clues for him and see how he reacts. He's smart, he will figure it out. It will make him relive what he did back then. And once he gets that I'm Coraline, I'll see what I'll do then."

„Do you want him back?" I just had to know. Did she want me only as a plaything?

„I'm not sure. In a way, I'm still in love with him. But he's hurt me too badly, and then there's you. I'm just not sure."

Seemed like an honest answer. „So, what do you need me for?"

„I want to recreate the fire. I need you to back me up so the police doesn't investigate."

„I can't do that. You can't go and burn down a building, and ask me to circumvent an investigation. That's not in my power, and I wouldn't do it."

She sighed. „I didn't mean to burn down something valuable, just some old shack. If you don't help me, I'll have to make sure I don't get caught. My problem is, how do I get Mick to take notice that the fire is about him?"

She jumped out of the bed. „I have a great idea. Let's make a photo of you and me. You look a lot like Mick, in a way. I'll fake a photo that shows us in a fire, and photograph the next fire that happens in L.A. Then I will put the photo into the gallery and make him see it. That should get his attention."

„Won't he recognize me?"

„That's the trick. It will confuse the hell out of him, knowing that it can't be you, because you aren't burned, and I'm not either. But it will look just like our fight back then."

She asked me to put on my clothes and stand against the white wall of her bedroom. Reluctantly I agreed. She put on an off-white flowing dress with long sleeves, then brushed and blow-dried her straight hair into some waves. She put on make-up and set up her camera on a tripod.

„Now pretend you're choking me from behind. Try to look angry." She set the camera timer.

Somehow I'd let her suck me in and now it was too late to back out. When the camera flashed I think I looked more scared than angry.

I just hoped all of this wouldn't end up with someone getting hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

Beth had left a message at the office inviting me to her apartment that night. She would buy the groceries and I would cook dinner, for old times' sake.  
It made me feel a bit better. Tonight I could do familiar things in a familiar place, with no strings attached, without expectations. Now that Cor-, no, Morgan had cleared things up I wasn't sure how much to ask Beth.

I would have to see what Morgan would do, and warn Mick and Beth in case she was a danger to them. As much as I was infatuated with Morgan, I would not let her hurt my ex-girlfriend or her lover. I owed Mick for helping me out with Leni, and vampire or not, he was a decent man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I played it over in my mind as I cooked while Beth watched her own report about Lola again. I told her that the fire was too convenient, that Lola was covering her tracks. It still bothered me that she wasn't following up on that. She said she wouldn't get into the middle of my investigation but I assured her the case was closed.

Beth grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. „She won't be back."

She sounded so sure, almost like she knew for definite that Lola burned in the fire. How could she know that? I don't know, but I had an idea that Mick hadn't been far when the fire happened. He always seemed to be there any time Beth was in trouble lately. And Mick had a way of knowing things, and he shared them with Beth.

„I don't want to know," I said. I really didn't. If Beth knew something she was in danger, but I wouldn't be the one prosecuting her. It only took a few more minutes until I called her to dinner. She put some things away, closed her laptop and sat down with me. When we were eating, I asked, „Did the drug have any side effects on you?"

She looked up. „No, none at all. Except that Mick now knows that I fell for him, which he didn't know before, or just didn't acknowledge." She grinned. „How's it going with you and Morgan?"

„There's progress. But, you know, Morgan has told me some very private things that I just can't make head or tail of. She's hiding something, lying to me. I can't risk that she's toying with me, to distract me from my work or something. You and I – I never felt I had to be careful around you. With her, it doesn't feel right."

She tilted her head, thinking. „So why stay with her if you're so unsure? Why not just end it?"

„We're not even officially together. If I'm out of her life I can't keep track of her. I want to know what she's up to."

I hoped she would see for herself that Morgan wasn't who she pretended to be, and that this knowledge would keep Beth safe. I really wanted to know if Beth knew that Mick was a vampire, but it was too risky to broach the subject. „You know, Morgan kind of hinted that someone else might not be who he seems to be."

„Who?"

„Mick."

She jumped. „What did she say about him?"

I hesitated. „She didn't really say anything, but in light of what she said I saw things differently. Don't you think Mick is kind of odd? The way he works, the way he lives. I investigated him and…"

„How could you do that? More important, why would you do that?"

„His story doesn't add up. He claims he inherited the P.I. business from his father, but I can't find any record of it, and he must have been awfully young to become a P.I.. And then there's his allergy to sunlight, and the fact that he found traces of Leni that the C.S.I. team couldn't find."

She looked at me in shock. „What's that to do with his father?"

„Nothing. I'm just trying to put these odd little things together, and they don't add up." I gave up. I couldn't make myself say it. Vampire. I couldn't say it. What if I was wrong? Just thinking about it seemed so ridiculous

But what if I was right? If she knew his secret, and she told him that I knew, would he kill me? I couldn't say it. If she wouldn't confide in me, I'd just drop it.

„Oh, forget it, Beth. I had a weird day and I think my brain isn't functioning right. Everything Morgan said was just a tall tale, and it's making me think that other things are weird, too."

She sighed, and I detected a hint of relief. „Okay. Listen, I don't think Mick's family history is any of your concern, and I'm sure that there is nothing to investigate. He's a good man, and so are you. And Morgan doesn't know anything about you, or about Mick. She's just fishing for information and she's driving you crazy. Don't give her that. Be careful."

I nodded. „I'll be careful. Still – if I break it off with her I'll never know what she really wants. So I'll play along for now and see where it leads."

Beth smiled. „You're turning into a secret agent before my very eyes."

I grinned. „James Bond's got nothing on me. But I don't think I'm ruthless enough to be like him. I just want some answers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night there was a huge fire at the Franklin hotel. I immediately suspected Morgan to be involved, it was just too convenient for her plans. I hadn't been there, but the reports indicated that it was arson. What bugged me was that Beth did the coverage. I didn't want our cases to clash again, not this time. Maybe I could at least use her involvement for my own plans.

I went to see Beth at Buzzwire. She was just doing a follow-up on her broadcast about the fire to include the police reports. Carl was covering the case, still looking for witnesses. When she was free I waved her over.

„Hi, Beth. Busy day."

She was beaming. „Yeah. This fire is a big story, and I want to research that hotel, find some stories from the past. I hope they find the arsonist, that would be the icing on my story."

I hesitated. „Beth, I need your help with something else. But if you're not free…"

„I can always juggle more than one story if need be. What is it?" She led me to an empty cubicle and we sat down.

„I need you to keep Morgan busy if you can. I have to find out what she's up to and I think I have a clue."

„You know, she was at the fire tonight, photographing it. I could pretend I need more footage."

„Good girl. I appreciate it."

She thought for a moment, „Mick thought he knew her from somewhere, but then obviously he didn't. I wonder…"

„What?"

„Oh, nothing. I'll keep her busy with the photos."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to visit Mick at his office, to make my request seem official. It was late afternoon already and I'd called ahead to make sure he was there. He was surprised to hear from me, but told me to come over. His office was stylish like his loft, but with less open space it seemed more comfortable, warmer.

He gestured to me to sit. „So, Josh, to what do I owe your visit?" He seemed tired, rattled, as if something was weighing on his mind.

„First of all let me assure you that there is no bad blood between us. Beth decided, and I lost, and that's okay. I'm trying to figure something out and I need your help, off the record. That's why I'm here."

I took a photo of Morgan from my breast pocket and handed it to him. He flinched. Okay, so Beth had told me he had seen Morgan that morning, but this reaction was marked.

„Her name is Morgan Vincent, and she's a photographer working for Buzzwire on and off. I need background information about her, but I can't go through official channels because there hasn't been any crime. I want you to investigate her."

He frowned. „Why? How do you know her?"

I had already decided to be somewhat open with him. „We have something going. I'm not sure I can trust her, and I'm not sure what her motivation is. She's been meddling in my relationship to Beth from the moment we met. I'm just afraid that she's using me because of my position."  
„Maybe you'd be better off staying away from her."

„She told me she's been living in Chicago and only been here for a few months. Here's her address in West Hollywood. I don't know anything beyond that."

„Okay. I'll get back at you when I have something."

He stood up and rounded the desk. „Listen, Josh, it seems to me that you really shouldn't trust her with anything. If she's playing mind-games with you, keeping secrets from you, she might be dangerous."

I shook his hand. It was cold. „Thanks, Mick. I'll be careful."

When I rounded the corner the elevator pinged and a young man I'd seen once before strolled out. He had an air of confidence and focus that made him really stand out.

„Josef!" Mick said. He started to introduce us, but the sandy haired man stopped him. „We already met. Right, Mr. Lindsey?"

I just nodded. „I'll be on my way. See you."

While I waited for the elevator to come back up I watched Mick take his friend's shoulder and steer him into the office. The door closed. I was tempted to try and listen in to their conversation, but discovery would leave me with too much to explain and consequences I didn't need.

As soon as the elevator came, I left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took two days until I saw Morgan again, and I met her at the police station. I was just talking to Carl Davis with some questions about the Franklin fire, when I saw an officer with Morgan. She spotted me and waved, so I waited for her to come over. It didn't take long.

„Hey, Josh. Good to see you. I just reported a break-in at my house. You won't believe it, someone took my camera." She sounded exasperated and at the same time excited, as if this were some great adventure.

„So did they send someone for prints?"

„No, and they didn't give me much hope. They tell me they'll look out for someone selling the equipment. But how can I do my work now?"

„Do you have to be somewhere, or do you have time for lunch?"

„I have to be at Buzzwire for a meeting with Beth. She's doing a report on the Franklin fire."

I took her arm to accompany her out, and she flinched. „Are you hurt?" I asked. She folded back her blouse on her right arm. „It's where I applied the cure. I pretended that it was the thief who gouged me when I tried to stop him. I had a couple stitches this morning. It's nothing much."

When we rounded a corner she suddenly grabbed my jacket with both hands, stood up on tiptoe and kissed me. She took me by surprise but my response was instant. Her taste, the feel of her lips to mine, I lost myself in the moment.

A couple of patrolmen went by and one of them cleared his throat.

I pulled away. Now I'd done it. Whatever she did would now come back to me. I knew how this worked and it wouldn't be long before everyone knew that the woman missing her cameras and the young A.D.A. were an item. Damn.

She smiled up at me. „Hey, don't worry. They're just jealous that you're kissing such a beautiful woman."

I laughed, embarrassed. „You're pretty sure of yourself, Morgan. I have to go."

I crossed the street to my car. Before I could drive away, she ran after me and leaned down to the window. „Can I see you tonight? Would you like to come over for dinner? I'll cook."

„Okay. See you around six."

My suspicions remained but I lost the ability to think clearly when she was near. What had I achieved today, and what had she achieved? She had proclaimed our relationship in a very public place among the people I worked with, and got me to come over tonight. I had managed to get Beth and Mick looking into her, and they would both be on their guard around her. Maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to find out what her plans were.

xxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

**Twists of Fate Chapter 24**

When I got to Morgan's house in West Hollywood she wasn't alone. I could hear voices inside. I knocked, and she took a while to come to the door.

„Josh!" she said as if she was surprised. „Come in."

I saw Mick and Beth standing in her living room. Beth smiled, Mick frowned. Morgan prowled. „I totally forgot that I invited Josh over for dinner. Are we ready yet?"

Mick was inspecting various things from her table. „So you managed to scare him away. What did you do then?"

Morgan sauntered from the door to the stairs to the sideboard to her desk. „I checked the door, it wasn't damaged, but the lock had been picked. I pushed a chair against the knob and then I sat down on the stairs. I couldn't go back to sleep, but it was three in the morning. I put a towel around my arm and when it didn't stop bleeding I took a cab to the ER to get my arm seen to, which took forever, and then I went to the police to give a statement."

Mick was staring at Morgan, obviously deep in thought. Beth was picking up on the mood, too; she seemed uncomfortable and confused. Morgan was so calm, in control of us all but her main focus was Mick. She barely took her eyes from him for a second.

Beth broke the uncomfortable silence. „So we established that he wasn't after cash. He left all your valuables."

Morgan turned to face her. „I mean my cameras are worth at least eight grand. He took those."

Mick continued to pace, seeming more interested in the furniture than in the discussion. „Maybe he was interested in what was inside the cameras. They said it was arson, right? Well, maybe your thief was the one who set the fire."

„Maybe he thought you took a picture of him," Beth added.

Mick looked at Morgan. „Yeah, those arsonists. They really stick around to watch the burn."

Morgan took a key chain with a flash drive from her neck. „Well if he's after photos then he's out of luck, because I don't leave them in my cameras. I don't let anybody see these until I sell them."

We all moved behind her desk to see the monitor. With a few keystrokes she had the photos up and started to flick through them.

Mick saw something there, his eyebrows knitting as he focused on the image. Morgan was careful to play it cool, „It's nothing."

Beth looked over her shoulder and said: „No, look. There is something. Right there."

I moved around the desk to take a look. There was the photo she had faked, the one of me and her. She had photoshopped us into the fire, as if we were in the burning building.

Morgan sounded surprised: „That's him. That's the thief." I whipped my head around and glared at her. What was she talking about? That was me.

Beth was horrified. „He's killing her." She obviously didn't recognize me. Mick was unusually quiet. He stared at the photo with wide eyes, terrified, moving his hand to his mouth in horror. What kind of nightmare memories was this bringing back for him? I suddenly felt sorry for him.

The women were the only ones talking. They surmised that the murderer must have seen Morgan while she took the photo, and that she caught the murder on camera.

„Do you think it's possible that he thought I would recognize him?" Morgan asked, sounding worried.

„It's possible," Beth replied. „But he would probably be wrong. From what we can see this could be anyone dark and tall. It could be Josh."

I whipped around. Morgan giggled. „It could also be Mick, you know. The photo isn't really in focus. If I hadn't seen the thief, I would never have recognized him."

Beth was animated. „Well, let's look into this. If we find the thief, we find the arsonist."

I knew that Beth would want to investigate this, and I couldn't let her. For one, the experts at Buzzwire would immediately see that this photo was manipulated. If they blew it up she would recognize Morgan and me. Now it was just a brunette being choked in a fire by a tall, dark man. And I was pretty sure that the thief story didn't hold water, as Morgan had already admitted to me that the stitches were from the wound caused by the cure. She was peddling different stories to Mick, the police and me; who knew if any of them were true?

From the look of things Coraline had already succeeded in giving Mick a headache. He was clearly rattled by the hints she was dropping, but she held her Morgan persona effortlessly. If I hadn't known I would believe her too. But where did that leave me?

Mick took Beth's arm. „We need to get going. I'll check this out, investigate the Franklin fire and see where it gets me, okay?"

Morgan nodded. „Thank you for your help. Beth, I'll see you later."

They left and we were finally alone. She sauntered to the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for a salad. I followed and sat down at the counter. „What was that all about? Was there really a thief, or are you making that up to get Mick involved?"

She smiled. „There was a thief, but I hired him. I gave him my camera and told him where to put it. I'm sure Mick will get it back."

So there was another poor sap falling into her traps. I wondered how she had found someone who was willing and able to do a little fake B&E. She watched me closely, „You're not comfortable with this."

„No. You know that. Talk to Mick openly or leave him alone. This is just wrong."

She smiled. „Poor Josh, you're so hung up on doing the right thing. It's cute. But Mick and I go way back, and he deserves anything I throw at him. We used to argue and make it up, there was violence and hurtful words on both sides. It's not as if he's delicate. He can take it like the man he claims to be."

„Why do you hate him so much?" I asked, settling myself in a chair.

„You remember I told you he killed me."

„Well, he tried to."

She paced the room. „Do you have any idea how hard it was to recover from that? The burns, the pain? Having to leave everything I had built up here, to run away and regroup? I was disfigured for days until my skin fully healed…"

„You healed perfectly."

She scoffed. „It hurt. What hurt most was that he did it. He was my fledgling and my husband, he should have submitted to me. I have no idea why that didn't work out. He should have been unable to hurt me."

„So he never did it before?"

„You know, most vampires aren't opposed to a little pain. We bite when we … you know. And I liked it. He didn't. He had all those hang-ups about being human, about not hunting, not killing anyone. It doesn't work like that. His instincts revelled in it, his conscience shied away. Nothing I did could change that. In the end I asked Josef for help."

She talked about Mick as if he was a spoiled child and I wondered if she realized how condescending she sounded. If it were me, I wouldn't have wanted that. Not from my wife. Certainly not if this was decades before, when men still thought they had to provide for their wifes. In some ways, we still had these instincts.

I stood up and closed the distance between us. „You told me that you turned him without telling him before. Did he know you were a vampire?"

She looked up, confused. „No, and I told you he didn't take it well."

I took her hands. „Coraline, did you ever think about Mick's side of things? I mean, for him this must have been like living a horror movie. Waking up next to his bride, and his whole life changed, without his consent. He had to leave his friends behind, his family, and you were the only one he could rely on. You were the one who did this to him, and he must have some serious trauma from that. And now you're back and you play games with him again."

She spun around, stalked to the door and opened it. „Get out!" she spat. „If you turn against me because of a bit of ancient history, then I don't want you around. Get. Out."

Okay, if she wanted it like that. I took my jacket and left. She slammed the door behind me. I just hoped that she wouldn't do anything rash while she was that angry. She was a powerful being, and even in her human form she could raise some hell. But then I heard her crying. Maybe I just made her face something that she needed to get over alone. If only I could make her stop playing games.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Later that day I was sitting in the office trying to concentrate on paperwork when my secretary announced Mick St. John. He waited in the doorway until I beckoned him over. „Hi, Mick. Is this about Morgan?"

„I'm not sure. You wanted me to investigate her, but I also started looking into the fire. It might be connected, after all she photographed someone in the house. I searched the first floor myself, and," he paused, "I found a body."

I was surprised. I'd suspected Coraline had something to do with the fire - it was just too convenient - and she had surely faked the photo, but that she would have burned someone – this was more than dangerous, it was crushing every sense I had that she could be justified in her actions. Did she just murder someone to have a body, or had she chosen a specific victim?

„Tell me more," I said.

„I already called the police. Carl Davis is there. He'll probably be able to tell you more once the coroner takes a look. The body is badly burned, probably no more than a few teeth and bone fragments left. But I suspect, from body type alone, that it's a woman."

„Do you think the arsonist murdered a woman and set the fire to dispose of the corpse? Or was she a witness of the arson and the perp murdered her because of that?"

„That's just speculation at this point. What I find interesting is that it matches the photo Morgan showed us. Except that the man in the photo isn't the thief and the arsonist."

„No?" I tried to sound surprised.

„No. It's you." He watched me closely.

„How can you be so sure I'm not the arsonist and the thief?"

„I know. This game is way out of your league, Josh. Morgan's playing with you and me, and probably Beth too. Can't you see it?" He leaned forward. „Here she is, turning up unexpectedly, meeting me by chance at the Franklin fire, looking exactly like my ex-wife, but pretending not to know me. She gets her camera stolen and brings Beth and me into the case. I find fingerprints at her door from the thief, clear as day. They lead to a person named Hank Mottola. When I investigate further, this man is already dead, he died three weeks earlier from pancreatitis. Now I find a body in the fire, exactly in the room that the photo showed. But I know that the photo is manipulated, it shows you and Morgan. Now, tell me, what kind of game are you two playing with me? And how did she get you into it? And where is Hank Mottola? Cause I guess he's still around and faked his death."

I leaned back. „Look, Mick, I have no idea what you're talking about. I know that she's playing a game here, but she's not coming clean with me either. She used me, tricked me into shooting that photo, but I had no idea what she was planning. I don't know this Mottola guy, and I have no idea who the body in the hotel is. I guess maybe she wants to frame one of us for the fire and the murder. Maybe she just wants to drive us crazy. Why do you say she looks  
like your ex? Is she?"

He shrugged. „No idea. I'll try to find out. Anyway, do you want to come with me to Mottola's house? Let's find out if he's in league with… - with Morgan."

I looked up. „I need a warrant."

He scoffed. „You don't need a warrant. This isn't official. Come on."

xxxxxxxxxx

He picked me up later that night. We took his car, and I had to admit it was a wonderful ride. It was a great car, classy interior, nice leather seats, and the motor purred like a cat. Mick had the top down and we enjoyed the cool breeze. Neither of us spoke. When we reached the house in Burbank I almost regretted that the drive was over.

„How do we get in?" I wanted to know. Mick smiled and showed me a small case, but at the door, he unsuccessfully tried to pick the lock while I stood guard.

Finally he gave up. „Combination lock. Wait here, I'll see if there's a window open in the back. I'll let you in."

Before I could say anything he was gone. In less than two minutes he opened  
the door from the inside. „Bless those who install a combination lock at the  
front door and then leave the kitchen window propped," he grinned.

We searched the ground floor in silence, looking for clues about Mottola and any connection to Morgan. I searched a stash of unopened mail that I found in his mailbox; there was nothing out of the ordinary. I found keys to another house and a few old bills, including one for a freezer. No personal documents, no photos, no hospital bills, which was odd, given that he was sick before he died. The kitchen was meticulously clean, no food anywhere, not even in the pantry. Someone had cleaned up after his death.

Mick had closed the window; I wondered how he managed to get in without a trace. Maybe he had turned into a bat. I almost laughed at my own joke.

I looked for the entrance to a basement, but didn't find it. Where was the freezer he had paid for? Mick was already upstairs, calling out for me and when I stepped into the small bedroom he showed me a safe behind a clothing rack. „I found the key in the book over there."

I picked it up from the bedspread, "Remembrance of Things Past". There was a hole cut out of the pages. „How did you know?" I asked.

„Favorite book of my ex," he said, his voice flat and dead.

He opened the safe and there it was: Morgan's camera-bag. I was stupefied.

He stared at me, „So Mottola really worked with Morgan, or she used this house after he was dead to plant the evidence. What does she want from you? What's all this about?"

"Are you sure this Mottola guy is dead?"  
He knitted his eyebrows together. „Damned if I know. but I think it's time for a little confrontation with the lovely Morgan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On our way back I tried to pry more information from him, „I didn't know you  
were married. How long ago?"

„A few years," he evaded. „Didn't work out."

„So if Morgan looks like your ex, do you have other clues that she could be  
her?"

„Coraline played games with me, too. The same book was in Morgan's bedroom. She played my favorite song when I visited her before. She has all these photographs of Paris lying around."

I smiled. „That's not very conclusive, you know. Could be coincidence."

„I know. That's what's driving me crazy. And there's more."

„What?"

He smiled. „I can't tell you. You'd have to investigate this, and I don't want that."

I understood. He made it sound like some minor secret of his wild youth, but I knew there was something else. If he tried to kill Coraline he probably thought he succeeded. I couldn't tell him that Morgan was Coraline, or could I? Could I tell him that I knew he was a vampire, and that his ex-wife was one, too? I didn't dare.

When we parted he asked me to be there when he confronted Morgan.

„I wouldn't want to miss that." I answered, grinning. „Just don't make it too early. I need a couple hours sleep."

He smiled. „You and me both. Let's invite her over in the afternoon. I'll call you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 4 pm Mick called and told me that he invited Morgan over at 5.30 pm. I hurried to get to him earlier.

"What will we tell her about why I'm here?" I wondered.

"Doesn't matter, really. She knows you're curious about the case, and she won't question that you're here to talk about it."

Morgan knocked and timidly opened the door. She saw me standing by the cabinet and raised her eyebrows. Then she smiled seductively, turning up the heat in the room by a few degrees. Mick invited her in without leaving his desk. "Josh came by to talk about the Franklin fire, and we ended up talking about your cameras. I'm sure you don't mind him being here."

"No, of course not." Morgan's voice faltered. She watched me intently the whole time. "Well, the suspense is just killing me. What's the surprise?"

Mick showed her the box on his desk. "Over there. Go on. Open it."

She opened it slowly as if she expected a snake to crawl out. Was she really that unaware of what would be in it, or was she just a very good actress?

"My cameras! They're all in there. How did you do it?"

He showed her a picture of Mottola. "You recognize this guy?"

"Yeah, that's the thief. You're amazing." She batted her eyelashes at Mick.

Mick played it cool, "It was nothing special, his prints were in the system, your cameras were at his house. The woman in the photo is his girlfriend. She's probably the one in the fire."

Morgan's face lit up. "And he came after me because he thought I had incriminating evidence. Right."

I decided to enter the conversation. "There's one little catch. His death certificate says he died three weeks earlier. This guy was dead when you took his picture."

"He faked his own death?"

I doubted that. I imagined her having something to do with the whole thing.

"Or he rose from the grave", Mick dropped.

I almost flinched. He was baiting her, but she didn't go for it.

"He must have faked it, right? That's the only explanation. Where is he buried?"

Mick said, "He was cremated."

"His ashes are at Hollywood Forever", I added.

Morgan was energetic. "Well, not if he faked his own death. Let's go to the cemetery and see if the remains are there. How about it, Mick?"

"Don't you think we should let the police handle this?"

"Well, this isn't about the theft anymore; I have my cameras back, and if Josh wants to investigate this further he can. But I am just a little curious about this."

I looked at Mick and he raised one eyebrow questioningly. What should we do now? It would be best if I ducked out. This was something that would be more in Mick's area of expertise.

"Do whatever you want, this isn't my case. Just tell me whatever you find and I'll let my boss decide if this is worth investigating."

Morgan seemed relieved, but valiantly tried to hide it. "Okay. Maybe later when it's dark?"

"I'll pick you up at midnight. Wear something inconspicious." Mick said.

She grinned. "Midnight at the cemetery. Sounds like a date."

She turned and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

"So, what now?" I asked as soon as the elevator pinged in the distance.

Mick left his chair and started pacing the room. "There are lots of questions still unanswered."

I ticked them off: "Is Mattola still alive? I guess he laid the fire and killed the person whose remains you found in the ashes, but we have no proof yet. What's Morgan's connection to Mattola, to the fire and to the body? If he's no longer alive, how did she manage to get his prints onto her door, and what happened to him? And most important of all: What's her agenda with all of this? Is she really your ex trying to get back at you?"

Mick nodded. "I'm almost sure of that, and if she is, why this way? Why does she want to go to the cemetery with me tonight to check something we could check much easier during the day? It doesn't really have any importance if his urn is there or isn't, because you can fake an urn easily, or you can remove it afterwards."

I pondered these questions, letting my head fall back onto the comfortable red couch. "She clearly was uneasy when it looked as if I would go with you. She wants you alone there."

"This could be a trap. Maybe she wants to confront me with the truth, show me who she is. There's a sure way to know that. Coraline had a tattoo on her shoulder. If Morgan has it, she's Coraline."

"I'm not sure if she has a tattoo, it was quite dark." I lied. It was a Fleur-de-Lys. I had assumed it was a reminder of her fondness of Paris and France in general.

Mick whipped his head around. "If she's really Coraline, how did she do it? She doesn't smell…" he stopped.

He paced some more. "I need to talk to a friend about this, he knew her too when we were married. I'll drive to the cemetery with her later and see what happens."

"Maybe I should visit her before you and try to get it out of her", I offered. "We didn't part on the right foot the last time we met, but maybe she will open up."

"What's your relationship with her anyway?" Mick asked, staring at me.

I shuffled my feet, crossed my arms. "I'm not sure. It's complicated." He continued to watch me. "You know, she's really beautiful, interesting, and passionate. I liked her when I first met her, I still do. She shouldn't have to play these games. I want to get behind that, I really want her to close this part of her life and move on. As long as she's hung up in taking revenge on you for whatever she thinks you did to her, she's not free for me."

"She's dangerous." Mick stated. "You might get hurt."

"Well, you know, the first time in my life I don't care about that." I surprised myself, but I realized I really meant that.

He sighed. "Yeah, she tends to do that to men. She will get you to do things you don't normally do, things you regret afterwards. She'll try to change you, mold you to her will. She has a really cruel streak. Don't fall into that trap, Josh. You're a good man."

He sat down in the chair opposite me and bent forward until our faces were almost touching. "What did she tell you about me, about the past? I really need to know."

I struggled to find words. "She gave me a hint that she staged the theft of her cameras to get you into the case. I have no idea if she also has her hands in the arson, or if it was just a convenient means to get the story going. She told me that she changed her identity. That she was married to you, and you hurt her. She wants to get back at you, make you see where you went wrong." I cleared my throat. "I don't know any details, but she told me that you tried to kill her."

He watched the wall intently. "I did. I thought I succeeded. I thought she was dead."

I was taken aback. He told me, the A.D.A., about an attempted murder. Wasn't that awfully risky?

He looked up. "You're surprised I tell you that. Well, you don't have any proof, she never called the police and she's not dead after all, so there's no case. Right?"

I nodded slowly. "I have enough riddles to solve without looking into that. Besides, I wouldn't do that to you. You are a good man, too."

Mick stood up. "It's getting late. If you want to talk to her, do it now. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how it went, okay?"

I grasped my jacket from a chair and headed for the door. I hesitated. "Mick, if there's anything else you want to disclose to me, I promise I will keep quiet about it. I just need to get behind this for my own sanity. And please try to keep Beth out of this."

He smiled. "I'm trying, but she's not really making it easy."

"Yeah, I know." I grinned and left.

On my way to the car I tried to find words to ask Morgan/Coraline what her plans were. I really hoped she didn't plan on killing Mick. As she was human for now, I doubted she could take his life easily anyway. How did one kill a vampire? A wooden stake probably. I would watch out for those kinds of things when I was with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't sure if I should have called before I knocked at her door, but maybe it would be good to surprise her. I steeled myself for whatever she would haul at me - anger, insult, seduction. She had seen me work with Mick on the case, and probably felt betrayed. Her plan to confuse and hurt Mick didn't work the way she wanted it, he was confused but still in control. What her plans were with me I had no idea, but with all that had happened it seemed to me that she just tagged me along to keep me from persecuting her. Was I falling out of love for her? Had I been in love before? I wasn't sure. She sure as hell had me all confused.

I knocked and she opened. "Oh, Josh! What do you want?" She was polite and waved me in, but it seemed to me that she was uneasy and that my visit didn't fit into her plans.

I followed her to the kitchen where I saw the remains of a dinner. She busied herself packing things away into the fridge.

"So you're still not a vampire yet." I casually remarked to get the conversation going.

"It's none of your business," she spat. "You probably told Mick everything about me, didn't you?"

"I didn't tell him that you're a vampire. You don't trust me at all, do you?"

"Should I trust you when you go to Mick and tell on me? What was your business getting into this case? Why are you two suddenly so cozy with each other?"

I sat down on the couch. "Cora, Morgan, calm down, please. I don't want to hurt you. I just don't understand why you're doing this, all of this. Mick is close to a nervous breakdown, thinking you might be his ex-wife, thinking you might have risen from the dead. He didn't tell me that you're a vampire, but he came close to losing it."

She stood at the window, deep in thought, playing with the curtain. She smiled. "So he still doesn't know. Good."

I stood up. "Coraline, this is madness. What good can come out of this? Why don't you just disclose yourself now, tell him the truth and get on with life?"

She whipped around. "What life should I get on with? He thought he killed me and never even looked back. He was the one I loved, the one I married, the one I wanted to spend eternity with. He threw it all away because he didn't want me. He wanted a human wife, kids, whatever. I wasn't good enough for him the way I was. Can't you understand? I want him to love me. If I need to be human for that to happen, so be it. I try to draw it out as long as I can until I revert again."

I took her arms into my hands and looked into her eyes. Tears were brimming on her long black lashes. "Coraline, why? He found another life, he moved on. Why can't you?"

"Because, he's all that I have left."

I wanted to embrace her, comfort her and show her that I would be there for her. She didn't need to play this game. She hesitated and didn't reciprocate, but let me hug her.

A horn honked outside, and immediately she wiggled out of my arms and fetched her purse from the vanity. Suddenly her whole demeanour changed, she was animated, the anger and sadness were gone. "It's Mick. Wait for me here if you like, okay?"

She dabbed her eyes with a tissue in front of the mirror and straightened her dark dress, then she was out of the door.

I let myself fall back onto the couch; I felt like a train just rammed me. Maybe I should catch some sleep while she was away, but I was far too upset to get rest now. I fetched myself a glass of water and started pacing her apartment. Watching the pictures on her walls, the knick knacks, the book shelf, I made my way into her bedroom. I had been here before, but it was dark then and we were distracted. I tried to concentrate on picking up things about her from the things she surrounded herself with. It felt odd, like I was violating her space, on the other hand she had done very intimate things to me in this bed already. I stroked my finger along the books on her bedside table, along the elegant throw on her bed, along the mirror and the lamp. A small leather bound note book was lying on the bed. It looked like a diary, and it was open.

Should I? She didn't trust me anyway, so why not act out on it? Maybe she left it for me. Maybe it would help me understand her better.

I sat down on her bed and turned it over to read it where it was open. It was written in delicate hand writing, in French. I turned the pages backwards and skimmed over the sides. What I found made my throat constrict and my skin crawl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28

Twists of Fate 27

_Thank you to Harfang and crazy fluffy for helping me with the french poems.__ Thank you to RNB for being my beta._

I thought to myself that I shouldn't be reading this, but it wasn't my fault she let it lie here. Some of it was French, most was in English. It wasn't my fault I could understand French. We talked about our love for France. She'd never been open to me. Maybe her diary would give me answers. Why did women write diaries anyway?

I thumbed through the first pages. There were no dates. The handwriting was delicate, old-fashioned, certainly not the way US children learned to write. She'd told me she was old, but here I could see it.

I didn't dare to read properly at first, just skimmed the text. There were a few poems on which my eyes came to rest.

les murs empilés  
le pont-levis levé  
les portes verouillées  
maintenant je m'assois  
avec envie et furie  
dans mon cachot humide

et je n'ose pas  
d'espérer  
que quelqu'un  
considére qu'il vaut la peine  
de me conquérir

piled the walls up

lifted the draw bridge

locked the gates

now I'm sitting

with envy and fury

in my dank dungeon

and don't dare

to hope

that anyone

would value me enough

to conquer me.

What made her write something like that? My heart constricted, feeling for her. She must have been really lonely. She must have felt like she had to turn the tables on people because otherwise she wouldn't be valued. I wondered about the metaphors. Did she know how it was to live in a chateau? She wanted to be conquered, yet didn't believe anyone would want her. I read what she wrote back then, translating the French parts in my head.

"Mick filed for divorce. After over 30 years he still can't forgive me. Whatever I did wrong by making him a vampire is long past now. He drinks blood from freshies that Josef gives him, he likes to be strong and to bite and to rip the bad guys to shreds. What has he to be angry about? Whenever I manage to get him back for a week or a month, we make up and it's great. He's such a beautiful man, inside and out. I still love him. But he doesn't want me, thinks I'm damaged and cruel, he doesn't see me the way I am. He only sees the outer shell. Maybe I never dared to show him more. Maybe it was wrong to not be open from the start. I didn't know he would feel betrayed. I didn't know he would be repelled by me. Had I known – would I have done this differently? I don't see how."

I skimmed the next pages, looking for clues of her next steps. She talked about that Mick always wanted a family, and that she couldn't give him that. What gave her the idea to give him a child to win him back? I shivered. How did she manage that? Some pages further she glowed with glee that she found the perfect little girl; the single mother working all day gave her lots of opportunities to see the blonde four year old in kindergarten and on the playground. The ever changing babysitters didn't suspect a thing, and she easily made contact with the little girl.

"I did it. I got into her room in the middle of the night and took her to my house. She didn't struggle much. She'll get used to me, and once she's awake and sees the beautiful room I made up for her, she will be content and happy. I left plenty of traces for him to find me. He's a P.I. after all. I planted the idea of contacting Mick on the playground when I talked endlessly to the babysitter about how he found a lost pet of mine. They'll remember his name, it's not that common. The waiting makes me antsy; I need to hunt before the little girl wakes up. I'd give her a new name, but I'll let Mick decide."

I was appalled that she took a little girl from her mother, kidnapped her. There was something in the back of my mind but I didn't draw the connection yet.

"Mick will come today, I know it. Henry came last night and told me that Mick has taken up the case and that he's searching for me. I know he will go to my house first, but I enjoy the cat and mouse too much. I took the child to the old cabin where we had our wedding night. The old bed is still there, but the owner has left the whole place to decay, there's not even electric light. Kind of like my marriage. I hope we can rekindle the flame. I took some oil lamps and tried to create a romantic atmosphere. I'm wearing the white flowing gown that he liked on me so much. Beth is playing with the dust on the chest of drawers."

I let the book drop. It was Beth she had! Beth had told me about a scary woman taking her. I didn't realize the time frame; I thought this diary was more recent. So Beth and Mick had known each other for over 20 years. No wonder there was this instant connection. The pieces fell into place.

Was this why he killed Coraline? I took the diary up again, but after a few bored musings from Coraline while they were waiting for Mick, the text stopped. There were a few empty pages, and then it started up again, in a slightly different hand. The writing was palsied, insecure and a lot smaller.

"Yes, I'm still alive. Barely. Mick killed me. He tried to, anyway. He said I've gone too far, kidnapping a child and hurting her. I never said anything about hurting or turning her, I wanted us to raise her together. I wanted to make her ours, give us a family. When he refused I was so angry. We had a fight. At some point he staked me and took the girl away. He threw an oil lamp into the furniture. Instantly the cabin caught fire. I managed to wiggle free from the stake, he had missed my heart, but I burned all over until I could get out.

Now Cynthia has taken me in, she brought me the diary and some things from the old house, closing it up for now. She's very helpful, tending to my wounds, talking me through this. I feel so abandoned. It will take months for the burns to heal, even with all the young blood she brings me. I haven't heard from Henry yet, he probably thinks I'm dead."

I skipped the next few dozen pages, searching for a clue what she did then and where she lived. She wasn't interested in providing details; her text was emotional and detached from reality. She talked endlessly about how hurt she was by Mick's rejection, how despair consumed her about her inability to get through to him. Then she relocated to Chicago with her friend Cynthia. And then suddenly a plan took hold: coming back to L.A. as a human. Cynthia had managed to steal something on a trip to France, something they called "the compound". She talked about it to be temporary, a few weeks or months depending on the dosage. She tried it out in Chicago, getting used to changing back (which sounded hard) and testing how far a dose got her.

Then she did something that made me realize again how ruthless she was. She took the identity of a young girl named Morgan Vincent. She was a photographer and worked for different news agencies. Coraline faked papers and contacts, achieved knowledge about her, and then killed her. A short week later Coraline moved to L.A. as Morgan Vincent, not taking Cynthia with her. The woman wasn't happy about that. According to Coraline's diary they had a big fight.

I checked the clock. 2.30 a.m. – I wasn't sure how much time I had left until Mick and Coraline came back from the cemetery. I skipped to the end of the diary. There weren't many pages left, I was lucky to have read as much as I had. At one point she excitedly wrote about her plans to burn down the Franklin hotel to get Mick's attention, and that she got the mysterious Henry to help her.

Then there was another poem.

Points de lumière  
isolés  
infiltrés  
sous la peau  
pas encore chaude  
bourgeonnent.

light points

unconnected

snuck

under the skin

not yet warm

budding

It was written after the night we were visiting the MacArthur Park. Had she begun the path back to life? Had she reflected on being human again, enjoying the sense of warm skin? Or was it just part of her plan of getting Mick back? I started to read on to see if this had anything to do with me, but then I heard the door. I dropped the book and tried to get everything back in order.

When I met her in the living room I saw that she was dirty, wet and dishevelled. She clung to my shoulders and sobbed, I was astonished and confused. Hugging her close I inched my way to the couch to get us in a comfortable place.

"What happened, Coraline?" I asked softly, kissing her temple.

She hiccupped, blotted her eyes with a tissue and started to explain. "We were at the cemetery, I had managed to distract the guards so that Mick could climb the fence, then I convinced them to let me in. I told them we wanted to take photographs; I had my press ID with me. I had told Henry that we wanted to look for his remains, I had joked about it. He waited for us there, and he attacked Mick. Mick fought back and almost killed Henry. I had to save him, so I pretended to be appalled and horrified by Mick's vampire face. He let Henry go and ran after me. I suddenly realized that I was no match for him as a human, and that he would probably kill me again in his rage. Henry got away, never even checking if I was okay. Mick caught up with me, I was in a panic by then. Mick grabbed me and ripped my blouse. He wanted to see if I had the tattoo."

"So he saw it then."

"No, he didn't. I had used make-up to hide it. I wanted him to see me like I was, I wanted him to look at me and talk to me, not see me as Coraline and hate me all over again."

She sagged against me. "It was all in vain. He doesn't want me anymore. He hates me, he ran away from me. He even hurt me when he attacked me. He doesn't want Morgan, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't want Coraline."

I didn't know what to do. Reading her diary I had found a ruthless woman who was ready to use other people to get her way, totally unaffected by how her actions hurt others. I had also found a woman who was searching for love and acceptance; hurt herself by what had happened to her and what she had done.

Could I help her to get out of this circle of aggression and retreat? Maybe her weakened state at the moment would help her accept me and let me show her a new way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

**Twists of Fate chapter 28**

Morgan was exhausted. I guided her to her bedroom and sat her down on her bed. I removed the bedspread and took the diary out of the way with it, then removed her shoes.

"Let's take off your clothes, you're soaked. We don't want you to catch a cold, right? Let me take care of you."

She looked up with tired eyes, probably surprised about my reaction to her breakdown. She nodded slowly, took off her dress, then her camisole. I rubbed her down with a towel and asked her to lie down to tuck her in.

I hesitated to undress because I didn't want to make this into something sexual. Removing my own shoes, jacket and pants I crawled into bed behind her and embraced her. "Sleep, dear, we can talk in the morning."

I couldn't see her face but her shoulders started shivering again. She was weeping. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're so good to me after all I have done." she sobbed.

I held her close. "Whatever you did, you can always do better tomorrow. Sleep now."

She sagged into the pillows and lay still. After a while her breathing calmed and I was sure she was asleep.

I couldn't sleep. There were too many unanswered questions. Where was Henry? I suspected that he and Hank Mattola were one person. How had she gotten him to help, and what were her plans with him? What did she plan to do with Mick and Beth? Could I bring her to open up and let them be?

And why was I helping her anyway, after she had used me like this? Seducing me to keep me from investigating her, taking my photo to have blackmail material, telling me just enough to make me feel miserable about my role in this farce.

Still, she was beautiful, and there were deep layers behind her plans. She was smart and confident, and probably had a wealth of history and knowledge under her belt. I wanted to know her better, wanted to know the person she could be if she wasn't so obsessed about Mick.

I closed my eyes and finally sleep claimed me, too.

When I woke up it was morning, the bed next to me was cold. I was disappointed for a moment that she hadn't stayed in my arms; then I heard water running in the bathroom. I dressed and went to the kitchen to make coffee. I contemplated going out to get fresh rolls, but thought I'd better wait to see the tone of Coraline's mood.

She came out of the bathroom wearing a robe, towelling her hair. Without a word she took a cup from the counter and sat down on a bar stool, she looked tired.

"Maybe I should sue him for harassment," she murmured. "The guards at the cemetery told me they would testify."

I scoffed. "And I should probably investigate this case, huh? Don't you think it would be better not to have the police look into you, into this?"

She looked up. Her eyes were cold and it seemed she didn't want my sorry ass in her apartment any more. After all I had done for her; she was back into her independent, dispassionate personality. I got the hint, fetched my jacket and took my leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short pit stop at my own apartment to get in a bit of grooming, I was off to work. It was Sunday, but I hadn't gotten a lot done the last week. I decided I needed the distraction from the mystery of Coraline. Paperwork and putting together some notes for a minor case I had to deal with the next week was just what I needed.

I checked my e-mail and read a few files that had accumulated on my desk. Most of it was fluff I had to read and then could pass on. I could have done with a bit of rest but I knew I'd be unable to sleep anyway. Going for routine, digging into a desk full of work always had a calming effect on me. Before I knew it, it was 3 pm, and I was starving.

While I went to the small coffee shop to snag a quick bite I checked my messages. Morgan had sent me one.

"Josh, I'm having a guest tonight, don't come over. M."

Gosh, I felt like a fool. She threw me over? Who was that guest, was it Henry, was it Mick, or was it someone else? Was she already looking for a new man to manipulate?

I decided to come by anyway and see what happened, she'd probably be angry, yet I was beyond caring. She hadn't hurt me yet, even when she was a vampire, if I couldn't save Coraline from herself, maybe I could save her next victim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing outside her flat I heard two female voices inside. When I knocked it took some time before. Coraline answered, opening the door widely, I saw a statuesque woman in white eyeing me.

"Hey, is that your new boy toy? So.. ... .. not.. ... . adequate." The woman emphasized those last three words.

Coraline hurried to close the door and almost pulled me inside. I watched the mysterious ice princess, she was blonde, carefully coiffed and elegantly clothed. Her eyes pierced me even more than Coraline's had. She took a step back, evaluated me from head to toe and pursed her lips.

Coraline introduced me briefly: "Cynthia, this is Josh", and then ignored me. She proceeded to babble so fast in a very strange French that I only got a few words. She obviously told her about the cemetery incident.

I knew that I was no longer part of the attention, so I just sat down on the couch and feigned disinterest. Coraline seemed to have forgotten I understood French, or she didn't care. In reality I listened very carefully.

Cynthia was the woman who had saved Coraline from the fire, who buoyed her time and again, the soul who gave her the compound that returned her mortality. From what I understood she was in town to give her a little bit more of the substance but she also said that there was only very little left in a safe deposit box in Chicago. Coraline said she would have to hurry up to get Mick back if that was the case.

If Cynthia was around already when Coraline was burned, then she was a vampire, too. Would they let me get away with listening in to their plans? Would Coraline kill me once she got bored with me? I tried to keep my psyche under control. My thoughts wandered to Mick and Beth, would these two women be a danger to them?

What was Cynthia's motivation to come here? The way they interacted with each other it seemed that Cynthia was seeing herself as some kind of supportive elder sister, loyal to Coraline in every way.

On the other hand it was very clear in their body language that Coraline called the shots and Cynthia never questioned that. When Coraline expressed her impatience and frustration about the failures in Cynthia's research, the woman in white almost cowered with contrition.

"I studied biochemistry to help you reproduce the compound, so don't accuse me of not caring about you!" Cynthia cried out. "It's not my fault the main ingredient is extinct, maybe we can still find the flower in France, in the valley where we used to harvest it. Maybe there's a close relative that would work. The peasants I employed are useless; they don't know what to look for. We have to go back."

"I won't go back to France to have my brothers find me. And I don't have enough time", Coraline answered, pacing the living room. She eyed me suspiciously. I had picked up a magazine and pretended to read.

Cynthia picked up on Coraline's unease. "Does he speak French?"

"Only very little", she said, too quickly. She knew exactly that I was listening in.

"What are your plans with him?" Cynthia asked. "He's human, and he's weak. Did you tell him about Mick?"

Coraline smiled. "I told him everything, and yet he stands by me. He's a D.A. and made sure that the police wouldn't investigate. Everyone knows that we're involved, so he couldn't accuse me or Henry of the fire. I made sure he would be held responsible."

"What's in it for him?"

"Why, of course he loves me!" Coraline exclaimed. "Just like Henry."

"Doesn't everyone?" Cynthia sighed. "Except for Mick, why do you still think you can win him back?"

Coraline scowled. "Don't start THAT conversation again." She paused. "I'm not sure anymore I want him back. I want revenge for what he did to me; and I don't want Beth to have him."

Cynthia raised her eyebrows at that. Not stopping for a moment, Coraline continued. "Of all the girls he could have fallen for, he had to fall for the one who was supposed to be our daughter. She's older than me now! She's totally not his type. She's a human! He killed me. . . . . for. . . . . . her, and now she's captivated him. What does she have that I haven't?" Out of breath from her rant, Coraline fell silent.

Cynthia gave an indulgent smile. "For starters, she's not playing games. She doesn't have other lovers on the back burner just to spite him. She doesn't try to dominate him, to mold him to her needs."

Cynthia knew Coraline well, they must have spent a lot of time in each others' company. I wondered, given the sage advice Cynthia had for her, why she still didn't see reason.

Coraline surprised me again. She started to cry. "It's not intentional, it just happens, I lose control."

Cynthia was clearly uneasy with Coraline's reaction. She didn't hug her or comfort her, she turned away. "I'll go and negotiate the lease on that warehouse on Figueroa. Within a week I could transfer the laboratory from Chicago to L.A. Do you think that's quick enough?"

Coraline took her purse and gave Cynthia a piece of paper. "Yes, that's sufficient. I hope the cheque is enough, if not, contact me. Be careful, Laurent might already be in on us. I'll try to spend some more time with Beth and Mick to find an angle to get to him alone. If I dangle the cure in front of him, he'll be head over heels for it."

Cynthia took the door. In the frame she turned around one last time and said with a soft voice: "You know I love you too, Coraline."

Coraline kissed her cheek and whispered: "I know. Thank you." Then she closed the door behind her.

With a big sigh Coraline sat down on the couch next to me. She snuggled into my chest. "You heard everything. Did you understand it?"

Baffled by her open invitation to discuss a conversation that I had no right to witness, I answered: "I got most of it. You gave my French quite the workout."

She giggled. "Contemporary French would have been easier, I guess. So, what do you think of Cynthia?"

"She's your friend. She must have been for quite a while, and she doesn't think much of me. Is she a vampire, too?"

"Yeah, she is. She was my chamber maid when I was still human, I turned her." That surprised me even more. I wondered briefly what kind of bond a turning created. Was it more like mother and daughter, or like teacher and pupil, or master and servant? It explained why Cynthia came to L.A. on the drop of a hat.

She sat up. "Why are you still around? You must be kind of a masochist. Don't you have a backbone? I've admitted that I only used you. I've admitted that I want Mick back, that I want to hurt him."

Spitting mad she continued: "I admitted that I was responsible for the fire, that I played games, why don't you run?"

I looked down, suddenly insecure if I was right about her. I always thought she would be able to change, given the right incentive. It seemed I wasn't the one she would change for. "You said that you only used me, but I assumed that was said for Cynthia's ears."

"You seem so sure about that. How can you be sure?" Her gaze changed from anger to confusion.

I looked into her eyes, trying to convey that I loved her. "I have a backbone, Coraline; I just decided that it wouldn't do any good to defy you. I admit that I'm very curious about what you're doing. Your games don't frighten me."

"Why not?" Coraline posed, not disappointed just curious as a child studying a butterfly.

I thought hard for a while and then I opted to tell her the whole truth.

"You said that I love you, and you're right, and because of that I'm trying hard not to judge you. I won't let your games come between us. Once you stop running after what you can't have, I'll be there for you."

She turned towards me and kissed me, so long and hard it was breathtaking. It took me by surprise. Soon I returned the warmth that intensified our touch, running my hands along her back. It was gratifying that I had elicited an emotional response, and that she seemed to warm to my words.

She sat back again and smiled. "I never met a man like you, Josh. How can you not judge someone who does so many things you don't approve of?"

"When I'm prosecuting someone in court, I have to take sides, yet I try not to judge a person, just what they did. Sometimes I succeed, sometimes I don't, but it helps to think about what made a person do it. There was this arms dealer who killed a witness and tried to kill another witness. That was pure self-defense in his eyes."

Her head fell back on the couch and she watched the ceiling, and then pursed her lips to look at me, giving me a sign to continue.

Hunched over with my elbows on my knees I tried to make her understand about the fine line my work asked me to walk while dealing with criminals. "Of course I had to protect her and get him behind bars, and still, I could understand him. I had a harder time not to judge how he even got into that situation. Once he started to succumb to greed, he set himself up for more and more crimes."

She nodded. "It's a downward spiral."

She settled in further, scooping closer and rolling herself into a ball on my lap. "I was just a woman back then, when I was human, with a family and friends and a future ahead of me. Then the king of France fell for me, yet he couldn't marry me because of my lowly station in life, so he made me his concubine. I had no choice in the matter. He hurt me, repeatedly. I lost a child. He gave me to other nobles for their games. Then when he no longer desired me, I was discarded, locked up in a chateau outside of Paris. No-one would marry me then. That's when Laurent came to me and told me about a way out. He could bring me to his sire and they would turn me, it would be a gift. I became a powerful woman, using the power of attraction and deception to bring down nobles all over Europe."

She shifted, as if to draw more breath to continue.

"But they used me, too.. I realized that I still wasn't free. So I fled to the Americas. Laurent repeatedly found me and would return me to France for punishment. Each time I managed to get away. Cynthia was always loyal to me; she's helping me to find a way to make more of the compound that makes me human. Perhaps I could stay human and get away from it all. Or I could give it to Mick, to return what I took from him, his humanity."

She watched me for a reaction. I took her into my arms. "I do love you, Coraline. Thank you for being open with me, for telling me so much. I know that it's a risk you're not used to taking, but it's important that you learn to trust. Trust me, Cora. I didn't tell Mick your secret, or get in your way. I just don't want you to hurt my friends anymore."

"I won't hurt Mick and Beth, not permanently. I'm just so wounded because he doesn't want me, because he killed me. After all those years, I expected him to honour what we had."

"But you didn't either, did you? You moved on, you got involved with me, with others."

"I guess I'm just so used to turning the tables on the ones who hurt me."

"But you don't. You don't hurt the ones who hurt and used you, you hurt innocents. I would want you to be free."

She stood up. "Let's stop talking. It's too much to think about, I can't take it anymore. Come to bed with me."

Oh crap, I vacillated, was that a victory or a failure? She still wanted me around, she had been incredibly open about her past and her feelings, yet she wasn't ready to face the fact that her whole life was focused on revenge and violence. I decided to leave it at that, for now.

She snuggled into me again when we lay in bed together, she fell asleep almost immediately and I followed her soon.

That next morning when I woke, she was really gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30

**Twists of Fate Chapter 29**

She was gone. Her toiletries were missing, some of the clothes I had seen draped over chairs and chests of drawers were gone, I didn't see her purse and her laptop anywhere. She had let me sleep and sneaked out on me.

I cursed, punched the doorframe hard, then I grabbed my clothes in a hurry and left her place. It was Monday, I had to go to court, I needed to concentrate on work, but I couldn't shed the feeling that something inevitably bad had happened.

Why did she run? Couldn't she cope with what I said, with the emotions involved? Did Cynthia come back and convince her to leave me? Did she flee from Laurent?

Whatever it was, after all the open talk we had last night I was deeply disturbed and hurt that she wouldn't tell me that she had to go. Didn't I tell her that she couldn't hurt me? Well, I lied.

All day as I prepared for the hearing, then argued with Tejada's lawyer and presented my evidence to the court I was thinking about Coraline. My emotions bounded between seething anger, intense disappointment and sadness.

I wasn't at my best during the trial; and when Tejada got out after paying a nice sum I had even more cause to be angry at myself. I would need to find new evidence and a new crime to hook my case onto, or the H.E.M, a dangerous group of thieves, drug dealers and slave traffickers would go unchallenged and subsequently unpunished once again.

Taking the scenic route home to my condo I cross examined myself, posing all those questions. Why did I believe in the better of a person despite all the evidence showing me the contrary? Why couldn't I stay ahead of things by not letting them get to me emotionally? And why didn't I tell Mick the truth, keep a distance from Coraline and just be done with it all?

I tried to reach Morgan's cell phone but not even her mailbox picked up. In a strange fit of nostalgia I decided to call Beth. She answered immediately**. **

"Hey", she said in that dark voice of hers. I swallowed. "Hey yourself," I answered like back then when we still were together. It felt both comfortable and sad.

"How was your trial?" she asked.

"It didn't go that well. Tejada posted bond, he's free. I'm surprised you're still keeping up with my cases."

"Just professional diligence", she smiled through the phone. "Maybe I'll need to cover one of your cases once in a while. I'm going to Shepard's execution tonight, wish me luck."

"Be careful, lots of crazies are out there." I admonished.

"You know me, I'm always careful. Besides, there's a lot of police there, so I'm not worried. Why did you call?"

I sighed. "I'm lonely, and I missed you suddenly, I missed just having a talk with you. Morgan vanished this morning. You don't happen to know where she's gone."

"Maureen told me she had taken a leave to Chicago on a family emergency."

Of course, Chicago was the logical choice. I wondered if the family emergency had a connection to Cynthia or Laurent.

"Thanks, I wonder if I should go after her. She's not been herself lately." Given the fact that she was playing at least two different roles this was an understatement.

"Be careful, Josh. I don't really trust her, she has some agenda we don't know about, some connection to the whole Mattola case. Mick told me about the cemetery incident. I would guess she was rather upset about that night."

"You have no idea. She told me Mick assaulted her. Do you have his version of what happened?"

Beth answered openly. "He told me he went crazy, he wanted proof she was his ex-wife. He was looking for a certain tattoo but didn't find it. He was rather upset, too, then very much full of remorse. Still, I wonder why she went there with him in the first place. Did you know that Mattola was there and attacked Mick?"

Ah, she picked up on that connection, I was rather pleased. "Hank Mattola, the camera thief, is there any proof yet that he is the arsonist? Maybe he feared that Mick would find out."

"I think the circumstantial evidence is rather striking. He had the cameras in his home. He stole them from Morgan because she was at the fire and picked up the murder of his girlfriend. She was identified today, it's positive that she was with him and burned in the fire. No evidence if she was dead before or after she burned."

"But how did Mattola know that Mick and Morgan would be at the cemetery to look for his remains?" That one still confused me, but I guessed it was Morgan who told him. Would Beth pick up on that?

She didn't. "Exactly, and what good did it to know that his remains weren't there? That doesn't prove anything."

"I know. This whole case has me puzzled. I'm glad it's not my responsibility. Carl has his work cut out for him."

It felt so comfortable to talk with Beth about a crime scene. She and I were on the same wavelength, and trying to find the truth behind matters. No games involved no half truths, no lies, no pretense. I sank into my favorite armchair like I never wanted to leave again. Maybe that's where it started to fall apart for us, when I tried to keep her out of my trials. It was the one point where our worlds meshed, and I had severed that thread.

Beth interrupted my thoughts. "What will you do now about Morgan? Frankly, I think you should just let her go. She's creepy. I suspect there's more to her behaviour."

Beth understood Morgan well, but she didn't really make an effort to reserve judgement. I wanted to trust Coraline, I really wanted to, but Beth was probably right.

"Yeah, I don't get behind this either. What do you think she wants?"

Beth hesitated. "I don't know. Sometimes I thinks she's after Mick. You know, when I introduced them it was as if they already knew each other, but then they both denied it. Maybe it's just jealousy that clouds my judgement."

"Well, maybe it's just stubbornness on my account, but I really want to get behind this."

"Do you love her?" Beth sounded a bit wistful, and I remembered our days when we spent our life together. Did she regret our break-up? Did I? I loved Morgan, but I felt an element of nostalgia talking to Beth.

"I think I do", I said. "You know, she's smart, she's confident, she's beautiful and elegant, and she drives me crazy. There definitely is something between Mick and her, but I don't know – it seems to be more her than him, if you know what I mean."

"How are things with you and Mick?" I asked unassumingly.

"He's been a bit distant since Morgan turned up. She's reminding him of his ex, and I guess he's been thinking about the past a lot. He'll come around. Maybe it's good that she's gone." She stopped. "Mmmhh, that didn't come out right. Sorry, I didn't mean to be bitchy."

"I understand. You're trying to make things work, and she's throwing a wrench into it. She's doing the same to me; I'm still not sure what I am to her."

I decided to find out more about what Beth knew. "Do you know why Mick and his ex separated?"

"No, he doesn't talk about that; he just hints that it didn't end well. If she played the games that Morgan is playing with you, then I can imagine it didn't."

I paused, a little embarrassed. Beth had to think I was a total douche bag to let Morgan push me around.

"So, where to go from here?" Beth was always one to focus on the problem at hand.

I made a quick decision. "I'll try to get a few days off and follow her. I'm starting to see a pattern here. There must be a root to why she's running just now."

Beth's voice was warm and friendly. "Good luck. Call me when you need help, with anything, okay? I'm really concerned that you might get hurt."

I already was, but I didn't tell her that. It was good to still have a friend. Maybe I should just tell her about vampires, no, not yet, not until I had proof. But what if the vampires would hurt Beth? I needed to end this conversation or I would tell her things I didn't want to reveal yet.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll call you whenever I find out more."

"Bye, Josh. Take care."

"Bye."

I ended the call, and then contacted the D.A. to ask for three days off due to a "family emergency". As I had just finished up the Tejada case he granted it. I booked a flight to Chicago and started packing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At LAX I used my credentials to get access to the passenger list of the flights to Chicago of that day. I found the names Cynthia X. Davis and Morgan Vegas on the 6 a.m. flight. So they had been together, I should have known.

I caught the 2 p.m. flight and took a nap on the plane. I was still rather rattled, had no idea where to start searching for them, or what to say once I found them. Yet for once I wasn't only reacting, I was actively doing something.

In Chicago I booked into a hotel at the airport, changed into jeans and a shirt, then started by finding out where they stayed. A bit of leg work around the terminal, and I found the taxi driver who took them from the airport to the city. He gave up the address when I showed him my batch. He might have been surprised that I didn't leave this kind of work to the police, but he didn't show it.

They were at the local Hardwick Hotel. I didn't dare going there yet because I wanted to find out more before I came across them. The next part would be tricky. Listening in on their phone conversations or getting the records would need a warrant, which I didn't have.

So I needed to do some surveillance. If Cynthia was a vampire she would probably leave the hotel in the evening rather than the day. It was getting dark already, and despite my jet lag I needed to be vigilant.

I took a seat on the bench across the street from the hotel and tried not to get too comfortable. It was cold and I pulled my leather jacket closed. To ward off sleep I started to draw a diagram in my head about the people around Morgan.

Cynthia, Henry, Hank Mattola who was probably the same as Henry, Laurent, Mick, Beth and me.

I knew that Morgan was a vampire who had turned back into a human by some compound. I knew that Mick was a vampire. Cynthia was one too, and given her attitude I doubted that she had taken the compound. Hank Mattola might be one, if he was the Henry that Coraline had talked about. He was loyal to Coraline, working in the background on her behalf without remorse or guilt, and then vanishing into thin air when no longer needed. Laurent was someone the two women feared, someone who was searching for them. Another vampire? Probably.

Beth was the child she had wanted to make her and Mick's daughter. Why her? Why didn't Beth remember anything about that? In her nightmares there was a scary woman, a fire, someone rescued her whose face she couldn't remember. She hadn't drawn the connection yet, and I wouldn't be the one to enlighten her. It would be too much of a shock.

Mick was Coraline's ex, they had married and then she had turned him, without warning, without him knowing about vampires first. I could see why that would be kind of a deal-breaker for a marriage from the start. They must have had good times too, though, if they managed to stay married until she kidnapped Beth. That was in 1985. Then he killed her, or thought he had, and she vanished from his life.

Now she was back. Why did she take more than 20 years to do so? Why did she want him back after all this time, and how could she think that the games she played would entice him to start things up again?

My musings were interrupted by a tall blonde woman and a brunette leaving the hotel and walking away. I followed them. They hailed a cab, and I had a hard time to catch the next one without losing sight. But the streets were almost deserted, so it was cinch to follow them. They took to the harbour, exited the car and walked through narrow streets in between warehouses. I paid the driver and tailed them, not too closely. I guessed vampires would be able to sniff me out easily; I had experienced how keen my senses got when Morgan gave me the Black Crystal.

They entered a warehouse and I noted the address. I circled the area and found a fire escape at the back of the square windowless building. Sadly, I couldn't just jump high to catch the latch. I remembered how fast Mick was down such a ladder when we searched for Leni. Then I saw a big dumpster on the wall across the narrow street. I eased the brakes and pushed it under the ladder, then climbed the dumpster and grabbed the lowest step.

I've tried to keep myself fit but to pull up to that ladder with a chin-up was still hard work. I rested on the ledge for a while so my heavy breathing didn't give me away. This would be so much easier if I was a vampire, too. The thought surprised me. Did I really want to become a blood-sucking, light-shy creature? Well, it didn't put me off as much as I would have expected. Pushing those thoughts away and concentrating on listening I proceeded to explore the roof area for access to where Coraline was. I was glad for my rubber soled shoes.

I reached a roof window and peeked through. Under me there was some kind of laboratory, and two lab technicians were working on packing some things away. Cynthia and Coraline were conversing in French and discussing what to leave behind and what to take with them. Their movements lightning quick, their conversation, everything seemed hurried, as if things weren't going like planned.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to break free by taking a quick side step, but I had no chance in the vice like grip. "Look who we have here", a male voice said, dripping with glee. "The human lap dog. Let's see what Cyn and Cora will say when I present you to them. Were you spying on us?" He sniffed my neck, which made me intensely uncomfortable.

Turning around quickly my eyes confirmed that it was indeed Hank Mattola who had sneaked up on me. Well, I wanted to confront Coraline anyway. Grinning he walked me towards a staircase and we descended to the laboratory.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
